Starstruck
by The Atlantean
Summary: Elsa is an international pop sensation looking for freedom and a normal life. Jack is just your normal, run of the mill, guy who has a normal life. What happens when these two completely different worlds come together after an incident pulls them together? Meanwhile, does Pitch Black have something planned? Jelsa and Kristanna.
1. A Ticket

**Chapter 1: A Ticket**

Not for the first time in the Frost house did Pippa's annoying obsession with her favourite singer reach new realms of annoyance for the eldest child of the Frost family. Jack had been watching MTV's top forty songs of the year. They were currently counting down the top ten and number one was about to come on. The presenter came onto the screen and started to speak.

" _And now for the fifteenth week in the row it is Elsa Winters with her hit song that people just can't seem to let it go!_ "

Jack watched as the music video for the hit song Let It Go came onto the screen and Elsa Winters started to sing.

" _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_ " sang Elsa Winters on the TV.

Instantly, Jack heard his younger sister (who was on the other side of the house) scream at the top of her lungs.

"Is that my song?" he heard her scream.

Jack could hear her bolting towards him. After a few crash and bangs, Pippa soared into the room at top speed and leap onto the couch next to Jack just as Elsa started to sing the chorus and Pippa sang alongside her. After the song was finished, the presenter came back on.

" _And that was Elsa Winter's song Let It Go which is still topping the charts since it was first released. Don't miss her exciting concert playing in Burgess in June! Tickets go on sale in just a few weeks folks! That is only a short while before the concert! So line up to make sure you can get yours! Congratulations to our lucky winners of the pre-order competition held last week to win a double pass to see Elsa Winters, live on tour._ "

"I would have given anything to get those tickets," sighed Pippa. She sank back into the pillows of the couch looking quite upset. She did really want those tickets.

"Why don't you and Sophie like line up and buy some?" Jack suggested. Sophie was his best friend's Jamie Bennett's younger sister and she, just like Pippa, was obsessed with Elsa Winters. They would together jam to all her music in their rooms at full blast. Jack found it quite annoying as he preferred the peace and quiet and didn't like hearing Elsa Winters latest music at seven o'clock in the morning at full volume.

"Too expensive!" wailed Pippa. "I don't have the money and Mum's not exactly going to fork out like two hundred bucks on me. Plus I wouldn't be able to go alone, so that's like four hundred bucks."

"You're fourteen," Jack pointed out. "You don't need a babysitter."

"True but Mum thinks so," Pippa sighed, "especially if it was just Sophie and I."

"I see," Jack nodded.

Pippa then got a light in her eyes. " _You_ could take us."

"What?" Jack said. "No! Why me? Why not Jamie?"

"Jamie is always doing something with his girlfriend," Pippa said. "He doesn't even live at home now that he's moved in with her."

"So by process of elimination, it's fallen to me?"

"Aha," Pippa nodded. "Please, if we see Mum together, we could persuade her to let us go."

"Fine," Jack knew he was defeated.

"Absolutely not!" was the response they got to talk to their mother when she returned from her work. The minute she had walked through the door, Pippa had pounced on her. "We can't afford to go see concerts when we have bills to pay." She placed some bags on the kitchen table that looked like they were from the local supermarket. Jack was pleased that his mother had gone shopping. They had literally no food for like two days in a row.

"But Mum," whined Pippa, "this is like a once in a life opportunity for me."

"Elsa Winters isn't going anywhere," their mother argued. "She'll come back to Burgess one day and you can save until then."

"Fine," Pippa said, "but you know I really want to go."

"And I really wanted to go see the Spice Girls but I couldn't as I was having you," their mother said to Pippa.

"Mum the Spice Girls had already broken up by the time I was born," Pippa said.

"They were?" Mum blinked.

"Yeah," Pippa said, "I was born in 2001 and they broke up like the year before or in 1998. Somewhere around then."

"Then what am I remembering?" their Mum turned to Jack. "Your birth?"

"Nope," Jack shook his head. "I was born the year _before_ they formed their group."

"How do you kids know so much about one girl group?" their mother exclaimed.

"We just do!" Pippa said. "So can I go?"

"To what?"

"Elsa Winters of course!"

"I believe I said no!"

"But Mum!"

"That's enough," their mother snapped. "I have groceries that I bought after work. So Jack kindly go to the car and gather them while Pippa starts to unload the ones here."

Jack, knowing that he had lost this round, headed out to his mother's car. There, he started to gather some of the bags from the boot of the car.

The next day, Jack found himself working at the local Mayor's house. The mayor was this peculiar woman named Candy Lane. Jack actually thought that was a joke when he first heard it back when she ran for the Mayor's office but later turned out to be legitimate. Jack dug his spade into the cool Earth of the Mayor's lawn. He worked for a landscaping company, called North's Landscaping, and had been for the past few years now. He needed a job and the boss and owner, Nikolas North, had obliged in giving him one. At the moment, he was putting in a new sprinkler system. It was starting to turn to summer and Jack could already feel the heat pelting down on him. Jack wiped some sweat off his face with his gloved hand and went back to work.

It wasn't long before North came out of the house carrying a drink with ice in it. North handed the drink to Jack and he took it with a grateful look. Jack practically glugged the drink down. It was hot and he had already been working most of the morning. The looming sun was telling him that it was nearly midday and thus the hottest part of the day.

"Figured you could use a refreshment," North said taking the glass off Jack.

"Yeah I could," Jack said, "thanks. That was what I needed."

"Nearly done?" North asked scanning the lawn.

"I've installed most of the system in the back yard," Jack said. "I'm working on the front yard and then going to test it."

"Good," North said. "Lunch is in an hour, so try and be ready by then?"

"You got it boss," Jack said.

"Good man," North whacked him on the back. North then headed back into the house carrying Jack's empty glass with them.

Jack felt better after the cooling drink. He went back to digging his trenches to install the sprinkler system. He didn't get too far before he heard someone calling his name.

"Hey Frosty!" came a familiar voice.

Jack looked up and saw his old school chum, E. Aster Bunnymund striding towards him. Behind him, Jack could see his usual beaten up car. Bunnymund like to rough it when it came to his travelling.

"Hey man," Jack put down his spade and took off his gardening gloves. "What can I do for you?"

"You want to make some money?" Bunnymund grinned at his friend.

"Why I'm working," Jack laughed.

"No I mean nice easy money that requires you to do absolutely minimal amount of work and risk," Bunnymund explained. "So do you want to double your money or what?"

"What kind of work?" Jack asked as he folded his arms.

"Two words," Bunnymund grinned. "Elsa Winters."

"What about her?" Jack asked.

"She's playing here soon dude!" Bunnymund said. "She is hot right now and I don't just mean her popularity."

"What are you getting at?" Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Look," Bunnymund said, "Her tickets are two hundred a piece and they only allow you buy six at a time. We each buy six. I have four hundred dollars and just need two thousand more to do this."

Jack squirmed. "You want me to put up that two grand?"

"Yes," Bunnymund nodded. "You get paid, what, fourteen an hour?"

"Something like that," Jack shrugged.

"You work for like four hours a day and like three days a week?" Bunnymund said. "So you should have the money to put up."

Jack squirmed even hard. He had indeed earned enough money to help fund Bunnymund's crazy scheme but he had worked hard for that money. He had it all kept, nice and safe, in a bank account where he didn't want to touch it unless he wanted to buy something big like a brand new car or a trip somewhere.

"So this is what I was thinking," Bunnymund said. "If we sell them at like three hundred, you can earn your money back in no time at all! We just need to sell six tickets to get your money back. I get nothing out of that. Then I get my four hundred back out of the next two and the rest we split right down the middle! Come on, you know we can sell these. Elsa Winters is so popular right now."

"Well," Jack was tempted. Bunnymund what Bunnymund was saying was making a lot of sense. Elsa Winters _is_ really popular right now."

"A front row ticket in Philly sold for over two thousand dollars," Bunnymund said.

"Wow," Jack said. He knew she was popular but _that_ popular?

"Come on man," Bunnymund said. "They go on sale in just a few weeks. We gotta get moving. If the Wright Brothers came to you, you would have told them it was impossible to fly."

"The Wright Brothers? What century are you living in?"

"Aw come on," Bunnymund said. "I give my buddy a chance to double his money and he turns me down? That hurts!"

"Okay," Jack said. "I'm in but if we can, we got to save the last two tickets for me and Pippa."

"Oh right, your sister is a huge Elsa Winters fan."

"She is," Jack nodded. "So unless we haven't sold them by the day of the concert, could they be used for her?"

"Sure man," Bunnmund fist bumped him. "Sure."

A few weeks later, Jack and Bunnymund were on their way to purchase tickets for the upcoming Elsa Winters concerts. Jack had been woken quite expectantly early morning which Jack had met quite begrudgingly gotten up. It was a Saturday and Jack didn't like to get up early on Saturdays. Bunnymund had picked Jack up with his run down car. Over the years, Bunnymund's car had become rundown. Bunnymund turned on the radio and soon Elsa Winter's song came onto the radio.

 _Let it go, let it go,_

 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn,_

 _Let it go, let it go,_

 _That perfect girl is gone,_

"Come on," Bunnymund said as he started to fumble with his pockets as he tried to get out his phone. "Come on!"

 _Here I stand in the light of day,_

 _Let the storm rage on!_

"Come on," Bunnymund said as he was dialling on his phone.

 _The cold never bothered me anyway!_

The song ended there and Bunnymund swore.

"Dammit," he said. "If you call during that song, you win two free tickets. That would have been another two hundred bucks for us."

"Us?" Jack said.

"Yeah," Bunnymund said, smiling. "We're partners now."

"Yeah," Jack said not knowing if that was a good thing or not. "I guess we are."

They soon arrived at the venue and got into line to purchase tickets to the Elsa Winters concert. She was only playing one concert in Burgess as it was added it instead of Pittsburgh. That meant the line was over like kilometre long. Bunnymund started to count up the people in the line. He swore when they got to him.

"Dammit," he said. "We should have gotten here earlier."

"Not everyone is going to buy six tickets," Jack reasoned.

"Yeah but the money is in the front," Bunnymund said. "We'll be lucky if we even get in the venue."

"Calm down," Jack said. He checked his watch. They would start selling tickets at three on the dot and it wasn't even two. He and Bunnymund had gotten here pretty early, only to find that people had beaten them there. Jack and Bunnymund waited for another twenty minutes before some guy in a cowboy hat offered them a taco which they declined as they weren't part of his group but he insisted anyway. Jack and Bunnymund, who were both a little hungry, accepted his offer.

"You boys from around here?" the guy in the cowboy hat had the accent to match as he handed them both their tacos.

"Yep," Bunnymund said as he took a huge bite of his taco.

"So is Harry," the boy nodded to his companion who was fixing the tacos for their group. "I'm actually from Dallas."

"I see," Jack nodded.

"The name is Felix," the cowboy said.

"Bunnymund," Bunnymund said shaking his hand. "This is my mate, Jack."

Jack also shook Felix's hand.

"Listen," Felix said. "Once you boys have gotten yer tickets. Come talk to me."

Bunnymund and Jack thanked him for their tacos and each took seconds. They then went back to whatever they were doing before Felix had offered them food. At three, the line started to move but slowly.

"Hurry up," Bunnymund whined.

Jack rolled his eyes. Soon, they were in the front of the queue. Jack had an envelope with his twelve hundred dollars in it. He was clutching it as if it was a newborn baby. He didn't want to spend his hard earned cash but he was sure that he would make it back, somehow. A woman called 'next' and Jack headed up to her. Jack asked for six tickets and handed her the money. The woman, who didn't say anything during this whole exchange, handed Jack six tickets. Jack looked at them. They were all in Row M.

Jack headed out of the line still staring at his tickets. In golden letters across the ticket were the words 'This ticket may not be resold'. Jack gulped when he looked at it but still pocked them anyway. Bunnymund soon joined him with a grin on his face.

"Row M is good," Bunnymund said. "First half of the alphabet."

They then headed over to see Felix who had got onto the bonnet of his car. He started to shout of the noise of the squabble that was happening below him.

"Hand your tickets to Harry and he will give you twenty dollars," Felix said. This was instantly met with whines and shouts.

"Twenty dollars?" one yelled. "For standing in line in the hot sun for hours?"

Nevertheless, Felix gathered up all the tickets and his group disbanded. He grinned at Bunnymund and Jack when they approached him.

"What row did you boys said?" he asked them.

"Row M," Bunnymund responded.

"Row M is good," Felix nodded. "First half of the alphabet. Now listen to me boys, I got a little proposition for you. You boys sell me your tickets for two twenty right here. That's a two hundred and forty dollar profit split both ways. That way you can unload your ticket before the price drops."

"No thanks," Bunnymund said. "We think we can make a better profit."

"Your buddy seems to think so," Felix nodded to Jack who was indeed thinking that they should sell them right then and there to Felix. Two hundred and forty dollars was a decent profit plus they wouldn't have to worry about selling them.

"We're fine," Bunnymund confirmed.

"Remember when Dylan was playing here a few years ago?" Felix said. "He was originally supposed to play only one show but the demand was so big that they added a second show. You know what happens when the supply goes up?"

"Demand goes down?" Jack said.

"Like an elevator with a busted cable," Felix said. "I was just lucky to have unloaded my stack before that happened."

"Then why aren't you concerned?" Bunnymund asked.

"If I lose money on this, I'll make it on something else," Felix shrugged. "So, boys, I'll even raise my price to two hundred and twenty five just because I like you boys. That's another sixty dollars of profit for you."

Jack was starting to think that selling their tickets to Felix was a good idea but Bunnymund didn't.

"Thanks but no thanks," Bunnymund said. "I think we still have a chance to sell them at a higher price."

"If you think so," Felix shrugged again. He then walked away leaving Jack thinking that they should have taken his deal.

"Don't worry about him," Bunnymund said as they got into his rusty old car that didn't have a door working. "We can make a lot more money than what he is saying."

"His offer did sound good," Jack said.

"Relax," Bunnymund said. "Like I said, we can much more than what he was offering. Remember, people love Elsa Winters. They will pay anything to go see her live. Trust me."

Jack wasn't so sure if he did.

* * *

Elsa was sitting at her hotel table eating a bowl of ice cream. They were in DC and had just done a couple of shows. She was watching her bodyguard, Kristoff, going through her mail. Elsa didn't like Kristoff that much. He was an alright but she felt like he was a bit of a privacy invader and Elsa liked her privacy. Sometimes Elsa referred to Kristoff as the Doofus as sometimes he would walk in on the most stupid moments and Elsa did not like that at all. Next to him was her Aunt Irena and her uncle and manager Pitch Black. Pitch had been her manager for a few months before he announced that he had fallen in love with her Aunt Irena and they were married the following year.

When Elsa's parents died, her Aunt Irena had taken them in and done her best to take care of Elsa and her younger sister, Anna. It wasn't long after that did her Aunt meet Pitch Black and start a relationship with him. Elsa had done some songs on a disk and Pitch had used that to get her a record deal. Now Elsa was here, travelling from country to country and being some international pop singing sensation. Elsa would call Pitch, El Genius as he wanted to be called that. It didn't matter how sarcastic she would sound whenever she said it, he would always take it as a compliment.

Elsa finished off the last of her ice cream but was still hungry. Elsa got off her seat and grabbed a bag of chips and walked back to her seat. Elsa watched as Kristoff opened another letter as she threw some chips into her open mouth.

"Another letter from Billy Boy?" she asked.

"No," Kristoff said.

"Aw," Elsa said. She started to sing. " _Oh where have you been Billy Boy, Billy Boy? Oh where have you been charming Billy?_ "

Billy Boy had sent her four letters so far. They all said that he liked her voice but that he would kill her one day. Pitch had hired Kristoff after the first letter. Elsa would not be surprised one bit if Pitch had been the one who was writing the letters to make her stay under his thumb. He was such a control freak.

"You got another marriage proposal," Kristoff said reading the letter in his hand.

"What is it with these guys?" Elsa exclaimed. It was her seventh marriage proposal so far. Elsa watched as Kristoff placed the letter on a plastic bag. "What was that for?" she asked sounding shocked.

"FBI," Kristoff said simply.

"He said he wanted to marry me, not kill me."

"For some people, it's the same thing."

Elsa stared at Kristoff. He had actually said something profound.

"Let's see what he looks like," Elsa said. Kristoff held the picture up to her. Elsa laughed when she saw it. "He actually looks like you!" The photograph was that of a muscular man but he had long wavy hair. Kristoff had short but shaggy hair. "Maybe you should grow your hair out," Elsa told him.

Seven marriage proposals and she never had a serious relationship.

That moment her younger sister bounded into the room. She threw herself on the couch in Elsa's hotel suite. Kristoff turned around and grinned at her and she grinned back. Elsa rolled her eyes. They weren't really being subtle at all but she loved it.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"Looking through the mail," answered Kristoff.

"Ah," Anna said. "So where's the next stop?"

"Burgess," Pitch said as he went through some things. Elsa looked over at him and he had a pile of papers in front of him.

"I thought we were going to Pittsburgh," Aunt Irena said.

"That show got cancelled," Pitch smiled at her. "So it got changed."

"I see," Aunt Irena grinned at him and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"So when do we get there?" Anna asked.

"Next week," Pitch said. He piled all the papers together and placed them in a file. "We leave in a few days so that Elsa can learn the stage and get her performance together."

"Okay," Elsa said, stuffing the last of her chips into her mouth.

 **A/N: So this is a little idea I had for a Jelsa story. It is sort of based off the story Small Steps by Louis Sachar (the guy who wrote Holes - awesome book and recommended), so some references will be here and there but there will be some differences and not follow the story completely. Although some characters have come through like Felix. Any questions regarding the book and any of the references, feel free to ask. I shall be happy to answer any and all questions.**

 **Updates may be slow as I have two smallish but very important essays due on Tuesday which may impact my writing (I hope not as I want to write FanFiction instead of the stupid essays), plus I also have exams coming up which I don't want to do but I have to if I want to pass my papers and get a degree, sigh. So the exams I must do. But on the plus side, my last class of the semester was today which means that the university semester is over! So glad, that is over. Twelve very intense weeks that I have no idea how I survived. Now all I have to do is survive the exams. Eek, that is some hill I got to climb. At least I can obsess over Jelsa and Kristanna which funnily enough has distracted me in past exams I have done. It was like "Where did the last ten minutes go? I needed that time!" At least I managed to work the exam in the end.**

 **Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and like the story so far. Like I said before, any questions, I shall be more than pleased to answer them. Also any suggestions for songs for Elsa shall be welcomed. Preferably something by Idina Menzel. I so far have Let It Go (obviously) and maybe Touch of Ice? Please review =)**


	2. A Sale To Be Made

**Chapter 2: A Sale To Be Made**

Jack walked through the corridors of his university. He attended the local Burgess university, The University of Burgess, part time and was majoring in Economics. He started university three years ago when he was eighteen. He worked his classes around his job at North's landscaping business. Jack started to hurry towards the business building. He was already five minutes late to his class and he didn't want to be any later than he already is. His feet slammed against the footpath as he sprinted towards class. Fellow students looked at him with strange looks but Jack didn't care. Soon he entered the business building, headed down the main stairs and into the ground floor. Soon he managed to find his class and he slowed his pace as he opened the door.

His Economics lecturer, Mr Warren, was going through lecture slides that were projected onto a screen. Jack found a seat at the back and took out his books and pens. Mr. Warren, a balding man, happened to be Jack's favourite lecturer. He clicked his pen and started to write down what his lecturer was writing. The lecture was his only lecture of the day, so when he had finished the two hour lecture, he headed to the bus and went home ready to change for work.

Once home, he found it empty. Pippa would be at school and his mother would be at work until late. Jack headed up to his room and threw his bag onto his bed and headed into the shower across the hall. Afterwards, he towelled his hair and pulled on some pants on. He picked up one of his work shirts (simply a collared blue shirt with the logo of his work on his left side of his chest) and pulled it over his head. He then pulled on a black rain jacket with the same logo on it before zipping it up and placing cap with yet again with North's company's logo on it. Jack thundered down the stairs and grabbed the bag that was hanging on hook in the kitchen where he always leaves it.

After he grabbed it, he remembered that Bunnymund's ad had come out today. He had asked him for sixty bucks to place it. Jack checked his watch. His bus hadn't been late today but early. He had only just managed to catch it because his lecture had ended a couple of minutes early as well. He raced back upstairs and took his laptop out of his bag and opened it on his desk. He typed in his password and his desktop came onto his screen. He soon found the site where all the ticket scalpers are selling tickets. It was part of a newspaper that listed things that people were selling like old lawn mowers. He found Felix's tickets which ranged in prices. He scrolled down until he found Bunnymund's ad. He stared at it.

 _Elsa Winters Tickets, $350_

 _Close to the front. 555-3470 **(1)**_

Bunnymund got an earful when he picked up the phone.

" _Three hundred and fifty dollars!_ " Jack screamed into the phone.

"Woah," Bunnymund replied. "Calm down Jacky!"

"Calm down?" Jack exclaimed. "That is way more than what we discussed. I thought it was only two fifty or three hundred max but three hundred and fifty? Are you insane?"

"Yes but that hasn't stopped me before."

"Did you see the other ads?"

"Yeah so?"

"They're like way cheaper. Some are even a hundred dollars cheaper!"

"You're point is?"

"They sold for much more in Philly!"

"We're not going to sell any tickets."

"You're thinking East Burgess, you gotta think West Burgess."

" _What_?"

"See you and me, we buy the cheapest tickets the people West Burgess don't think like that. They don't worry about money over there. They just want the best stuff and the most expensive has to be the best stuff, right?"

Jack knew that Bunnymund had a point. Jack had done enough work over in West Burgess to know that money was not an issue. Their houses were probably in the tens of million range but they still expected Jack's boss to reimburse them if Jack stepped on a daffodil.

"Okay," Jack said, "even if they did want a ticket really bad, Row M is not close to the front. Row F or Row G maybe."

"So then they're _close to_ close to front," Bunnymund said.

"Just call the paper and tell them to lower the price!"

"You need to relax. I told you I would double your money didn't I?"

Yeah, _double or nothing_ , Jack thought.

"Besides, it would cost another twenty bucks to change the aid."

That night, after work, Jack was in bed trying to sleep. He couldn't. He didn't sleep the next night or the night after. He didn't sleep all weekend. Bunnymund hadn't sold a single ticket the entire weekend. Now he was out sixty dollars and it would cost another twenty to change the ticket. Jack couldn't concentrate throughout his two, two hour economic lectures on Monday. By the end of the second one he knew what he was doing. He would get Bunnymund to change the ad to make the price lower. They would make a small profit but they would manage to get rid of the tickets before it was too late. By the end of the day, he decided on two hundred and fifteen dollars per ticket.

"That's five dollars less than what Felix offered!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

"Well we should have sold them to Felix when we had the chance," Jack said. "But we didn't and now I just want the damn things sold."

"For two hundred and fifteen?"

"We should still come out in front even after the cost of the ad."

"So you don't want to sell them for three hundred and fifty dollars?" Bunnymund asked.

"That is what I said. It is my money on the line."

"That's a problem," Bunnymund said.

"Look I'll pay the damn twenty dollars to change the ad!"

"That's not it," Bunnymund said. "It's just…."

"Just what?" Jack enquired.

"It's just that I got a call for three hundred and fifty dollars. The guy is meeting me after he gets off after work. So should I call him back and say that the price has changed to two hundred fifteen?"

Jack could hear Bunnymund laughing on the other end of the line.

"I mean if that is what you want me to do," Bunnymund continued.

Jack could only grin.

Later at work, Jack was trying to get a tree stump out of a yard at one of the houses on the other side of Burgess. After a long hour of trying to get the stump out with a shovel, Jack had enough. He tied a long rope around the stump and the other end to the company's truck. Jack got into the truck and drove it until the stump came loose. Jack tidied up his mess and wiped the mud and sweat off his face. This felt like good, clean work. Sculpting tickets felt dirty in comparison.

Jack met up with Bunnymund the next day. It was a chilly day so Jack had his jacket wrapped tightly around him. He had told his Mum that he wouldn't be gone long as he had to pick up Pippa from school later that day. Jack kept checking his watch. Bunnymund had said that he would be there at two but it was closing in on three. Pippa would be in her final class of the day by now and soon she would be waiting for Jack. Jack's Mum would kill him if he was late picking her up. She hated Pippa being left alone for too long.

"Come on," Jack kept saying as his eyes focused on every car that went by. "Where are you?"

Jack was just in the carpark of the local supermarket as he waited. He had already arranged to meet Bunnymund there as it was an easy location to get to. Jack whipped out his cell phone and called Bunnymund for a third time but it just went to voicemail. Jack wondered if it was out of battery. Bunnymund was often quite forgetful when it came to charging his phone. Jack was getting quite nervous as the minutes ticked by. Bunnymund was supposed to be meeting him with information regarding the ticket sale that he made. Jack was starting to think that maybe he should give Bunnymund another call when he saw Bunnymund's car drive into the supermarket carpark. Bunnymund parked the car near Jack and got out of his car.

"What happened to you?" those were the first words out of Jack's mouth.

"Hello to you to," Bunnymund said as he locked his car and walked over to his fried.

"Did you sell the tickets?" Jack asked.

"Hey Jacky, how is it going? Doing alright? How's that Economics assignment?"

"Did you sell those tickets?" Jack gritted his teeth and said each word individually and forcibly.

"See," Bunnymund wagged his finger at Jack, "that is what I like about you. You're always to the point."

"You didn't sell those tickets did you?" Jack asked.

"Okay, here's the deal," Bunnymund said. "I was supposed to meet the dude outside the supermarket on the other side of town at eleven-fifteen. I showed up a little early but the time ticks by. It gets to eleven-thirty and the guy is still not there. Now I'm thinking that this rude but I still stay. It's also like forty degrees **(2)** in this boiling sun because my buddy Jack is counting on me. I know the guy is driving a white suburban and black sunglasses. Finally at eleven-forty I heard this guy calling my name. So I turn around and I see this guy running towards me.

"The guy asks me if I am Bunnymund and I think 'No I'm just some dude who has the name on my number plate' but I don't say that. I tell him yes and then he starts to apologise for being late. I was about to hand over the tickets to this guy when he then asks, now get this, who he should make the check out to. I tell the guy he can make the check out to the tooth fairy for all I care. He then goes into some rift about him losing his ATM card and that he didn't have any cash. He said that was the reason for him being late but I didn't want to hear it."

"So you didn't sell the tickets?"

"They still want them," Bunnymund said. "I'm meeting them in the same place later tonight. I would like you to come with me this time."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"There were these two big dudes there," Bunnymund said. "I would like a little bit of backup the next time I met them."

"I got to go pick up Pippa later," Jack said. "Besides, I have this Econ assignment that is due next week and I thought that you were supposed to do all this stuff. I was just the person putting up the money."

"I said we'll meet at five-thirty which is more than enough time for you to get Pippa and drop her off at your place."

"But still-"

"I think it's a good idea," Bunnymund insisted.

"Fine," Jack said.

Jack checked his watch. It was nearly time for him to leave and go pick up Pippa. He told Bunnymund that he had to go but promised to meet him later. Bunnymund grinned as Jack walked away. Jack got into his car and headed in the direction of Pippa's school. Her school was a little bit away from where he was, so he had to hurry. It didn't help that traffic about this time was a nightmare as it was finishing time for school. Jack got more and more frustrated as he missed the green light three times in a row. Jack finally saw Pippa's school coming into view. He saw Pippa waiting outside the main gate with a friend. Jack was glad to see that she wasn't alone. He drove up to her and rolled down his window.

"Pippa," Jack called out to him.

He saw Pippa grin at him before she hugged her friend. Jack recognised the friend as one of the members of her netball team. She lived across the street so she often stayed with Pippa until Jack or her mother came to pick her up. Jack was glad of this as then she wouldn't be alone while she waited. Pippa hurried over to Jack and jumped in the front seat.

"Sorry I'm late," Jack said as he drove down the street.

Pippa gave him a look. "Why were you?"

"I was talking to Bunny," Jack explained. "I lost track of time."

"Ah, okay," Jack said.

Jack dropped Pippa off at their home before he helped her bring her bags in. Pippa raced up to her room and it wasn't long before he heard Elsa Winter playing over the stereo. Jack laughed before he also headed up to his room. He sat down at his desk and opened his laptop. He pulled up his latest Econ assignment. He had been working on it for a while when he looked at the clock. He saw that it was nearly five o'clock. Jack quickly saved his document and turned off his laptop. He better hurry if he wanted to meet Bunnymund on time. Jack pulled his jacket on again and headed down the stairs.

He found Pippa already there and she was helping to get dinner started. Jack told her that he was going out for a little bit but will be back before dinner was on and if their mother came home before then, tell her not to worry. Pippa just waved in his direction to acknowledge the fact that he had spoken. She had her music playing loud and was dancing and singing along to it while cooking at the stove. She had a wok in front of her and a large wooden spoon in her hand. Jack just laughed at his sister before he left the room.

Jack grabbed his keys and then headed out towards his car. Twenty five minutes later he appeared in the carpark where he found Bunnymund waiting for him. He looked a little peeved off that Jack had arrived late. Jack parked his car next to Bunnymund's and got out to meet up with him.

"Sorry I'm late," Jack said as he got into Bunnymund's car. "I got caught up with work."

"Meh," all trace of anger disappeared from his face. Jack had thought it hadn't really been there in the first place. "It's fine. We got some time as its not half past yet."

Bunnymund drove to the location where they were going to meet these people. Jack didn't know where it was and Bunnymund hadn't given him a name of the place anyway for some reason. It must have slipped his mind or something. Bunnymund drove the car to the place and drove it into the carpark. They then waited in the car. Bunnymund turned on the radio and some band that Bunnymund likes to listen to came onto the radio. Jack didn't really like the band himself but he composed himself to listen along as he waited for these two guys to show up. Jack checked his watch. It showed it was only a minute to half past. Jack wound down the window and drummed his fingers against the door. Jack turned on the air conditioning as the heat was starting to kick in. It hadn't been hot earlier and now it was. He wondered what was up with the weather in Burgess.

Minutes passed and yet no guys turned up. Jack looked over and saw that Bunnymund was starting to get irritated. Jack checked his own watch. It was five-fifty. He wondered why these guys were always so late. Maybe they were caught up in really bad traffic or something.

"I'll give them five minutes," Bunnymund said. "Then we're outta here. It's just pure disrespect not to show up on time."

"Maybe they're on the other side of the carpark," Jack suggested.

"I am in the exact spot," Bunnymund said. "The exact spot."

Jack got out of the car and looked up and down the aisles. He couldn't see anything and this came as no surprise to Bunnymund. At five to six, Bunnymund started up his car and told Jack that he was leaving.

"It's pure disrespect," Bunnymund kept saying.

As they were driving out, a white suburban showed up. The driver honked his horn at Bunnymund and started to yell but Bunnymun just kept driving by. Jack gave his friend a confused look.

"Isn't that them?" Jack asked Bunnymund. Bunnymund continued to drive. "Wait! It's a white suburban." Bunnymund pushed harder on the acceletor of his car and continued to drive. "What the hell man?" he said to him. "That's seven hundred dollars man!"

"I'm not waiting around for two jokers," he said. "We can do better than them. It's just pure disrespect that they make us wait like this. Our respect is worth more than that."

"If we don't sell those tickets, I will kill you."

"Always the joker," Bunnymund grinned.

* * *

"Good job Elsa," said Anna as Elsa finished up the dress rehearsal of the show.

Elsa grinned at her younger sister. They were in Burgess Arena – the biggest venue in town and was capable of holding fifty thousand people, every seat was sold out – as they needed to do several dress rehearsal for Elsa's As Cold As Ice Tour. Anna helped Elsa down off the platform and escorted her back to her dressing room with Kristoff right beside them. Elsa had a quick shower and came out to find her younger sister sitting with her legs across Kristoff's lap.

"Are you guys even trying to hide it anymore?" Elsa asked.

"Hide what?" Anna asked to which Elsa rolled her eyes.

Elsa had known for a few months now that her sister and her bodyguard had been more than friends. The in the months prior, Anna would be secretly texting and coming home later than she would normally do. Elsa, who had already seen the way that Kristoff looked at Anna when they first met, knew it wasn't a leap to the fact that they were together. Elsa knew that Pitch Black didn't like Anna being with anyone in that way. He was quite a controlling man. This was why they hid their relationship as they didn't want him to be getting wind of it. Elsa, who would never rat them out, pretended she didn't see the glances they sent to each other or the time she walked on them making out in Anna's room. Anna or Kristoff hadn't seen Elsa there so she had kept her mouth shut.

"Kidding," Elsa said.

"So anyway," Anna said. "What time is the concert?"

"Next week some time," Elsa shrugged as she drank some of the bottled water in her room. "Pitch knows. He keeps me on schedule."

That moment, Aileen walked into the room. Aileen was her tour manager and was great at making sure that Elsa was in the right place at the right time. She had her clipboard in front of her and was reading stuff out loud.

"So your arrival into Burgess made headlines," she noted.

"It probably did," Anna sniggered.

"So anyway," Aileen continued ignoring Anna, "you are appearing on the late night talk show to discuss your tour and everything tomorrow night."

"Okay," Elsa was used to being interviewed by now. Pitch had made sure to get her on every interview show out there to create maximum exposure for her. He even coached her to make sure that she said the right things. He didn't want her saying something stupid and then sparking some kind of scandal. He often said he worked too damn hard for her to ruin it all now.

"But before then you have rehearsals all day," Aileen finished. "According to the choreographer there's that jump that we have to get just right and your Uncle is all over him trying to make sure it was perfect. So practice, practice, practice."

Elsa let out a groan. When we they going to leave her alone? Elsa thanked Aileen before she left the room.

"What's the matter?" Anna was incredibly perspective when it came to her sister.

"Nothing," Elsa shrugged but she sighed when Anna continued to give her a look. "I just want to be left alone. Like have a day off or something but I know I can't. Like not be me for just one day."

"Oh come on," Anna said. "You're Elsa Winters. Who doesn't want to be you?"

"Yeah," Elsa faked a smile. "You're right."

There were probably millions of people out there who would rather have her glamorous life than their own. The only person who didn't want to be Elsa Winters was Elsa Winters.

 **A/N: So this is the next chapter. I hope that everyone has enjoyed it. Please review =)**

 **(1) Phone number taken from the novel.**

 **(2) This is in Celsius.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **JackElsaForeve: Jack and Elsa will meet, probably within the next few chapters. Still a bit to go before that happens though.**

 **Nico Di Angelo101: Thanks and thanks for the luck. I managed to get one of the essays nearly finished though. Yay!**

 **Guest: Thanks, I hope you continue to love it. Updated soon as requested.**

 **Guest: If you wanna do that, I shall read them!**


	3. Luck May Begin To Change

**Chapter 3: Luck May Begin To Change**

Jack started to get nervous when the final week before the concert set in. They hadn't sold any tickets yet. That was two thousand dollars down the drain. Jack soon turned the corner headed straight into his friend Tooth who was gathering money out of an ATM machine. She was stuffing bank notes into her wallet when she looked up and saw Jack standing not too far away from her. She placed her wallet back into a pocket into her bag before she swung it over her shoulder and walked towards Jack.

"Hey," she said. "I hear you and Edmund have some crazy scheme going."

"Yeah," Jack laughed.

Tooth was the only person who called Bunnymund Edmund and was probably the only person who could get away with it. She was his girlfriend and had been for the last year. Bunnymund normally would care a lot if someone called him by his first name. Jack had no idea why but for Tooth, he made an exception. He made a lot of exceptions for her including the promise never to fall in love which he managed to do when he started to date Tooth.

"So how's it going?" they headed in the direction of the lockers. Jack liked to have one because he liked not having a heavy bag.

"Not good," Jack said. "Bunny hasn't sold a single ticket."

"Ouch," Tooth said as Jack opened the door to the lockers, "and her concert is like next Saturday isn't it?"

"Yep," Jack said pulling some things out of his pockets to find his keys. He managed to find them and unlocked his locker door. Jack piled stuff into the locker and grabbed stuff out.

"Ouch," Tooth repeated as she leaned against another set of lockers. "What are you going to do?"

"Kill your boyfriend for starters," Jack said. "I'm out a lot of money."

Tooth shrugged. "Well he does get some crazy ideas."

They both laughed as Jack started to sort out his books. Suddenly Bunnymund appeared out of nowhere. He gave Tooth a quick kiss on the cheek before he pulled out a wad of money. He started to count it out.

"Twenty, forty, sixty, hundred," he kept doing this until Jack had a stack of cash in his hand.

"What is this?" Jack asked as he counted out the money. There was fourteen hundred dollars in his hand. "Did you sell those tickets to those two guys?"  
"Those clowns?" Bunnymund said. "Nah, this woman called me this morning. She wanted four tickets for her daughter's birthday party. The whole business took twenty minutes not like those jokers who just string you along."

"Oh great," Jack looked at the money in his hand. He nearly had his entire investment back.

The following day, Bunnymund sold two more tickets making Jack earning back his entire money that he put in. Jack was no longer worried about his money now. If this sale went through, then all his money would be back. Bunnymund had called Jack earlier that day to say that he needed him to come along to help make the sale of those two tickets that he had just sold. Jack had agreed and so he was waiting outside his house for Bunnymund to come pick him up. Bunnymund had told him that they were going to some place called The Smokestack Restaurant run by a guy called Murdock. When he finally came, Jack got into his battered old car.

"I got to be at work by one," Jack said.

"I'll get you there on time," reassured Bunnymund.

They drove and Bunnymund told Jack a little bit more on what sale he had made.

"Is Murdock is first or last name?" Jack asked as they drove across a bridge to get to the other side of town.

"Dunno," Bunnymund shrugged.

Bunnymund drove them until they came to a place called the Smokestack Lighinin'. The letters were painted in brown letters above a smoky window storefront restaurant. If they weren't there to sell tickets, he wouldn't mind a sandwich or something. He had missed lunch which was something he didn't like doing.

"Here, you better hold these," Bunnymund said handing Jack the tickets.

Jack hadn't seen them since the day he had brought them. The words 'these tickets may not be resold' jumped back out at him as he stared at the tickets. Jack heard a bell as Bunnymund pushed the door open. There were a couple of tables occupied when they walked in. They were having probably an early lunch as it wasn't even noon yet. Every table looked like identical copies of each other. When they got to the front, a man from behind the counter talked to them.

"What can I get for you?" he asked them.

"We're looking for Murdock," Bunnymund asked.

"You found him," a voice said.

A black man with a grey beard appeared up to them from behind the counter. He had an apron that was splattered with various sources.

"You Bunnymund?" Murdock asked.

"Yep," Bunnymund said. He took Jack by the shoulders. "This is my man, Jacky Boy."

"Nice to meet you all," Murdock shook both their hands. "Let's see the tickets?"

Jack handed over the tickets and Murdock looked over there.

"Row M," he grinned at them. "Not too bad. Seven hundred for both of them right?"

"Yeah," Bunnymund said, "and you're getting a real bargain."

"Not so sure about that," Murdock headed over to the cash register and started counting out money from it. "But my daughter is in town and she can't get enough of Elsa Winters. When she heard that she was playing in town, it was all that she could talk about and I only get to see her once a month anyway. Hey Wiley, you ever listen to Elsa Winters?"

"Who?" one of the customers said when Murdock spoke to him.

"Elsa Winters," Murdock said.

"Never heard of her."

Wiley wore an old AC/DC t-shirt and had tattoos up and down his arms.

"Go punch E4," Murdock told him, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the jukebox. "See if she doesn't knock your socks off." He then turned back to Bunnymund and Jack. "I really do appreciate you boys coming down here. When it is your own business, you gotta do all the work and stay on top of it twenty four hours a day. I do it all; cook, clean, wash, you name it."

Jack waited for Murdock to return the tickets or for him to give them the money. Murdock was busy watching Wiley fumble with the jukebox. Jack's eyes never left Murdock. He hoped that things wouldn't go downhill from here.

"You boys want anything?" Murdock asked. "On the house?"

"Sure," Bunnymund said. "One lamb sandwich with the works"

"Sure," Murdock said. "What about you Jack?"

"The same," Jack said.

"You want your sauce hot or mild?" Murdock asked.

"Mild," Bunnymund said.

"Jack?" Murdock turned his attention to him.

"The same," Jack said.

Murdock started to cook up the sandwiches while Wiley managed to get the jukebox working. Elsa Winter's biggest hit came on the jukebox.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

 _Not a footprint to be seen,_

 _A kingdom of isolation,_

 _And it looks like I'm the queen,_

Murdock came over to where Jack and Bunnymund were sitting. Bunnymund had led Jack over to some seats before and they sat down. Jack kept his leg jigging while he waited. He was a little nervous. When Murdock came over carrying their sandwiches, he also brought their money. Jack felt bad for not trusting him.

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside,_

 _Couldn't keep it in,_

 _Heavens know I've tried._

"Man don't you just love her?" Murdock said to Wiley.

"She's alright," Wiley shrugged.

"So what do you want to drink?" Murdock asked them.

"Coke," Bunnymund said leaning back in his seat.

"Jack my man?" Murdock turned to him. "Let me guess, the same?"

Jack just shrugged in response.

"Does he tell you when he wants to go to the bathroom as well?" Murdock asked Bunnymund.

Jack bit into his sandwich. He had never tasted a sandwich quite as tasty as that one before. Maybe it had something to do with that he had all his money back and if they continued the way they were going to keep going in this direction.

Jack was in class the next day feeling quite elated with himself. Eight out of twelve tickets have been sold and it was only Tuesday. The concert would be on the Saturday night and according to Bunnymund, the closer they get to the concert, the closer they get to selling all their tickets. Mr. Warren took to the lectern and started his lecture. Jack drummed his pen against his notes. Mr. Warren took out his wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill and placed it under the document camera. The document camera could project whatever he placed underneath it. He would usually use to do written examples to questions or to show ads for things such as the yearly Economics barbeque. Jack wondered why he was showing the class of hundred pupils a ten dollar bill.

"I have a ten dollar bill here," Mr. Warren said. "Do I hear a bid of ten cents?"

Some of the kids looked at each other in confused until a kid in the front row offered ten cents.

"Going once, going twice," Mr. Warren said until a girl interrupted him.

"Hang on," she said. "Are you just going to sell Mike that ten dollar bill for ten cents?"

"Sure," Mr. Warren said. "Unless I get a better offer."

"Sure," she said. "I'll give you fifty cents for it."

The bidding slowly continued up. Jack himself offered two dollars for the ten dollar bill but couldn't go any higher than that as he didn't have any more cash. Eventually one of Jack's friend in his class, Matt, ended up trading his own ten dollar bill for Mr. Warren's one. There was a lesson in all of that. Jack didn't get it.

"One year I once sold it for ten dollars and ten cents," he told the class.

Jack left the economics class after the lecture feeling a little confused.

* * *

Elsa woke up at her usual early morning call and got ready for rehearsal. After her shower she found Kristoff walking through her hotel suite. Elsa quickly wrapped her towel around her and told him to get out. Since Elsa and Anna had adjoining rooms this often happened more times than she cared about. Kristoff looked very embarrassed before he quickly left her room through the front way. Maybe he wasn't expecting Elsa to be up this early in the morning. Elsa yelled at him which he looked a little upset at. Elsa was going to call him a doofus but she supposed she shouldn't. Instead, Elsa rolled her eyes and continued to get dressed. She pulled on a simple black singlet top with black jeggings to match. She knew she was going to do a lot of dancing today so she wanted to be comfortable. She pulled on some comfy shoes that she could easily dance in as well before she headed to her Aunt's hotel room and let herself in with her spare key. Once inside, she found her Aunt and Pitch going through things. Elsa wondered they were to do with the tour.

"There's my superstar," Pitch said to which Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I want to know how much money I'm going to make," Elsa said. "Is it a million yet?"

"It's not that simple dear," her Aunt Irena said.

"I wasn't asking you," Elsa said then realised that sounded rude. She mumbled a small apology to which her Aunt seemed to accept.

"I can't give you an exact figure," Pitch said as he leaned back in his chair. Both he and Elsa's Aunt were sitting at the table in their suite. Aunt Irena had her hands grasping around a cup of tea.

Pitch wasn't just Elsa's manager but he also took care of the entire business side. Elsa didn't know half of what actually went on during in the business side of the tour. Elsa looked at her Uncle or Step Uncle as she liked to refer to him by. He looked like he had just returned from the hotel's gym and spa. He was wearing sports shoes, a V-neck t-shirt and shorts. Pitch liked to keep in shape. He used to be a pro baseball player but only lasted one season. He had gotten hit in the face during a pitch (which Elsa thought was hilarious considering that was also his name) and thus hasn't been able to play again. Elsa did always want to know how someone could get hit by a pitch. She was sure that you would see it coming. Although, the story made Elsa laugh on several different occasions.

"Have I made a million dollars on this tour?" Elsa asked.

"There are a lot of expenses," Pitch explained. "Do you know how many people are on this tour?"

"No," Elsa was embarrassed to reveal the truth.

"Forty two," Pitch said. "They all have a salary plus there are additional costs for each venue that you play at."

"What's my salary?" Elsa asked.

"You don't get one. You get what is left over."

"You're doing very well sweetie," Aunt Irena said.

"How much does the Doofus get paid?" Elsa asked.

"I've asked you not to call him that," Aunt Irena said.

"Kristoff gets fourteen hundred a week plus expenses," Pitch said.

Elsa laughed. "Who pays for your new jacket?" she asked. Her Aunt Irena was sporting a brand new leather jacket. It looked good.

"Your money goes into a massive trust account," her Aunt said. "Only you can touch it sweetie."

"Well there is a lot that only I can do," Elsa said directing it towards Pitch. She had wanted to fire Pitch for years but there had always been something that kept him on. Pitch didn't hear this threat though. If he did, he was ignoring it.

"You won't make anything on this tour," he said. "It is all about exposure. Getting your name out there. Your CD sales will make more money than this tour ever could."

"Maybe we should charge more for the tickets," she said.

"Oh, you think so?" Elsa didn't like the patronising tone that he was giving her.

"In Philadelphia, a ticket was sold for a thousand dollars."

"Where did you hear that?"

"On the radio I think," Elsa was suddenly defensive. "I don't really know."

Pitch smirked at her. "I planted that story," he boasted as he jabbed a finger at himself. "You didn't even sell out there." He pointed at his overinflated head. "El Genius at work."

Elsa felt rather foolish in believing a story like that.

"The most important thing is hype," he continued. "Hype and buzz. Not talent. Hype and buzz."

"Well it makes me mad that ticket sculptures make the money instead of me."

"You let me worry about the business end of things. You just keep singing and shaking that sexy little booty."

"Listen what Pitch tells you," her Aunt Irena said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "He's made you into what you are."

Yeah, someone who can't get a single inch of freedom and is constantly hounded at every turn was the words going through her head but she didn't say anything. Instead she grabbed her stuff for rehearsals and headed out the door. She was glad to be getting away from Pitch for a while.

Hours later, Elsa was hanging out with the members of her band in the band bus. Her Aunt would have forty fits if she knew that is what she was doing so Elsa had snuck out after rehearsals as they had finished a lot earlier than they expected due to technical errors. Aileen would come find her at some point and Elsa planned on being in the right place when that happened. At the moment, she was playing the card game Scum with her fellow band members. There was Erik who was the drummer, Ragnar who was led guitarist, Anton who sometimes played the keyboard or piano and Magnus who played bass guitar. They were all from Arendelle like how Elsa was. They all spoke several Scandinavian languages such as Dutch, Norwegian and Sweden but they, like Elsa, spoke fluent English.

They had asked what they should do to let the time go by until they were called back to preform again. Elsa had suggested a card game and Anton always like to bring cards with him. The reason for this is because he likes to improve his magic skills. Elsa has yet to witness any of these magic skills but decided not to question it. Anton wasn't the guy who would lie about stuff, so Elsa waited to witness his magic acts that he swore he did actually know.

Elsa had so far won the last two games. Erik, who could give her old friend Merida a run for her money when it came to competition, wasn't too happy about it. He tried to catch up but he could never manage it. Iron Maiden was playing over the sound system. Elsa, who preferred songs by Tayler Swift or Beyoncé, felt like it was a bit of a refresher. Whenever Elsa looked at these men, she didn't see the rockers they once were. She saw just a bunch of older guys stuck in a bit of a time loop. Magnus liked to smoke and there was a cigarette in his mouth. Elsa pretended that it didn't bother her. Anything that prevented her from having to hang out with Pitch or her Aunt who had changed a lot since she married that creep. Elsa picked up her cards.

"Okay, Ragnar," she said. "You start."

Ragnar had lost the previous round which earned him the title of Scum. He had to pass his best cards to Elsa which was one of the jokers (Elsa just so happened to have the other which now meant she had both of them) and the two of diamonds. Ragnar laid down double fours which Elsa knew that she could easily beat. Magnus, placed his cigarette in an ash tray, put down double sixes. When it was Erik's turn, he placed down double queens. Everyone let down an audible gasp. He had really jumped up the round. Elsa stared down at her hand. She wasn't sure if she wanted to beat him or not. She could as she had double queens as well and their suits were better than Erik's queens' suits. She also had double kings in her hand. Should she risk some of her better cards?

Elsa decided to go for it. She wouldn't place her kings down. They would be saved for later. Instead she placed down her other queens which made everyone look impressed at the play. They were all playing up their reactions for the game which didn't matter to Elsa. She preferred it that way. Much more drama if it was done that way anyway.

"Can anyone beat that?" she asked.

Ragnar scanned his hand. "I'm out."

"Me too," Magnus said putting down his hand. He took his cigarette and placed it between his lips. He took a deep inhaling suck before exhaling a lot of smoke. Elsa let out a cough or two. She really didn't like cigarette smoke but she never got to play with the guys so she had to pretend that it didn't bother her.

"Erik?" she asked turning to him.

Erik had been staring at his cards for the last few minutes. Elsa knew that he was debating whether or not to play a higher card which told Elsa that he did indeed have a higher card to play. Maybe he had the other two kings. Elsa waited for his move. She drummed her fingers against the table as she waited. Erik didn't do anything. He just stared at his hand. In the end he gestured with his fingers that Elsa won the hand. Elsa had glee written all over her face as she took the play and placed it in a neat pile. Elsa stared at her hand as she wondered what play she should play next.

"So Elsa," Anton said. "I thought your Auntie didn't allow you to hang out with us."

"She doesn't need to know," Elsa picked out a four card straight (a three, four, five and six) and placed it down on the table. "Besides, I have Kristoff to protect me."

Like always, Kristoff wasn't too far away from Elsa. He had taken a back seat to the game and was sitting in one of the bus's couches reading the newspaper. He kept sending the band members certain looks from behind the paper.

"Yeah well," Magnus said. "Maybe she would be better keeping that watchful eye on that husband of hers instead of on you."

"Don't go there," Anton said.

"What do you mean?" Elsa was confused by Magnus' statement and even more confused by Anton's reaction to it. Any focus on the card game was now gone. Elsa's attention was completely on Anton and Magnus now.

"It's nothing," Anton said quite quickly.

"She's a grown girl," Magnus said. "She is old enough to know. She ought to know the truth."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Anton said.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"All I'm saying is that she better keep one eye," Magnus said, "on that husband of hers and another one eye on Aileen."

"And what I am saying," Anton said, "is that you better not jabber on about stuff that you don't know anything about."

"Aileen is my Aunt's friend," Elsa said. "They often go shopping together."

"She's your Uncle's friend too," Ragnar said.

"He's not my Uncle," Elsa's expression darkened. She had never considered Pitch to be a member of her family.

"He's married to your Aunt," Ragnar said.

"He's not my Uncle," Elsa said firmly which seemed to drop the subject.

"The girl likes to shop," Erik said, "I'll give you that but the real question we got to ask ourselves here is, whose money is she spending?"

Aileen was pretty much the person in charge of everything to do with the tour travel arrangements, among other things. On this tour she was basically the tour manager as well. Elsa had this small stuff snowman that her parents had given her when she was five. She had once left it in a hotel suite in France during one of her tours. Elsa loved that snowman as it was a reminder of her parents. She never went anywhere without it. They had called the hotel but they said they didn't have it. Aileen was the one who had personally flown back to the hotel and searched until she had found it in the laundry room of the hotel.

Elsa always thought that Aileen always had her act together and was someone really cool who Elsa could talk to about anything. She sometimes would talk about her fear of preforming whenever Elsa got stage fright. Elsa wasn't always a confident person when it came to preforming and would often get a lot of nerves. Once on stage, she would lose herself in the music or look to find her sister's face in the audience. Anna would come to every single of Elsa's concerts and wouldn't be backstage but out in the audience for Elsa to look at. Elsa would sometimes pretend that she was only singing to her. It always worked. But Aileen would always be the person before the show, if Elsa was having trouble or if Anna was backstage, to be the one to help Elsa out. Elsa couldn't imagine someone as smart as her being involved with someone as gross and as much as a creep as Pitch was.

Aileen would also often go with her Aunt on shopping sprees. Before Aileen had come along, there wasn't much style in her Aunt's clothes. Now whenever they went out shopping together, her Aunt would come back with clothes that looked really good with her. Aileen had really good taste, well at least in clothes.

However, the more Elsa thought about this situation, the better she felt. Maybe if Pitch really was cheating on her Aunt then that could be considered a good thing. Maybe her Aunt would finally divorce the freak at last. Elsa's phone went off and Elsa saw who had sent the text.

"Speak of the devil," she muttered. Elsa checked her phone. It was a message from Aileen saying that due to the problems that the crew were having, the rehearsal was cancelled. She passed this message to the band who started to go in their different directions. Kristoff started to get to his feet and Elsa knew that it was time to go. Elsa didn't really want to end their time together so suddenly. They hadn't yet even finished their game but Elsa knew that it was time for it. Elsa gathered up her things, threw her coat around her shoulders and headed out of the bus into the carpark with Kristoff by her side.

Kristoff escorted Elsa back to her hotel room. Elsa approached the counter and asked for the key for a Judy Jetson. It was a game that she and Aileen played. Aileen would choose characters from TV shows to register Elsa under at hotels so that the media wouldn't get wind of her. Elsa would also wear disguises to help blend it. Kristoff leaned backwards against the hotel desk as the receptionist handed Elsa her key. Elsa then headed back up to her hotel room. A bunch of paparazzi walked right by Elsa. She kept her head down low as she walked by them. Kristoff placed his hand on her shoulder and helped her through the crowd of media. Apparently a famous American Footballer was staying at the hotel. They weren't yet aware that Elsa was staying in the same hotel and Elsa was very glad at this. Paparazzi always did like to hound her and that constantly annoyed her. Dealing with the media was just one of the things that Elsa Winters had to do. It wasn't something that Elsa liked having to do but it was a necessary part of being Elsa Winters, the famous and glamourous pop sensation.

At least she got off rehearsals early.

 **A/N: Hey guys, this is the latest update. A quite a few Small Steps references, if you can spot them. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Jelsa4life: Thanks for the complements and nice words. They meant a lot. Sorry to see that you're not reading as much. I'm not reading as much either but I do try to every now and then. Yeah gonna write a book one day. I have quite a few ideas up my sleeve. So, just gonna say thanks again!**

 **Sunshine unicorn happiness: Yeah it is long time no see, glad to see you again. I do love Small Steps too! Lots of references and characters that you may recognise. Hmm, the 12th Doctor and Peter C, I am actually not watching his season as I do not like him as the Doctor. I don't know why, I just can't stand Peter C. Strange, I know. So thus, I haven't been enjoying the season and thus haven't been watching it. I watched the first few and didn't really like them.**

 **JackElsaforve: Dunno when Elsa will get a break. Maybe she will at some point.**

 **Gracialoveme: I was so close (holds up thumb a finger that is millimetres apart from one another) to using the name Irene actually. It popped up in my head due to that House M.D. episode, Guardian Angels. So I looked for a Scandinavian alternative and found one. Yes, Irena is married to Pitch (in the book the singer's mother is married to Pitch's character), wait for it in later chapters. Yeah sorry, doesn't fit the story as I would prefer Idina Menzel songs (as she is Elsa) but thanks for the suggestion. Surviving school has been accomplished. Surviving University is whole other thing and that's what I have to do at the moment. Not fun at the moment. Rounding off, thanks for the review!**

 **Alaethia: Thanks!**

 **Guest Reviews: Never actually heard of that show. Ragnar, like all my Scandinavian names, all come from the same sight. No reference to other shows. In answer to your questions 1; 40 degrees C is only 104 degrees in F, so actually not that far off. Many countries do go up to that. The book mentioned 100 degrees F and so I took a estimate guess which turned out to be pretty close. 2. I can make any one the bad guy if I wanted to. A lot more sinister things to come. 3. I do not get my story ideas from any other stories. They are all my own, original ideas. That story, I saw, after I came up with this idea and had already named my story. A bit unfortunate but the name was already stuck. A lot of stories have similar ideas. There is just so many ideas you can come up with. 3:17, surprising accurate, actual time was 3:18am.**

 **Guest: Hmm, not bad. I would change the brother to a sister if it was me as Jack in Rise of The Guardians had a sister.**

 **Nico Di Angelo101: Nearly there for ya. Yeah I like how Jack and Elsa haven't yet met. Thanks for the review!**

 **Me ofrzco como Trubuto: Thanks a lot!**


	4. The Day of The Concert

**Chapter 4: The Day of The Concert**

Bunnymund sold four more tickets the following day to a couple of high school students a few days later. Jack was now seven hundred and fifty dollars up. Jack was currently talking to a girl that he liked in class. Her name was Izzy and she was a pro skater – well used to be. She was taking break to get a degree and she wanted to be a career woman. They were chatting about the latest basketball game that had played last night. Jack watched as she opened up her computer to write down the lecture notes. Jack saw that it was Elsa Winters' latest album cover.

"So," he said, "I see you like Elsa Winters."

"Oh yeah," Izzy flushed with excitement. "I absolutely adore her."

Jack really wanted to ask to her to the concert. He had wanted to ask her out like ever since he had met her. He could always ask Bunnymund for the last two tickets.

"You going to her concert?" Jack asked with bated breath.

"Nah," Izzy looked disappointed. "It's on the same day as my grandmother's 90th birthday and I can't miss that. What about you?"

"I have a spare ticket," Jack shrugged.

"Lucky," Izzy whined. "I really wanted to go but I can't. Maybe you can find someone else to go with you."

Jack thought about what Izzy said all the way home. He knew who he should take to the concert alright. He had made a deal with Bunnymund about it. Once home, he headed upstairs and put his bag on his bed. Pippa was already home. She was just in her room on her computer jamming to Elsa Winters as usual. There wouldn't be a day that went by where Jack didn't hear her music at least ten times a day. Jack knocked on her door – a white door with the letters in different colours and styles spelling out the word 'Pippa' – and was allowed into her room. Pippa smiled at her big brother and then turned off the music and turned around in her swivel chair and looked at him.

"Yo Jack," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"You free Saturday night?" Jack asked.

"Why?" Pippa returned to whatever she was doing on her computer before Jack walked in. "Mum want us to clean the garage or something?"

"No," Jack said. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the Elsa Winters' concert."

Jack prepared himself for the loud deafening noise that escaped from his younger sister's mouth. Pippa nearly fell off her chair in shock. She slowly got up from the seat and started to shake and tremble with excitement.

"Are you telling me," she said, her voice also shaking, "that you have two tickets to go see Elsa Winters, live, on stage?"

"I do," Jack said. "Well my friend does. I'll get them off him soon."

Pippa let out a shrill sound that sounded a lot like she was screaming with excitement. She had always wanted to go and see Elsa Winters live. Now was her chance. She didn't want to waste it. She knew every single song by Elsa Winters by heart. She had even memorised her dance moves off her music videos. Pippa then raced at Jack and engulfed him in a giant hug. Jack's mouth was suddenly full of her hair as she jumped up and down in her excitement.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," Pippa kept saying as she jumped up and down.

"You're very welcome," he said when she had finally calmed down – well she would never fully calm down as this was a once in a lifetime opportunity for her.

Pippa gave him a big kiss on his cheek. "You are like the best brother _ever_. I will never be mad at you ever again as long as we both shall live."

"Sure you will," Jack laughed, "but that's what siblings are for."

Pippa gave him another kiss. "I need to go call Sophie and brag like there is no tomorrow. I want to make her so envious."

"You would do that to your best friend?" Jack laughed.

"Totally," Pippa laughed too.

"Well I best go get our tickets," Jack said.

"You do that," Pippa said. "Guard them with your life."

Jack laughed as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

As soon as her brother left, Pippa picked up her cell phone to call Sophie. She couldn't wait to make her envious of the fact that she was going to see Elsa Winters and she wasn't. Pippa found Sophie's contact in her phone and pressed the button to call her. Pippa held up the phone to her ear and heard it ringing.

" _You are speaking to the most awesomest person ever_ ," Sophie said. " _Speak and be acknowledged._ "

"Soph," Pippa said as she flung herself onto her bed. "It's the one and the only, Pippa Frost."

" _Ah_ ," Sophie's voice said as it came out through the speaker. " _What can I do for you my fine feathered friend?_ "

"Guess what Jack just informed me," Pippa said. She could already feel the excitement build up inside of her.

" _That he's taking you ballroom dancing next week_?" Sophie's bored voice said.

"No," Pippa said as she twirled her hair in her free hand. "It may have something to do with this Saturday."

There was this silence that took over the conversation. Pippa was glad that this was over the telephone and not in person (although Pippa would have killed to see the look that Sophie was clearly showing at this very moment) as Sophie would have slapped the smirking expression that was all over her face.

" _No_ ," Sophie said almost in a whisper.

"Yes!" squealed Pippa.

" _You are going to see Elsa Winters? Without me?_ "

"Sorry," Pippa said. "The Jack Man only has two tickets. He could have brought a date but he chose yours truly instead."

" _Maybe his date turned him down_ ," Sophie suggested which Pippa laughed at.

Pippa shrugged. "Possible. But I get to go see Elsa Winters on stage tomorrow night."

" _Lucky_ ," whined Sophie.

"I get to see her preform live," Pippa continued.

" _Stop bragging_ ," Sophie's voice was sounding rather grumpy which Pippa took absolute delight in.

"I shan't," Pippa said. "I also get to see her preform Let It Go live too."

" _I'm going to hang up on you now_."

Pippa laughed.

* * *

The next day, Jack practically bolted to Bunnymund's house. He had gone over the previous night but Bunnymund had stayed over at Tooth's, so he had to go over today. He was hoping more than anything that he hadn't sold the last two tickets. He could practically hear Bunnymund's voice right now _A thousand bucks each_. Then again, Jack could always buy some tickets off Felix if he needed. Felix had a ton of tickets to sell. He probably hadn't yet unloaded them all just yet.

Bunnymund answered the door as Jack banged on it. Bunnymund lived quite far from Jack and so he had to take his car to see him. There hadn't been parking nearby, so Jack had practically raced ten blocks to get to his house. Jack was sweaty and out of breath when he arrived.

"Hey man," Bunnymund said. "You need some water or something?"

"No man," Jack said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Bunnymund opened his door to reveal his lounge and kitchen combined. Bunnymund lived in a one level flat that he shared with his parents and his older brother. Tooth was sitting on the couch watching something on TV. Jack could hear Bradley Cooper (who was one of Tooth's many celebrity crushes) on the TV. Jack wondered if she was watching E as it sounded like some kind of interview show. Tooth waved at Jack when he entered and he smiled back. Bunnymund brought Jack some water even though Jack had never asked for it. Bunnymund knew that Jack needed it. Jack gulped it down in one gulp.

"Glad you're hear man," Bunnymund said. He gave Jack a couple of fake punches to the gut. "I have amazing news."

"What's the news?" Jack silently begged that it had nothing to do with the tickets and that Bunnymund was about to announce that he was moving in with Tooth or something like that. Jack could already hear the words 'I sold the tickets'. Jack's insides started to squirm. He had already promised Pippa. What would he do if he couldn't fulfil that promise to her? He would feel like some kind of fraud. He did not want to be that person.

"I have a guy who called me like ten minutes wanting the last tickets," Bunnymund said. "He's so desperate, he's offered four hundred and fifty for each ticket! See, I told you that the price will only go up!"

"Bunny," Jack said. "I offered those tickets to Pippa. She really wants to go."

"Oh," Bunnymund's face fell. "Pippa?"

"Well she practically worships the ground that Elsa Winters walks on."

Bunnymund looked like he was fighting a battle in his brain. "We're talking nine hundred dollars here!"

"I promised Pippa. I'll even throw in your three hundred fifty."

Bunnymund started to laugh. "They're your tickets. You don't have to buy them twice."

Bunnymund said that he would be over tomorrow, the day of the concert, with the tickets. Jack returned home and found that Pippa was pacing around her room and Jack could hear her talking to someone, most probably she had called every single classmate of hers (all of them adored Elsa Winters) to brag that she was going to the concert. By now, she was probably bragging about every little detail of the concert right down to the seats that they sit in. Jack had to stifle a laugh. He was just glad that he got to do this for his younger sister. The door then opened and his mother came in. She only worked half days on Fridays, so it wasn't a surprise when she walked through the door.

"Hey Jack," she said as she placed her coat and purse on the kitchen table. "Is Pippa home?"

Pippa had a long weekend due to it being a teacher only day which was why she wasn't at school when she would normally be.

"Yeah," Jack jabbed his thumb to the ceiling, "She's been using all her credit to brag to her friends that she's going to see Elsa Winters tomorrow."

"Oh is that why I could still hear Let It Go at two o'clock this morning?" his mother said sounding thoroughly amused.

"Yeah," Jack laughed. He too could hear Pippa singing Let It Go in the early hours of the morning. He would normally have complained about it but he just grinned into his pillow and tried to block it out.

"Might I ask how she managed to get those tickets?" his mother looked straight at him. "Did one of her friends ask her to it?"

"I might have managed to score some tickets," Jack said.

"How much did they cost?" his Mum asked.

Jack grinned. "Not too much."

His mother matched his grin. She gripped his shoulder in affectionate way before she grabbed her stuff and headed up to her room.

The next day, Jack was getting ready while he was waiting for Bunnymund to drop off the tickets. Jack was wearing one of his nicer pair of jeans (a dark blue colour) and had a black t-shirt on. He was wearing some black, leather shoes as well. He would put on his grey blazer later before he went to the concert. It was only six and the concert wouldn't start till eight. He could hear the shower going and knew that was Pippa. She had already been in there for the last ten minutes. Jack knew that she wanted to look her best for the concert. Jack headed downstairs and looked out the window in the lounge. Where were you Bunnymund? Jack thought as he looked out the window. Bunnymund had promised to be at his place by five and it was an hour later.

Jack got out his cell phone to check if he had any messages. He didn't. Jack started to pace up and down. He called Bunnymund a few times but there was no response. Pippa came down wearing a short skirt with some tights underneath it and a t-shirt that matched the skirt. She smiled at Jack.

"Everything okay Jack?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jack lied. Man did he hate to lie to his baby sister but he was sure that Bunnymund would be here soon with the tickets. "Keep getting ready. Bunnymund is just stuck in traffic but he will be here soon with our tickets."

"Great," Pippa sang as she raced back up the stairs. She started to sing what sounded like Let It Go.

Jack called Bunnymund again the second she was out of sight. This time Bunnymund answered the phone.

"Hey man," Bunnymund said.

"Where are you?" Jack snarled into the phone. "You promised you would be here an hour ago."

"I was talking to that guy before," he said. "I told him that the tickets weren't for sale but then he offered five hundred for each of them. I told him that they were promised for a friend. He then offered six hundred!"

"No!" Jack said.

"We're talking twelve hundred dollars!"

"I promised Pippa."

"Alright," Bunnymund sighed. "I'll be over soon."

Jack was happy to hear that. Pippa came down a while later, looking like she was ready for a night out. She flung herself onto the couch and got out her cell phone. Jack kept checking his watch every few minutes.

"He still not here?" Jack's and Pippa's Mum came down the stairs. "I would have thought you would be nearly gone by now."

Jack thought so too. _If you had sold those tickets, I will kill you_ , Jack thought as he stared out the window.

His Mum turned to Pippa. "Now you do everything Jack tells you."

"Yes Mum," Pippa didn't look up from his phone.

She turned to Jack. "You take care of your sister."

"Yes Mum," Jack said.

"Good," their mother seemed satisfied by their answers.

Soon Jack saw Bunnymund's beat up car come up to the driveway.

"About time," Jack muttered.

Bunnymund got out of his car and headed up to the house. Jack opened the door for him and felt relief course through him.

"What took you so long?" Jack demanded.

Bunnymund ignored Jack's question. "Hey Pippa, are you ready to rock 'n' roll?"

"Yes," Pippa threw her hands in the air and screamed the word. Bunnymund high-fived Pippa in the excitement.

Bunnymund laughed before handing over an envelope. Jack peeked inside it and saw that the remaining two tickets inside it. Jack grinned when he saw it. He was really glad that Bunnymund had come through for him and Pippa.

"Just remember," Bunnymund said, "be flexible."

"Alright," Jack said.

"You hear what I'm saying?" Bunnymund said. "Be _flexible_."

"Yeah, I hear you," Jack didn't have time for any of Bunnymund's nonsense. They were running a little late and getting to the concert venue would be a nightmare. Everyone will be out in full force in order to get to the concert on time. There would probably be traffic all the way to The North Pole. This was a once in a lifetime for Burgess. It's not every day when someone as high profiled as Elsa Winters comes knocking on the old Burgess door. Jack turned to his younger sister who had jumped eagerly to her feet. She was ready to have a rocking fun time.

"Let's go," Jack grinned at her.

"You kids behave now," their mother said. "Don't come back with tattoos or piercings."

"Relax Mum," Pippa said as she kissed her on the cheek. "It's not a rock concert."

Jack grinned as he kissed his mother on her cheek as well. She didn't know that Pippa had a tattoo already. She had gotten it at one of those mall tattoo parlours that didn't care about age or ID. Pippa and some friends all had gone to get one during one weekend several months ago. The tattoo was of three snowflakes intertwining with two smaller snowflakes as decoration. It was located on her right shoulder and was often kept covered by clothing as so not to alert her mother who would ground Pippa until the end of time if she found out what Pippa was hiding.

"Goodbye Mum," Jack said giving her a hug.

"You keep a sharp eye on her," she said to Jack.

"Sure Mum," Jack grinned.

Jack then headed out the door with Pippa right behind him. Jack noticed that the time said twenty three passed seven. The concert started at eight. Thankfully, if Jack was lucky, getting to the concert wouldn't take too long. Jack clicked his seatbelt into place and grinned over at his sister. Pippa looked as Christmas had come early. Jack turned on the radio and Elsa Winters' most famous song came onto the radio.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

 _not a footprint to be seen._

 _A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen._

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._

 _Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried._

Jack looked over to his sister who was singing along with the music. Pippa threw the song over to Jack who sang the next part of the song.

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see._

 _Be the good girl you always have to be._

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._

 _Well, now they know!_

"Nice," Pippa said. She then continued to sing along with the radio. She added dance moves this time.

 _Let it go, let it go!_

 _Can't hold it back any more._

Jack sang the next part of the song while Pippa held her hand out, clenched in a fist which looked just like a microphone.

 _Let it go, let it go!_

 _Turn away and slam the door._

 _I don't care what they're going to say._

 _Let the storm rage on._

Jack and Pippa sang the last line together.

 _The cold never bothered me anyway._

* * *

Elsa had woken up that morning – the morning of her concert, staring at her hotel ceiling. She was often nervous when it came to performing but that often went out the window when she lost herself in the music. Elsa stayed in bed longer than she normally would. She looked over at her alarm clock. It read that it was ten after eight in the morning. Elsa should have been out of bed ten minutes ago as Pitch liked to keep her under a strict schedule; a schedule that Elsa didn't like having.

Elsa rolled over and nearly rolled onto her soft toy; her little snowman Olaf that her parents gave her when she was little. Elsa liked to keep it on her as a sort of good luck charm. Elsa cuddled it for a moment before she got out of bed. It took her five minutes to throw something on. The moment when Elsa pulled her jumper over her head was the minute when Pitch and her Aunt Irena came through the door.

"You ready?" Pitch asked.

Elsa shrugged.

"Well you better be," Pitch said. "We have a concert at eight tonight plus a whole day of rehearsals. The car leaves at nine and you need to be in it."

Elsa nodded which made Pitch smile.

"Good," Pitch gripped her shoulder. Elsa thought it was supposed to be in an affectionate way but Elsa doubted that Pitch was capable of such emotion. His grip was tight and felt like ice on Elsa's exposed shoulder.

He then left with Elsa's Aunt. As soon as they left, Elsa flung herself onto her bed. She just needed a few moments with herself to get her thoughts together. Tonight was just going to be like any other concert. That was the hope. Elsa's moments of peace were soon interrupted when Elsa saw her door opening and her sister leaping onto her bed. Anna lay down right beside her.

"Hey," Anna said. "You okay?"

Elsa shrugged.

"Nervous I supposed," Anna suggested.

Elsa could only shrug. Her voice had suddenly failed her but Anna understood. Anna patted Elsa's arm affectingly. Anna then sat up.

"Well it looks like there is a show we got to do," Anna said.

"Yeah," Elsa sat up to. "Guess we do. Are you going to be there?"

"Of course," Anna said. "Have I ever missed one?"

"Maybe that one in Berlin two months ago," Elsa joked.

"I had glandular fever," Anna said. "I think missing one concert in three years was quite acceptable."

Elsa laughed. "Joking, joking."

Anna smiled and shoved Elsa in a joking like manner. "Well come on, we got to get this show on the road."

"Indeed we do," Elsa grinned.

She gathered up her stuff and with Anna right behind her, left her hotel room.

 **A/N: Nearly at the concert, next chapter should do it. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **sunshine unicorn happiness. I've stop watching Doctor Who as I can no longer watch it. Its probably not going to grow on me. Finally, someone who understands. All my friends who watch Doctor Who like Peter C. Sherlock? Yeah I do watch it, seen every episode. Its alright. Thanks!**

 **archbaldmatthe1: Cool, keep brainstorming your ideas until you have the one that sounds like it is a winner. No questions at the moment, but will ask if I have any.**

 **Me ofrezco como Tributo: Thanks!**


	5. The Concert

**Chapter 5: The Concert**

Jack managed to get his car to the local venue in plenty of time despite there being a lot of traffic on the road. Jack was lucky and managed to get all the green lights. Jack drove through the carpark of Burgess Arena, the venue that was hosting Elsa Winters latest tour. It was Pippa who managed find a park. They had been going around for what seemed ages and when Pippa found it, Jack felt relieved. Jack and Pippa got out of the car and followed the thousands of people up to the main entrance where they were checking people in. Jack and Pippa waited in line. Pippa kept craning her neck to see how far the line ahead of them was. She did not look pleased.

"The line just goes on and on," she said. "I can't even see the start."

"Well this is a popular concert," Jack said. "You might just have to wait your turn."

"But I can't," Pippa said. "It's Elsa Winters. I want to be in there as soon as possible."

Jack laughed. "Patience Pippa. If I can wait for Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows, you can wait for this."

Pippa huffed but didn't say anything. Pippa stood on tippy toe to see if she could see the front of the queue. Jack, who had a height advantage over the crowd, could see what Pippa could see while she was on tippy toe. Slowly, the line moved forward and Jack and Pippa soon got to the front. Jack handed over their tickets and the guy checked them before handing them back. He allowed them both to enter and they did so. Pippa was almost skipping with joy when they allowed her in.

Pippa wanted to get a souvenir. Jack went and bought them both a bucket of popcorn and a drink each with his own money. Pippa hadn't saved up a lot of money as she didn't think she would be able to come to the concert. Jack knew that she only had enough money for one or two things at the concert. Pippa soon came over to Jack and looked excited at what was in his hands (Jack had to do a balancing act to carry it all). Jack noticed that she didn't buy anything. When Jack questioned her about it, she pulled out a few token gifts she bought. She got a key chain and a pen. Jack had a quick peek at the prices of the other things. They were all really expensive.

Jack and Pippa soon found their seats in Row M not long after that. Around them were thousands of seats all in a series of rows. The stage was massive. There wasn't anything on it as there was red curtain covering it. Jack could feel the excitement from everyone in the room. Jack looked up and down the row. These must be the people who Bunnymund must have sold his tickets to.

"Great seats huh?" he asked Pippa.

"Yes!" Pippa had to nearly scream over the noise of everyone in the room.

Jack looked up and down the road, looking for Murdock. He couldn't see him but he saw a girl that looked like she could be his daughter. She was holding hands with the boy sitting next to her. It looked like she was with her boyfriend. If she was Murdock's daughter then it was too bad. He remembered that Murdock bought those tickets to spend more time with his daughter as he only got to see her on the one weekend every a month.

* * *

Backstage, Elsa was sitting in a random chair in her usual blue sweat suit. This was the worst moment for her. Her nerves would be in full out stressed mode. She had this nervous tick; she would constantly tap her foot against the floor and tap her fingers against any surface – her arm, her leg, a table. At least everything would be alright once she started singing and then she would be lost in the music.

"Can you stop that?" came the irritated voice of her sister.

"Sorry," Elsa said as she realised that she was busy tapping her foot.

In an effort to stop her tapping, Elsa focused in on the people around her. The backstage was filled with people, half of whom she didn't even recognise. Besides the people on were working on the tour, there were record company executives, friends of the record company, all kinds of people. Every so often, someone would get pass Kristoff and ask for her autograph. In Houston, a woman and her two daughters actually asked her to sing a song for her. Speaking of Kristoff, he was standing only a few metres away chatting to her sister. She laughed at something he said and placed her hand on his upper arm in an affectionate way. It made her smile.

Elsa fiddled with her blue sweat suit. Underneath was her the outfit she was going to wear on stage. For some strange reason, it was okay to wear such an outfit in front of thousands of people on stage but backstage, it was embarrassing, Elsa made sure that her top was zipped up to the very top. She wished she had stayed in her dressing room but it was nearly eight. However the concerts never started on time. This was because Pitch a.k.a. El Genius liked to _make 'em wait_. He didn't want Elsa to get onto the stage until the audience had worked itself into a frenzy.

Elsa's eyes found him. He was screaming into his walkie-talkie. She pitied the person on the other end. It didn't take long to get Pitch's bad side. Next to him, her Aunt was sipping out of those horrible souvenir cups with her face on. Lately, she has been having cocktails during the show. At least there was no sign of Aileen. Elsa could no longer stand the sight of her. She was currently in Dallas making preparations for the next hotel. Elsa's eyes focused in on her Aunt. Maybe her Aunt had suspected that there was something going on with her no good rotten husband, Pitch Black, and Aileen. That could be the reason for the cocktails.

Elsa's ears soon heard the sound of a DJ that was on stage. The DJ was firing up the stage.

" _Is everyone ready?_ " the DJ said.

* * *

"Yes!" Pippa shouted at the top of her lungs. Jack was standing right next to her and yet he couldn't hear a thing.

" _Are you sure_?" the DJ asked.

"Yes!" he and Pippa shouted.

" _Because Elsa Winters will be standing in this very spot in just five minutes._ "

Jack felt Pippa's brightly coloured fingernails digging into his arm.

" _So don't let the cold bother you and hold on a little further!_ "

Everyone cheered the reference to Elsa Winters' biggest hits. Jack soon became aware that someone was tapping his shoulder. Jack looked up and saw a security guard with two men. Jack recognised the security guard. It was someone who he had hoped never to see again. Jack allowed his rage to dim while he clenched his fists.

"Excuse me," the guard said. "May I please see your ticket?"

Behind him were a man and woman around his age.

"May I please see your ticket?" the security guard asked again.

"My tickets?" Jack asked.

"Please," the guard said.

Jack tried to remember what he had done with them. Had he dropped them when he was dealing with the popcorn and the soda? That was a possibility.

"You're sitting in our seats," the girl accused.

"Am not," Pippa retorted.

Jack fumbled with his pockets. The guard stepped back almost instinctively.

"I don't want any trouble," the guard said. He placed his hands on his walkie-talkie. "I just want to make sure that you're in the right seats."

Jack didn't want any trouble either. "I have my tickets here, somewhere."

Jack continued to fumble with his pockets. The guard raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid you are going to have to come with me _sir_ ," the guard put great emphasis on the word. Jack knew it was because he was taunting him.

"I've got them here," Jack shouted. He had to shout. It was partly out of frustration and partly because the crowd was now stomping their feet with impatience.

"Please come with me sir and I'll make sure you have the right tickets."

Jack had a funny feeling that the guard was trying taunt him, maybe into a fight? Well, trust him to do something like that.

"Just wait!"

The guard then spoke into his walkie-talkie. "I'm going to need some help over here in Section B."

Jack must have checked his pockets a hundred times. Where were the tickets? Jack then realised that he could have put them in his blazer pocket and he took off his blazer when he sat down. Jack picked up his blazer and found the ticket stubs.

"Found them," Jack said in a relieved voice.

The guard took the ticket stubs and looked them over. Another guard soon came over when the first guard was looking over the tickets. Jack recognised the other security guard as well. He didn't like where this was going.

"What seems to be the problem?" the second guard said.

"Counterfeit tickets," the first security guard said to the second one. "He refuses to leave."

"What?" Jack exclaimed. The tickets were….counterfeit? Jack reached out for the tickets but the first security guard grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Whatcha doing there Jacky?" the guard breathed into his ear.

"Get off me," Jack snarled at him.

"Please," Pippa said. "You're hurting him."

Pippa tried to get the guard off Jack but the second guard grabbed her and jerked her arm around behind her back. Pippa let out gasp of pain. Jack jerked himself free to get the other guard off her but the other guard, released Pippa from his grasp, managed to grab Jack and force him to the floor. He then felt the guards handcuffing him. Pippa started to cry as she watched this. Pippa started to freak out. Jack thought she might be having a panic attack. She often got them when she was faced with situations like this. Pippa started to have trouble breathing and she gripped her chair for help. Jack knew what was going on. It's happened before and especially around the two guys in front of her.

"Did you give her something?" the guard said looking at Pippa.

"What?" Jack yelled. "Why would I give her something?" Jack winced in pain as the guard who had him grabbed his hair and yanked it backwards. "She's not on drugs," Jack gasped through the pain.

Jack could hear the guard talking to someone on the walkie-talkie; he was calling for a doctor. "We're going to have to pump her stomach!"

"Look," the guard released his hair and was no longer was shouting. Jack's face banged against the floor when the guard released his hair. "It would really help if we knew what kind of drugs we are dealing with."

"You think it's bad now," the other guard said, "believe me, you do not want anything to happen to her."

"Let me calm her down," Jack said.

"What's she on!" a guard yelled at him.

Jack noticed that Pippa's panic attack was starting to get worse. The worse it got for Jack, the worst it got for her. Jack jerked his face up to see what was going on with his sister. He caught a glimpse of her face. She really couldn't breathe now. She was grasping at her chest. Jack also saw that she was wheezing very heavily as she tried to catch her breath. The small movement from Jack caused the officers to think that he was going to run for it. They both tackled him to the ground. Something then whacked against his skull which caused pain to appear.

"What is going on here?" a voice, a woman's voice as Jack slowly realised.

"Stay back Mayor," one guard said. "He's all whacked out on something."

"You don't hit someone who's already on the ground, in handcuffs," said Cherry Lane, the Mayor.

"He drugged that little girl!"

"She is not on drugs," Jack gasped.

"Shut up," the officer said, pushing his head against the floor.

"I'm working at your house," Jack gasped. Jack only had one conversation with her. They had bonded over their lack of their fathers. Jack's father had been the abusive, alcoholic, pill popping kind of guy. The drink ended up taking him and not a moment too soon. Candy Lane's father had run off with a woman twelve years younger than he was and thus leaving his entire family with no income and no stability. The family had to work itself up from ground up. "You said that we were cut from the same mould."

The mayor crouched down and looked into his face to get a better look at him. Her silver long hair hung on both sides of her face.

"You work for Nickolas North?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"What's wrong with the girl?" she asked the question not in a demanding voice like the guards but a kind and caring voice.

"She's not on drugs, I swear! She's having a panic attack."

"He was caught with counterfeit tickets," said one of the guards.

"Please," Jack said, "I can help her. Let me help her. I need to calm her down."

"You think he _knew_ those tickets were counterfeit?" asked the mayor. "You think he would sit in those seats if he knew they were counterfeit?"

"I can help her," said Jack.

"Let him go," ordered the mayor.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You let him go right now unless you want spend the next ten years on highway patrol."

The guard knew that wasn't something he wanted. Highway patrol wasn't exactly well known for its glamour in Burgess. The security guard made sure to twist Jack's arm extra arm as he undid his handcuffs. The other security guard was ready with his baton as Jack moved towards his sister. Pippa looked into Jack's eyes and collapsed onto the ground.

"I'm here Pippa," Jack said. "I'm here now." Jack took Pippa's hand and gripped it tightly. "Just breathe," he said.

Jack emptied his popcorn bag and used it for Pippa to breathe into. Slowly she started to improve. Pippa looked straight into his eyes and she started to calm down.

"I'm here now," Jack said.

Pippa collapsed onto Jack's chest and she continued to breathe into the bag.

"Is she going to be alright?" the mayor asked him.

"Yeah," Jack grinned at the mayor and then returned to Pippa. "It's okay." He stroked her back and helped her keep the bag up. Pippa was now trembling but Jack held her steady. He knew she was going to be alright.

* * *

"Now what?" Elsa asked.

There had been some kind of disturbance out in the stadium and the excess waiting was driving her mad.

"Funniest thing I ever saw," Pitch Black said. "This bit of a girl was wiggling around on the floor unable to breath. You know how a goldfish does that when you take it out of its fish bowl?"

"You think that's _funny_?" Elsa asked.

"Everyone thinks she's on drugs right? But she's not; she's just having a panic attack."

"And that's _funny_?" Elsa asked.

"How awful," her Aunt said, although she seemed more concerned with her drink which was down to nothing but ice.

"See she was with this skinny kid who the security guards and the cops, who have just arrived by the way," Pitch explained, "and they were beating the crap out of him while she was having this attack, because they thought he gave her drugs."

"Oh yeah, that's really funny," Elsa said in her most sarcastic tone as possible. God, she hated him! She exchanged a look with her sister who was looking exactly how Elsa felt. Anna returned Elsa's look. They were both on the same page.

"He meant unusual funny not ha-ha funny," Elsa's Aunt explained.

"That's not how he said it," Elsa muttered.

"It was their own fault," her Aunt's husband said, "they paid like six hundred dollars to some scalper for counterfeit tickets." Pitch let out a laugh which made Elsa chill straight to the bone. "Some people are too stupid to live."

"Where are they now?" asked Elsa.

"They should have the area cleaned up in like five or ten minutes. You better have Rosemary do some touch up on your hair. It looks a little flat."

Rosemary was Elsa's makeup artist and hair stylist.

"Where are they now?" Elsa asked again.

* * *

They were on a cot in the security area, surrounded by half a dozen medical personnel and security guards plus a couple of cops. Pippa was sitting next to Jack while one of the medical held an oxygen mask to her face telling her to breathe. Pippa was starting to feel a little better but her breathing was still having trouble. The medical personnel were trained for things like drugs and minor injuries but weren't use to having panic attacks on audience members. At least they knew how to deal with it.

"She won't need to go to the hospital," one of the medical personnel said.

"Yeah," Jack said. "She just needs to rest."

The same medical personnel checked Pippa's pulse. Pippa just watched her and didn't do anything. She was just silently crying over the whole situation. The mayor was still there despite repeated suggestions from the head of security that she should return to her seat and enjoy the show. Jack could feel the vibrations from the stamping of the audience members from the arena. It was coming up through the floor.

"You say he came at you?" the officer in charge asked one of the officers who had handcuffed Jack.

"I was reaching for the tickets!" Jack tried to explain. He felt Pippa tremble at Jack's sudden outburst.

"He made a threatening movement, but I was able to quickly gain control of the situation," the first security guard said.

"There was no question about it," the second security guard said, "he was resisting arrest."

Jack fought the urge to yell at the guards. Trust them to make them look good and make him look bad.

"His sister was having a panic attack," the mayor pointed out. "He only wanted to help her out."

"Please mayor," the head of security said, "I think it may be better for everyone if you returned to your seat."

"I'm not going to let you justify your actions by blaming the victim," the mayor said firmly. "Let me ask you this, would the gesture have been so threatening if you didn't have a prejudice against him?"

Of course, she knew. Jack had told her about the incident involving the two security guards and Pippa. She had dug into the case after that. It had been during the conversation when they were discussing their fathers. Jack had said something and she had pressed it. Jack didn't know how she knew the two security guards were the others involved in the case. Maybe she had seen their pictures in the paper.

Jack had to hand to Cherry Lane. She was one tough lady.

"Instead of persecuting the victim," the mayor went on, "you should be back out there, getting the names and phone numbers of everyone seated in that area. Somebody else may have bought tickets from the same sculptor."

Jack then noticed two people entering the room. A blonde white woman, around his age, wearing a blue sweat suit followed by a thirty-something well-dressed white man.

"Who the hell are you?" the head of security demanded.

Pippa knew who she was immediately. She stopped trembling and crying. She straightened up and took the oxygen mask off.

"I heard there was something wrong with the tickets," the woman said before she came over to the cot and sat down next to Pippa. She then asked Pippa for her name.

"Pippa," Pippa said.

"Hi Pippa."

"Hello Elsa."

When Jack realised who she was, he couldn't believe that she was sitting right next to him. Her leg was almost touching his.

"Are you feeling better?" Elsa asked Pippa.

"Yes," Pippa nodded.

She turned Jack. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She's going to be fine," Jack said sounding a little too enthusiastic. He just couldn't believe he was talking to her. "It's happened before. She just needs some time and space."

"I hear that," Elsa said. "It's a madhouse out there. All these people crowded around, and then they tell you that your tickets are no good."

"My body just let it go," said Pippa.

That made Elsa smile. "You seem okay now. Would you like to come backstage and watch the concert from there?"

"Yes."

 **A/N: So Jack and Elsa have finally met! But what's the deal with Jack, Pippa and those two security guards? Pippa's panic attacked seemed to be caused by those two security guards and they seem to have something against Jack. What is going on? There is just so many questions!** **More to come on that front! Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Orkidea16: Hey, welcome to the fanfic, glad you are enjoying it. This is the chapter that fixes your desire for them to meet.**

 **Guest Reviews: Oh the time thing, haha. Yeah would believe you. Go ahead and make an account. That way if you have questions that I haven't answered, I can message you directly. It would be better. Also, go ahead and write that story! A oneshot at 4K words is actually pretty good. 1k chapters I find is a little short but I find that I am for like a 3K chapter and end up with 5K. on your questions; not going to say anything about Pitch, you might have to wait and see. Is Jack an Elsa Winters' fan? Hmm, yeah I would say so. This chapter sort of answers that but I would like to think that he is. Fun questions; I get to go home whenever I want at uni. If I wanted, I don't have to get out of bed and not go to uni. They don't really care if you attend or not. Although some classes do as it can count towards you final grade. Your teacher probably goes part time to uni in the afternoons and teaches you guys in the evening. Questions are not lame, they're fun to answer. Thanks!**

 **sunshine unicorn happiness: Sherlock is alright and it is annoying you have to wait like two years for the next season. There's a few Doctors I haven't liked such as Christopher E. and Colin Baker. What's my favourite book? The answer is of course the most awesome and amazing Harry Potter series.**

 **Surika Baquesta: Hopefully this chapter serves what you wanted.**

 **archbaldmatthe1: Um, I tend to try at least three thousand words per chapter. Sorry, I don't do special oneshots for other stories. Also super busy anyway. Exams, you know.**

 **M.A: How many chapters till they meet? Zero! (Well your review was answered by this chapter)**

 **Gracialoveme: Thanks for the offer. Dutch isn't really my speciality. I only speak English (maybe a little French as well). I don't know at the moment I will need Dutch. But I probably might down the track. Already thinking of ways I can incorporate it into the story. Oh yeah, Dutch is a Germanic language. I thought that Holland was part of Scandinavia for some strange reason despite me actually seeing a couple of youtube videos about Scandinavia and Holland - pretty good videos actually. I need to go back and change that. Thanks for the info!**


	6. Letting It Go

**Chapter 6: Letting It Go**

Jack didn't know if Elsa's invitation stretched to him but there was no way he was going to be left behind. Besides, he didn't exactly want to be left behind with those jerks and miss an Elsa Winters concert. Jack followed Elsa as she led them out of the security area and down a dark hallway.

"So," Elsa said, "how do you know each other?"

"She's my annoying little sister," Jack laughed.

Elsa laughed too. Her laugh felt pure and innocent.

"I have one of those as well," Elsa said. She let out another laugh. "But at the end of the day, I love her and couldn't do without her."

"Same," Jack said. He wrapped his arms around Pippa and gave her a hug. "So who's the suit?" Jack thumbed in the direction of the guy who Jack had seen come with Elsa.

"Oh that's Kristoff, he's my bodyguard," Elsa said. "He's here to protect from Pippa. You think you can handle her? She looks awfully dangerous."

They all smiled at the joke but Jack, and everyone else, knew who Kristoff was really looking at. Kristoff probably kept an eye on everyone that Elsa was around. Being a superstar did sometimes attract some weird attention. Jack just hoped that Kristoff wasn't going to tackle him to ground if he accidently touched Elsa or brushed up against her. Judging by how they met must probably count against him. Jack just hoped that Kristoff would stop staring soon. It was unnerving.

"Just doin' my job Miss. Winters," said Kristoff.

After heading up a flight of stairs and then through a door which led into backstage. Along the way, Pippa and Elsa spoke as if they were best friends for years. Jack was amazed at how calm Pippa was around Elsa. He, on the other hand, couldn't think straight. Elsa's perfume was causing him to float off onto Cloud Nine. Once they emerged into the backstage area, several people came up to them.

"These are my friends," Elsa said. "Pippa and…"

"Jack," said Jack, helping her out.

"We need to set them up somewhere they can see the show," she turned both Jack and Pippa. "Anna will take care of you."

Elsa gestured towards a girl who looked a bit younger than Elsa did. She had strawberry-blonde hair tied into two long braids that hung down over her shoulder. Anna was looking at them with blue eyes. She had a bright and cheerful face that reassured Jack that they were in good hands. A scattering of freckles could be seen over her face and cheeks.

"Hi!" Anna waved at them as Elsa was led away by some other woman. "Come with me guys. We'll set you guys up from behind the soundboard."

"Wait, wait, wait," a very pretty woman in a short skirt and a tight t-shirt suddenly came from nowhere. "Hold on honey. Let me get you cleaned up first. Anna, get them some t-shirts."

The woman introduced as Rosemary and Anna explained that she was Elsa's makeup artist and hair stylist. She led them to a makeup area where three backup singers were complaining about not going on a smoking break when they could have. They were arguing against a guy with a clipboard and a headset. While Rosemary was helping clean the pair of them up, Anna returned with a box of souvenir t-shirts.

"What colour do you guys what?" Anna asked in her cherry voice. "I got 'em all here."

"Red," Pippa said. She looked a little eager. She had wanted a t-shirt earlier but couldn't afford it.

"One for him too," Rosemary gestured at Jack.

"I'm fine," Jack quickly said.

"You're a mess. Now take off your t-shirt."

Once they were cleaned up, Anna led them behind the soundboard. Anna and Kristoff had grabbed a couple of chairs for them to sit on. While they were walking, Jack noticed that Anna and Kristoff walked quite closely together. Jack witnessed Kristoff lean in and whisper something in her ear. She laughed at whatever he said. Jack could have sworn that they fancied each other. They were behaving just the way Tooth and Bunnymund behaved before they got together. Jack didn't want to say anything just in case someone didn't like Elsa's bodyguard with one of, he assumed she was, helper people.

"Don't worry," Anna said to them, "you'll be invisible behind here."

They were near one of the speaker towers but behind it so they wouldn't be blasted by the sound. The soundboard operator introduced himself as Terry. He wore these cool headphones. Jack could see that the soundboard consisted of panels, switches, dials and lights.

"This so that the band members can hear each other," Terry explained.

Anna arrived carrying two large souvenir cups filled with coke. She handed one to each of them and sat down next to them with Kristoff standing just behind them. She mentioned that she would rather sit with them as her Uncle was yelling at people about why the show was taking so long to get started.

Jack's attention went to the stage when the lights started to dim. Strobe lights started to flash on the various band members before a spotlight settled on Elsa. The music started to play. Jack's attention was completely taken by Elsa.

 _This flowing water,_

 _Reflects the sun in your eyes,_

 _I wish you could see,_

 _The part of me that I must hide inside,_

 _They think I can control it,_

 _But as time goes by,_

 _This power's getting stronger,_

 _Who am I?_

It was hard to imagine the woman he had just met a few minutes earlier was this woman now on stage. She was dazzlingly beautiful. Jack's eyes never left her.

 _Will I be defined by this curse I hold inside,_

 _Could I be deprived of a life that I deserve,_

 _Just because life thru me a curve,_

 _I'm just a Girl, with a touch of ice,_

The floor beneath him bounced with the beat of the drum and the vibrations from the bass could be felt in his very bones. He just hoped that it wasn't too much for Pippa. He would have looked over to check on her but was memorised completely by Elsa. Just watching her dance and sing made Jack forget about everything else in the room. The only thing that seemed to matter was her.

 _For you, it's easy,_

 _To be who you really are,_

 _I wish you could give,_

 _The true love kiss that wakes me up inside,_

 _But nothing can control this,_

 _And as years go by,_

 _It will only get stronger,_

 _Who am I?_

The spotlight that kept following Elsa kept changing colours. One moment it was blue, then red, then yellow and on and on and on.

 _Will I be defined by this curse I hold inside,_

 _Could I be deprived of a life that I deserve,_

 _Just because life thru me a curve,_

 _I'm so much more, than just a touch of ice,_

 _What would I give,_

 _You hold your hand in mine,_

 _And really live,_

 _Who am I?_

Jack could see the entire audience going crazy. They were stamping their feet and yelling at the top of their lungs. Everyone was singing the lyrics to Touch of Ice, one of Elsa's more famous songs. If they could come any closer they would have. Pippa tried yelling something in Jack's ear but he couldn't hear a single word she said. It didn't matter. He could feel her excitement.

 _Could I be deprived of a life that I deserve,_

 _Just because life thru me a curve,_

 _I'm warm inside, I'm warm inside,_

 _With not much to hide, well...,_

 _Just a touch of ice._

Elsa finished the song with a touch of magic. The whole audience went absolutely crazy over the song. The rest of the concert went on and each song changed from fast beat to slow but yet, Elsa managed to maintain a magical hold over the crowd. She sang songs like I Stand, Brave, Forever and Perfume and Promises. They just couldn't get enough of her. Towards the end of the concert, Elsa came out and sat behind a grand piano that had a microphone attached.

"This next song," she said into the microphone, "is a song that I wrote when I was ten years old." She played a few notes on the keyboard before playing a tune. "It's all about not letting anything hold you back. So many people are letting things like fear control them. I have been there and now I want to help empower you all by simply letting go."

The whole crowd burst into applause. Elsa started to play the intro of her most famous song; the song that got on her on the map. When she sang, Jack could hear tenderness and venerability in it. It made Jack nearly cry.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

 _Not a footprint to be seen._

 _A kingdom of isolation,_

 _and it looks like I'm the Queen._

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside,_

 _Couldn't keep it in;_

 _Heaven knows I've tried,_

Jack remembered that she had said she once knew what it was like to have fear control your life. Jack wondered what that could be. He always imagined Elsa to have a big glamourous life. Looks can always deceive.

 _Don't let them in,_

 _don't let them see,_

 _Be the good girl you always have to be,_

 _Conceal, don't feel,_

 _don't let them know,_

 _Well now they know,_

Jack looked over at Pippa. She was singing along with everything that she had. Jack had completely forgotten about her. He felt a little guilty at that fact but Elsa had taken all of his concentration skills. The music picked up. Jack looked back over at Elsa as she started play the chorus on the piano.

 _Let it go, let it go,_

 _Can't hold it back anymore,_

 _Let it go, let it go,_

 _Turn away and slam the door,_

 _I don't care,_

 _What they're going to say,_

 _Let the storm rage on._

 _The cold never bothered me anyway._

Elsa looked so sassy when she sang that last time. Jack saw that Anna was dancing some crazy dance moves that made him laugh. It made him grin. Speaking of grinning, Elsa had the biggest grin on her face.

 _It's time to see what I can do_

 _To test the limits and break through_

 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me,_

 _I'm free!_

 _Let it go, let it go,_

 _I am one with the wind and sky,_

 _Let it go, let it go,_

 _You'll never see me cry,_

 _Here I stand,_

 _And here I'll stay,_

 _Let the storm rage on._

Elsa really beat out the music on the piano. Jack could see what she was talking about when she mentioned about empowering people. The song really got into your soul and made you believe you can do anything.

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground,_

 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around,_

 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast,_

 _I'm never going back, the past is in the past,_

 _Let it go, let it go,_

 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn,_

 _Let it go, let it go,_

 _That perfect girl is gone,_

 _Here I stand,_

 _In the light of day,_

 _Let the storm rage on,_

The high note of the song amazed Jack. Elsa held the note for a few more seconds before she went into the last line of the song with a big grin.

 _The cold never bothered me anyway!_

Elsa held up her fist in a champion like manner. The whole crowd went ballistic at the song. They all had sung along. They all had sung it at the top of their lungs. They all loved the music. Next to Jack, Pippa and Anna were cheering like anything. Kristoff had a smile on his face as he clapped his hands together.

"Thank you," Elsa said.

Elsa sang a few more songs after that. After she had finished, she announced that she would like to introduce the crowd to a couple of friends of her. To Jack's horror, she turned to face them. Surely, she didn't mean them. He had a hard enough time standing in front of class whenever he gave presentations. One time, he nearly fainted when he had to give an economic report in front of two hundred people. This was worse by like a hundred times worst.

"Come on out," she waggled her finger at them.

Pippa got to her feet. She looked really excited to be asked out on stage. Pippa wasn't really one to get stage fright. Jack remained where he was. He was glued to his seat. There was no way he was going out onto the stage.

Anna nudged them. "You better go or it might get worst."

Jack and Pippa walked on to stage to applause. They walked up till they were side to side with Elsa. Jack still had a hard time being this close to Elsa. Elsa put her arm around Pippa and gave her a one sided hug.

"These are my friends Pippa and…"

Jack, for a split second, thought that she may have forgotten his name but at the very last moment she remembered it.

"…Jack," she finished. "They almost didn't get to see the show because some no good, rotten ticket scalper sold them counterfeit tickets."

Everyone booed.

"Well I guess you did end up with some pretty good seats after all, didn't you?" Elsa smiled at them before holding her mic up to Pippa.

"Amazing seats, I think you mean," Pippa said to which the entire audience cheered. Pippa had flinched slightly at her amplified voice.

"Amazing seats," Elsa repeated. "Sounds pretty awesome. So how do you like the show so far?"

"The best night of my life," Pippa said. "It was totally awesome!"

The whole crowd cheered again. Signs that bore messages like 'We love you Elsa' to 'Let It Go' could be seen as the strobe lights circled the crowd.

"What a review," Elsa blushed. "I'm flattered. Now onto our other guest." Elsa turned to Jack. "What about you?"

Jack didn't really know what to say. "Awesome," he simply echoed.

"I think it was awesome too," Elsa said. "I think it may be the best damn show I have ever done."

Erik rattled on his drums in agreement.

"What's your favourite song Pippa?" Elsa asked her.

Pippa didn't hesitate. "Let It Go!"

The whole crowd burst into cheers at Pippa's words.

"I think it's their favourite too," Elsa looked quite amused. She had a big grin all over her face. "It's one of mine too. I wrote it during a time in my life when fear was starting to take over." The whole crowd had gone quite as they listened to ever word that Elsa was saying.

"It's all about letting go and being who you truly are. Remember that." Elsa smiled as everyone cheered again. "Pippa," she turned to face her, "this is the part of the show I do an encore. What song would you like?"

"I think it's time to defy gravity," Pippa sang which made Elsa laugh.

"My cover of Defying Gravity?" Elsa looked amused again. "Well if that's the case I need someone to help me out." Elsa turned around and looked at someone behind stage. "Anna, come on out here!" Jack was surprised to see that Anna was walking out onto the stage with a microphone in her hand. Elsa grabbed her hand and held it up to the cheering crowd. "You all know my sister Anna," Elsa said to the crowd. Jack was a little stunned to find out that Anna was Elsa's little sister that she had been talking about. Now that Jack thought about it, Anna did look quite similar to Elsa; the same eyes, the same scattering of freckles.

"We got quite a crowd here today Elsa," Anna said.

"We do indeed," Elsa said. "One day I was singing the song in my room and my little sister came into my room and started to sing it with me. Before I knew it, it was going to be on my next album. We've always been huge Wicked fans." Elsa turned to the musicians behind her. "You heard the lady!"

The music started to play. Anna started the song off in a spoken tone.

 _Elphaba - why couldn't you have just stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!_

Anna then started to sing in a pure voice like her sister.

 _I hope you're happy!_

 _I hope you're happy now_

 _I hope you're happy how you,_

 _Hurt your cause forever,_

 _I hope you think you're clever!_

Jack was amazed to see that both sisters could actually sing extremely well. They complimented each other quite well. Jack did remember Pippa saying that Elsa and her sister recorded one song together. Apparently, according to Pippa, the song was quite the hit. Elsa then took over the next verse.

 _I hope you're happy,_

 _I hope you're happy, too,_

 _I hope you're proud how you,_

 _Would grovel in submission,_

 _To feed your own ambition,_

They then both sung together.

 _So though I can't imagine how,_

 _I hope you're happy right now,_

Anna then started to speak in her delicate tone.

 _Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry,_

Her voice then picked up.

 _You can still be with the Wizard,_

 _What you've worked and waited for,_

 _You can have all you ever wanted,_

Elsa then spoke the next bit.

 _I know,_

Her tone then changed to her singing tone.

 _But I don't want it -_

 _No - I can't want it,_

 _Anymore,_

 _Something has changed within me,_

 _Something is not the same,_

 _I'm through with playing by the rules,_

 _Of someone else's game,_

 _Too late for second-guessing,_

 _Too late to go back to sleep,_

 _It's time to trust my instincts,_

 _Close my eyes and leap!_

 _It's time to try,_

 _Defying gravity,_

 _I think I'll try,_

 _Defying gravity,_

 _And you can't pull me down!_

Jack always liked the chorus bit. Jack's eyes turned to Anna who was singing Glinda's bit. She was about to sing her part. Jack watched as Elsa spun Anna around. Jack could feel the intensity of the chorus that Elsa was singing.

 _Can't I make you understand?_

 _You're having delusions of grandeur,_

Elsa then launched into her part.

 _I'm through accepting limits_

 _'cause someone says they're so,_

 _Some things I cannot change,_

 _But till I try, I'll never know!_

 _Too long I've been afraid of,_

 _Losing love I guess I've lost,_

 _Well, if that's love,_

 _It comes at much too high a cost!_

 _I'd sooner buy,_

 _Defying gravity,_

 _Kiss me goodbye,_

 _I'm defying gravity,_

 _And you can't pull me down:_

Elsa then slowed down and spoke the next line.

 _Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do, together._

Elsa picked it up.

 _Unlimited,_

 _Together we're unlimited,_

 _Together we'll be the greatest team,_

 _There's ever been,_

 _Glinda -_

 _Dreams, the way we planned 'em_

Elsa had walked away from Anna and Anna hurried to catch up. Anna then sung.

 _If we work in tandem:_

Elsa then joined.

 _There's no fight we cannot win,_

 _Just you and I,_

 _Defying gravity,_

 _With you and I,_

 _Defying gravity,_

Anna stopped and allowed Elsa to take over.

 _They'll never bring us down!_

She spoke the next part.

 _Well? Are you coming?_

Anna sung her part.

 _I hope you're happy,_

 _Now that you're choosing this,_

Anna handed the song over to Elsa who spoke the next line before picking it up to her singing tone in the next line.

 _You too,_

 _I hope it brings you bliss,_

It was Anna's turn next.

 _I really hope you get it,_

 _And you don't live to regret it_

Elsa then joined in.

 _I hope you're happy in the end,_

 _I hope you're happy, my friend:_

Anna then allowed Elsa to sing the next part.

 _So if you care to find me_

 _Look to the western sky!_

 _As someone told me lately,_

 _"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"_

 _And if I'm flying solo,_

 _At least I'm flying free,_

 _To those who'd ground me,_

 _Take a message back from me,_

 _Tell them how I am,_

 _Defying gravity,_

 _I'm flying high,_

 _Defying gravity,_

 _And soon I'll match them in renown!_

 _And nobody in all of Oz,_

 _No Wizard that there is or was,_

 _Is ever gonna bring me down!_

Anna sang the next line.

 _I hope you're happy!_

The band and the backup singers then sang the next part. Jack looked over at Pippa and saw that she was singing and dancing along with them.

 _Look at her, she's wicked!_

 _Get her!_

Elsa sang the next line. You could feel the horror of the character coming through.

 _Bring me down!_

The band and the backup singers sung again.

 _No one mourns the wicked,_

 _So we've got to bring her,_

Elsa then shouted her next line into her microphone.

 _Ahhh!_

The band and the backup singers sung the last line.

 _Down!_

The whole stage went dark as the stage lights went blank.

"Thank you very much," Elsa yelled. "I love you all!"

Elsa and all the others run off stage while the entire audience went crazy. Jack grinned at Pippa. They followed Elsa off the stage.

* * *

"Great show Elsa," Anton said.

Elsa felt flattered by what Anton said. He doesn't say that very much to her. None of the band members did. But they know that something special had happened tonight.

"How about one more?" Ragnar asked.

"Sounds good to me," Erik said.

Elsa was surprised. It wasn't often they did an extra encore. Usually they only do one encore and that was it.

"Any suggestions Elsa?" Anton asked her.

"Well how about the new song?" Elsa asked. She and the band had just completed a new song which was going to be secretly released next week as a surprise to all the fans. It had been Pitch's idea to do that so that Elsa's image would be improved even more. To him, it was all about the image but for Elsa, it was about the fans.

"Let's do it," Anton grinned. The other band members grinned as well.

The crowd just went crazy when they came back on to the stage. Elsa allowed them to scream themselves horse for a few minutes before she started to speak.

"I have a special surprise for you," she said. "I thought that since you guys have been so amazing tonight, really made this night special, I would like to perform for you a brand new song."

The whole crowd looked as if Christmas had come early. They resumed to screaming themselves horse.

"This song will be released next week," Elsa continued. "I would like to treat you all to a special sneak preview. The song is called The Snow Queen and I would hope you enjoy it." Elsa turned to Ragnar. "Hit it!"

Ragnar started playing the intro beat to the crowd. The others soon joined it.

 _You think I'm icy,_

 _And not in control,_

 _But I'm ready to show you,_

 _Some hidden talents you didn't know._

Elsa started to dance along with the song when it changed verses. The backup dancers didn't really know what to do so they improvise dance moves. It turned out really well.

 _Time for you to take a step back,_

 _And let the music show you the way,_

 _Because I'm in the business of proving I'm right,_

 _I'm not interested in anything you have to say._

The music then paused for a moment. The whole stage froze for a second before the music then picked up for the chorus. The crowd were loving the music.

 _You look at me,_

 _And all you see is a machine,_

 _But I'm more than that,_

 _I'm awesome but you think I'm mean._

 _You look in my direction,_

 _And never see the real me,_

 _I'm coming out in full force,_

 _I'm setting myself free,_

 _You think I'm mean and a well-oiled machine,_

 _But baby I'm a Snow Queen,_

 _Don't ever forget it._

There was a moment while the music played by itself. Elsa joined Anton on the keyboards and together they played the music together. Elsa stayed on the keyboard while she sang the next part of the song.

 _Bet you never expected this,_

 _Did you honey?_

 _Now that you can see,_

 _See the real me_

 _That is._

 _For too long I've let you had your way,_

 _You've never let me have a single say,_

 _Now I'm letting myself free,_

 _Free to let you see,_

 _The real me._

Elsa left the keyboard and started to dance around the stage. She and the backup dancers were getting into some kind of rhythm while the song went on. They all got into sync and did a massive dance sequence together. The music then shifted back onto the chorus while the dancers threw Elsa into the air and she landed in one swift moment on her feet. The crowd loved it. They were going even more crazy than they were before – if that was even possible. They were really getting into the song. Elsa could have sworn she had seen a few people trying to learn the song as Elsa was singing.

 _You look at me,_

 _And think I'm making one big scene,_

 _Look past it,_

 _And you'll see it's just one glittering screen,_

 _You look in my direction,_

 _And never see the real me,_

 _I'm coming out in full force,_

 _I'm setting myself free,_

 _I bet you've never seen_

 _Me as a Snow Queen._

The music then changed to a slower beat. Elsa started to walk up and down the stage as Elsa sang.

 _You think I'm icy,_

 _And cold to touch,_

 _You believe that I'm cold,_

 _And too much._

 _I may have a frozen heart,_

 _That you have to break apart,_

 _I may be icy,_

 _But I know I'm me._

Erik beat the drums with everything he got before Ragnar started playing the guitar. It was his solo bit. He ran down the stage and slid on his knees then held the guitar above his head while he played it. He then jumped back onto his feet and ran back behind Elsa while she headed into the final chorus of the song.

 _Chorus_

 _You look at me,_

 _And all you see is a machine,_

 _But I'm awesome and I know it,_

 _It's in my genes,_

 _Proving you wrong,_

 _Is something that always makes me keen,_

 _You look in my direction,_

 _And I never see any affection._

 _You think I'm mean and a well-oiled machine,_

 _But baby I'm a Snow Queen,_

 _Don't ever forget it._

"Thank you very much," Elsa said as the song finished while the whole crowd applauded. Elsa let a smile come over her face. She was glad that the audience really liked her song. Elsa held the microphone above her head and allowed the audience to keep yelling. Elsa looked over at the other band members. They were all grinning too. The final song of the night had went without a single hitch – just like how the entire night went.

"Thank you Burgess," Elsa said. "Goodnight!"

 **A/N: The songs mentioned were Touch of Ice by Idina Menzel (along with** **I Stand, Brave, Forever and Perfume and Promises). Obviously Let It Go made an appearance along with Defy Gravity (I hope that the little duet between Anna and Elsa was well liked). The last song The Snow Queen is my own.** **I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Willow: Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest Reviews: You don't have to update too fast, I like to but that's me. Some authors take their time. Choose any name, you can change it later. Story idea will come back. Try writing, it will turn into a multi-story idea before you know it. Class at 7am? Crazy! When I was school it started at 8:30am. I don't have 'school' holidays but I still have holidays (I actually have more holidays than the school kids here). You're welcome on the info. Those were actually cops, there isn't any secret meanings there. Sorry about all the OCs. I need them all. Other characters wouldn't work (plus since I'm basing this off a story, I'm using its characters). Felix did not hire them, he's not involve. He comes in later. Actually you would be surprised at how many beat ups actually happen. Those security guards are not the antagonists but they are involved in special storyline later. Also that was not a type. Its fine.**

 **Orkidea16: Heeeey! You may have to wait a bit to find out about those guards (depends on when I decide to talk about it). Pitch may not have a choice about it. Elsa is the star. Don't worry about the English, mine can be shocking and it's my first language.**

 **M.A.: They do indeed meet at last!**

 **JackElsaforeve: Those stupid guards indeed. It seems like they have some hostility against Jack, hmm, I wonder why. Yes they do finally meet!**

 **MaidenAlice: You may have to wait and see for that.**

 **archbaldmatthe1: Not sure if I'm following but sounds interesting.**

 **Gracialoveme: Unfortunately not by Idina Menzel. I think I solved my problem though. Thanks for the help. Oh on that, I think both can be used. I took it from the book I'm consulting from. I am indeed following Vengeance of Love. Very good, however I think some editing is needed. I got a little confused on the Elsa/Dylan relationship as it sounded like you contradicted yourself. Plus is Jack's kid going to make an appearance?** **But other than that, pretty good.** **Thanks!**


	7. Behind The Fame

**Chapter 7: Behind The Fame**

An army of workers started to clean and clear the stage. They unhooked all the power cords and carried off the electrical equipment. Some of the workers started to clear off the instruments as well. Jack and Pippa didn't know what they should be doing. They just stood around looking very awkward. When they had stood up, their chairs had been taken away. They made sure to hold onto their souvenir cups though.

There was no way down except through the backstage area. Besides, they had to get their t-shirts back from whoever had them. Keeping close to each other, they headed back through the curtain. At least it wasn't as crowded as it was before but everyone was in constant motion.

"Watch out!" someone shouted. Jack and Pippa jumped out of the way as a cart full of electronic equipment.

"Pippa!" they looked around and saw Anna running towards them. She had a big smile on her face. "Elsa's been looking for guys. Follow me."

"You were amazing in that song," Pippa gushed.

"Thanks," Anna smiled at Pippa. "I wasn't expecting Elsa to do that. She doesn't normally do that song during concerts."

Anna led them down several narrow passageways. Jack followed them and wasn't told not to. They found Elsa arguing with a very tall, athletic and slender man while her bodyguard stood to one side.

"You knew I didn't want that song released until next week," the man was saying. "All the critics are now going to focus on the new song instead of the concert. Now when we release the song, it's not going to have any effect. All that time on making sure it didn't leek out is no wasted because of you!"

"We were having fun! You still get all your publicity, just a week earlier. Sometimes you just have to let it all go and let loose."

"Where did you here that?"

"Erik."

"Erik, the man repeated. He glanced at Jack and Pippa. "This area is off limits," he said to them.

"They're my friends!" Elsa said. "I invited them."

The man scowled and walked away. Jack got the nastiest feeling from that guy.

"Sorry about that," apologised Elsa. "You guys want some ice cream?"

"Yes," said Pippa.

"What flavour?" the words were out of Jack's mouth before he could even stop himself. He was silently kicking himself for saying them. Sometimes his mouth had a mind of its own. His mother often reminded him of that fact.

"I'll check," Elsa said. Elsa opened the door to her dressing room and entered while Jack and Pippa remained in the hall. She appeared a few moments later. "Well come on in," she said as if they were being stupid. Jack and Pippa entered. Kristoff tried to enter to but Elsa told him to wait outside.

Jack was surprised at the room. He would have imagined a big celebrity like Elsa Winters to have a huge dressing room. It wasn't. It was probably the same size as his bedroom back home and he didn't have a very large one. There was a small couch which leaned against the wall. Opposite it was a chair which faced a large mirror and bench which had many things on it; hairdryer, hairspray, hair ties, makeup kits. It was a mess. Next to the couch was a tiny refrigerator which had even tinier compartments. Elsa bent down in front of it and pulled out a tub of ice cream.

"It's chocolate chip," she told Jack. "Is that okay?"

"Sure fine," Jack was wishing he had never said anything. Why did he have to say what he said?

"I can ask someone to get to something else."

"Chocolate chip is my favour flavour," Jack said trying to put an end to the subject but in the end, he must have sounded like a little kid.

Elsa then pulled out some plastic bowls from a series of drawers next to refrigerator. She then scooped the ice cream into three bowls.

"Well sit down," she said.

"You should get the couch," Jack said. "You're the star."

"Shut up," Elsa said.

"She told you to shut up," Pippa said.

"I know I heard her."

Jack and Pippa both sat down on the couch while Elsa sat on the floor in front of them. Jack would have asked why she didn't sit on the chair but he stopped himself. He had a feeling he would be asking a lot of stupid questions around Elsa and he was determined to stop every one of them he could. There was a moment while they all ate their ice cream. Jack thought it tasted pretty good. Jack's eyes focused on Elsa. There was something about her that made him go in and out of focus. Jack tried instead to focus on the ice cream. It wasn't working. Elsa was still in his brain.

"I'm always so hungry after the show," Elsa said. She stuffed a few more mouthfuls of ice cream into her mouth before she continued. "I'm too nervous to eat anything before the show."

"You didn't seem nervous," Jack said. "You were really cool."

Elsa laughed that same laugh that made Jack's stomach do backflips. "Cool? Look at me, I'm covered in sweat. It's gross."

If Jack knew her better he would have said something like 'if you your sweaty, man you don't know what sweat is'. Working with North would teach you want sweat is really about. But he didn't dare say that to Elsa Winters.

"Why was that man yelling at you?" Pippa asked before she licked her spoon.

"Oh that was El - my manager," Elsa explained. "He's all pissed off because of the last song."

"I thought the last song was great," Jack said.

"Well I don't know about that," Elsa said. "I started writing it a year ago for the new album but I wasn't happy with it so it didn't make the cut. I got it to a place I was alright with it and as soon as I got to that my manager told me to record it. It was supposed to be released next week as a surprise but I guess I kind of ruined that."

"No you didn't," Jack said. "Singing that song in front of all those people did not ruin it. The people loved it."

"Again, not so sure about that," Elsa said.

"Trust me," Jack said. "It was great."

"Better than that," Pippa chimed in. "It was awesome."

"Thanks," there was silence as they finished off their ice cream. "So what year are you Pippa?"

"Year Nine," Pippa said. "Next year should be Year Ten if I make it."

"Year Nine was good," Elsa said. "What about you Jack?"

"I'm at University," he said.

"Studying what?" Elsa actually looked intrigued. Jack didn't know why. They were discussing very boring and basic things. Surely their lives must sound very mundane to someone like her.

"Economics," answered Jack.

"Ah," Elsa said. "My Dad did that kind of thing when he was at school."

"What does your Dad do?" Jack asked.

"Prance around on the clouds," Elsa said. "He died a while ago," she added when she saw their confused looks. "Along with my Mum."

"I'm sorry," Jack and Pippa said.

"Don't be," Elsa said. "It's not your fault."

"Can I ask what happened?" Jack asked.

"Boat sank," explained Elsa, "rough seas got it. No one survived."

There was a silence. Jack could see a look of sadness on Elsa's face. She poked at her ice cream for a few seconds. Hearing what happened to her parents, made Jack think about what he would do if he lost his Mum. He shivered slightly. That was one thought that he didn't want to think about. Jack decided to change the subject. He could see that this was a sensitive topic for Elsa. Jack opened his mouth to say something but a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Go away," Elsa shouted.

The door opened regardless of Elsa telling the person to go away. In walked a man who had to duck through the door to get in. He had short brown hair that stuck up as if it was gelled to be like that. He wore a black jacket over a t-shirt that had an UFO abducting people on it. His ripped jeans ended in normal Nike sneakers. Jack recognised him as the drummer.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know it was you," Elsa said apologetically. "These are my friends, Pippa and Jack. This is Erik, our drummer."

"Well not anymore," Erik said. "Your uncle just fired me. I just wanted to stop in and say goodbye."

"He can't do that!"

"He can and he did."

"But I'm the one who wanted to sing that song!" Elsa said.

"Hey don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I wanted to do something different for a while now anyway."

"He's not my uncle. Just because he married my – as soon as I am able, I firing his ass. Then I'll call you."

"You do that," Erik said. "Nice to meet you." he said to both Pippa and Jack before he left the dressing room without looking at either of them.

"Well," Elsa said, "that sucks."

"Yeah it does," Pippa said.

"Let me tell you guys something," Elsa said. "You know what I do all day? I just sit in my hotel room watching TV and play video games all day long." Jack didn't think that sounded too bad. He wouldn't mind having to do that all day. "I have no friends. The people I use to have friends but when I became famous, I didn't have time for them so the distance between us became more and more. The only person I can really talk to my sister but she has her own life. I can't keep intruding. Then someone who I can actually talk to, someone who I get along with and so of course, El Genius, has to fire him. I swear that was the reason he got fired, not because we did the song."

Jack didn't really know what to say to this. The glamourous life of a pop star really didn't look like that. It sounded like Elsa had a lonely life.

"Well life can suck," Pippa said, "but it gets better. Look at my brother. He was nearly sent to-" Pippa's sentence was suddenly stopped by Jack's hand going across her mouth.

"She doesn't need to know about that," Jack said.

"What?" giggled Elsa.

"It's nothing," said Jack. "Just Pippa being Pippa."

"Surely there is more to that sentence," Elsa pressed onwards.

Pippa matched Elsa giggled. It was amazing how much they sounded alike. Pippa leaned forward and whispered something in Elsa's ear. They both giggled. Jack really hated when people did this. Tooth, who had become sort of an older sister to Pippa, often did that as well. They would talk about him behind his back and giggle. No matter how much Jack tried, they would never tell him what they talked about. Although Jack did know that they liked to discuss Bunnymund and his relationship with Tooth. Jack just hoped that Tooth wasn't discussing things that she and Bunnymund liked to do when they were alone together and he didn't mean what they did on dates, well all but the last thing they did on dates, before they went to sleep.

"What?" Jack asked the pair of them.

"Nothing," Pippa said and she giggled again.

"Nothing," sang Elsa.

"Are you guys really not going to tell me what Pippa said?" Jack asked.

"Yep," Elsa nodded. "It's a secret between girls."

"So you're saying because I have a Y chromosome, I can't know?"

"Exactly," Elsa laughed. There was this look of pure enjoyment on her face. She enjoyed tormenting him. Jack wondered if she had practice in the past. She did have a younger sister and Jack remembered all the times he would torment his own younger sister. Well, practice makes perfect. Elsa leaned over to Pippa and whispered something in her ear. Pippa shook her head which caused a look to come over her face. That was the look of someone deep in thought. Again, Jack wondered what they were talking about. Although he knew that he was the main topic of conversation. Just like the conversations Pippa had with Tooth.

"Man you guys are fun," Elsa grinned as she finished her ice cream. She took all their empty balls and placed them on top of the refrigerator. "I haven't had fun like this in years!"

Jack checked his watch. He was shocked to see what the time was. It had flown by. Jack knew that Pippa would want to stay longer but if he didn't get him home in time, their mother would bury him in the backyard after she had killed him.

"I know that look," Elsa said. "I have worn that look before. Let me guess, you have to get your younger sister home before your mother punishes you for being out too late?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "I wish we could stay longer, I really do, but like you said, we need to get back home."

"Aw, really?" Pippa said. "I was having fun."

"I am too kiddo but Mum would freak if we stay out too long."

Anna came into the room at that very moment. She was carrying their shirts that were washed, dried and neatly folded. Pippa and Jack both took their shirts. They felt quite fluffy and made Jack want to rub his face in it. Jack resisted though. That wouldn't have given a good impression to Elsa.

Elsa stood up and gave Pippa a goodbye hug. Jack wouldn't have minded one of those himself but he just shrugged.

"Well, thanks for a nice night," Jack said.

"I should be thanking you," Elsa grinned at him and Jack grinned back.

"Well see ya," Jack said.

"See ya," replied Elsa.

As soon as they were back in the car, Jack turned to look at Pippa who was giggling softly to herself.

"What did you and Elsa whisper to each other?" Jack asked Pippa.

"It's a secret," Pippa said.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"No."

"You're really not going to tell me?"

"No."

"After I take you to this concert and everything, you won't tell me? Now I'm mad."

"Are you really mad?" Pippa looked a little sceptical.

"No."

"I didn't think you were."

"You didn't tell her did you? I don't like people knowing."

"I gave her a small hint, that's all."

"A hint? What kind of hint?"

"I said that you saved me."

"What!" Jack ran his hand through his hair. He could just imagine what kind of things Elsa was imagining. "Well I guess it doesn't matter. It's not like I'm going to see her again."

"Yes you will," Pippa said.

"Oh, I will, will I?"

"Maybe," said Pippa.

When they got home, their mother was beside herself.

"It is nearly one in the morning!" she exclaimed.

"That's how long concerts last," Jack said.

"Then you should have left early!"

"In the middle of the concert?"

"Yes! You have a responsibility to your sister!"

"Relax Mum," Pippa interrupted. "We had fun. It was the best time of my life! We even got to meet Elsa Winters!"

"How?" their mother asked.

Suddenly Jack got scared. In order to worry their mother, they told her that Pippa got a little excited which caused her panic attack which then led into meeting Elsa Winters and so on. Their mother looked quite excited at what happened. All anger that had been in her before, completely had gone. After telling her the story, Jack headed up to bed.

Jack threw his shoes off and each of them hit the wall with a thud. Jack looked a little guilty but he threw off his jacket and it landed on his chair. Jack collapsed onto his bed. Tonight, felt so unreal. How often does one get to spend personal time with a famous pop singer? Jack just hoped that what Pippa said about them getting to spend more with Elsa. She was really cool and really hot… Jack had to mentally slap himself. There was no way that he could ever get a girl like that.

Jack heard Pippa running off to bed. A smile encased his features. The night had been one of the best in his life.

* * *

Elsa was ready to go to bed. She was exhausted. Elsa just wanted to shut her eyes and visit dreamland. However, this was not to be. Anna bounded in and jumped stepped onto the bed. Elsa wondered how she managed to have so much energy. Elsa was beat.

"Hey," Elsa said collapsing on her bed next to Anna.

"How was your night with your friends?" Anna asked.

"They were really cool," Elsa said.

"That Jack guy wasn't bad to look at," Anna said with a sideways glance at her younger sister.

Elsa picked up a pillow and slammed it on her sister's laughing face.

"Shut up," Elsa said. "Besides isn't Kristoff in the next room? He might get jealous if he hears you talking like that."

"Oh shut it," Anna copied what Elsa had done by grabbing the pillow that Elsa had used to whack Elsa with. They both dissolved into laughter.

"You're happy with Kristoff right?" Elsa asked.

"Extremely," Anna beamed.

"I find him annoying," Elsa said.

"That's because you don't get to see the real him. He's just doing his job."

"True," shrugged Elsa. "He still has walked in on me having a shower. That was incredibly embarrassing."

Anna laughed. "He was looking for me!"

"Yeah I figured," Elsa said. "I had to tell him that you had already had your shower."

"I find it hilarious that it has happened more than once," Anna laughed.

"I don't!" Elsa looked mortified. The memory of Kristoff having to cover his gaze as they both looked embarrassed came into her mind. Silence followed them for a few seconds before Anna broke it.

"Are you going to see Jack again?" she asked.

"Maybe," Elsa shrugged again. "It would be nice. He seemed it as well. I find it hard to find someone who is genuine in what I do."

"Unlike my ex," Anna said with a scowl.

"Yeah," Elsa said. "He would definitely not come under that category."

"Hans Westergaard," Anna said, "thank God, I did not stay with him."

"I feel the same way."

Before Anna started dating Kristoff, she had dated Hans Westergaard who was one of the members of the Westergaard families (they owned a powerful company). He quickly proposed to Anna after only a few months of knowing her. Elsa, who had been against the relationship because she didn't get a good feeling from him, had been tried to get Anna to see that getting married at eighteen was a bad idea when she hadn't even properly lived her life. This had caused a rift in their sibling relationship for a while before Anna found out the truth. Apparently Hans was trying to get close to Anna in order to get close to Elsa as she was a famous celebrity.

That wasn't all. Elsa had walked in on Hans in bed with one of the production assistants. Anna had broken down when Elsa had told the truth. Initially, she didn't believe it but she knew that Elsa would never lie to her. Anna had ended up punching Hans in the face which had been a great moment for Elsa. That had been the end of Hans' and Anna's relationship for good. After that, Anna realised that Kristoff was the person who she wanted to be with. Kristoff and Anna were close friends and Elsa knew that Kristoff had a crush on Anna. All that it took was a little push from Elsa to get Anna to realise that she had feelings for Kristoff. Elsa had been happy when she found out that they were together. They were still hiding their relationship because of Pitch who would kill the pair of them if he found out that they were together. This is exactly why Elsa hadn't said anything.

"So," Anna said breaking the silence, "I have a feeling that you like Jack more than a friend."

"Stop it!" Elsa said which made Anna laugh.

"Okay, that totally confirms it!"

"Does not!"

"Does so!"

Elsa hit Anna with the pillow again which made them both roar into laughter again. Elsa loved moments like this with her sister. It made her feel like they were regular people rather than a famous pop singer and the pop singer's sister. It felt normal.

"I think I'll let you get some sleep," Anna said after a few moments of silence.

"Okay," Elsa grinned as Anna leapt off Elsa's bed. Anna waved goodnight to her sister before she disappeared into her room. Elsa quickly got changed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

 **A/N: Well I know some people have been wondering about those security guards. Some hints in this chapter to make you guys guessing. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **neinja: Tad/Honey ship will be added, I have a great idea where to add them in which will come in later. Thanks! How do you sing the song? Well I haven't written any music to it, so just sing it anyway you want it! When you imagined me singing it, did you imagine an out of tune person singing it? - Your senpai, always glad to be of service.**

 **archbaldmatthe1: Ah I see. Battle for power! The plot is a little overdone from what I have seen but it's easy to make your own. Find something new and exciting and add it to that.**

 **Nico Angelo 101: Thanks!**

 **JackElsaforeve: Thanks!**

 **Orkidea16: First off thanks! Jack and Elsa, well wait and see how they end up seeing each other. Well Pitch is a bad person but the aunt, well she's not a bad person. She might just appear that way. On the whole not caring thing, yeah maybe.**

 **Me ofrezco como Tributo: Thanks!**

 **KAMIKAKES!: I love Wicked too! It was one of the best concerts I have ever been to. Hmm, not sure on when she can become Elphaba again. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Gracialoveme: Thanks! Well considering your mother language isn't English, you're doing a very good job. I'm jealous that you can speak at least two languages. For me, if something is not in English, I can't cope. Although I do know a little French so I can sometimes get by on that. Your mother language is Dutch right? Spelling check will be quite helpful - I think I would die if I didn't have it. I make so many spelling errors. I once spelt vehicle wrong three different times in three different ways all in the same paragraph. On Dylan and Elsa, in your starting chapters you made it sound like they have a sort of serious relationship and then suddenly it was mentioned they were married. I just got a little lost. On the child thing, well you don't have to include it. It may be better without it unless you want Jack to do this whole growing thing and become a father. A story with no clichés? Well that is hard to do!**


	8. Breakfast With A Star

**Chapter 8: Breakfast With A Star**

Jack would normally sleep in on a Sunday morning. He didn't have work so he enjoyed the luxury of it. However this was not to be. Someone at half past eight had come into his room and turned on the bedroom light. Jack shielded his eyes as Bunnymund smiled down onto him.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked him. His voice sounded a little horse from the previous night's events.

"Your Mum let me in. She said it served you right for staying out so late."

Bunnymund was one of those people who couldn't sleep in. Growing up, he would always get up at the same time. He had never been able to shake that routine even when he got older and was able to sleep in. It was engrained within him.

"So I guess you were able to see the concert," Bunnymund continued, "if you were out so late."

The last bit of sleep cleared from Jack's mind. The memory of last night came from him. Anger flowed through him.

"I am going to kill you," he said.

"Maybe your seats weren't quite as good but at least you still got to see the concert? No harm, no foul. Right?"

Jack sat up and placed a foot on the ground.

"First I am going to put my pants on then I'll kill you," Jack found his pants from the previous night. He started to pull them on. Jack slotted one leg into his pants. "That's one leg."

"Wait, hold on, I have something here that might cool your jets," Bunnymund reached into his pockets and pulled out a wad of money. "Four hundred and ninety eight dollars!"

"My pants are on," Jack slowly advanced on Bunnymund, backing him against the wall. He looked a little scared.

"Look, I had to make a business decision," Bunnymund said. "You weren't there, so I had to do what was right."

Jack grabbed his collar. " _You thought you were doing the right thing_?" Jack's voice got louder and louder with each word.

"Look what was I supposed to do? This guy was offering me a thousand dollars for two tickets. That is way more money than either can earn in like a month. On one hand, I had a lot of money up being offered and the other hand, had you saying not to sell the tickets."

"And that's the last thing I said," Jack said. "Don't…sell…the…tickets!"

"And I heard you," Bunnymund said, "but I already agreed to meet the dude. If I didn't that would just be pure disrespect, right? So I'm waiting in the usual carpark and I'm thinking if only there was a way for you and Pippa to go to the concert and I could sell the tickets. Then it suddenly I see what is right in front of me; a big sign: _All your copying needs_. I'm telling you, it was a sign from God. How many times have I been to that supermarket and not realised that there was a Copy King right there? Did you know it was there?"

"God must've put it there just for you," said Jack.

"So I go inside, just to take a look around. Just to see if it's _possible_ , if you know what I'm saying. They have all their different kinds of paper, so I hold up a ticket against the paper to compare thickness and to find the right thickness. Then I make some copies – but just to see how they look, I swear! I wasn't planning to do anything with them.

"Then I go back outside and that's when the guy shows up. I tell him that the tickets are no longer for sale. I did, I really did. But he says he's desperate. That's when he offers four hundred and fifty dollars a ticket. Sorry but I promised them to a friend. He then offers five hundred dollars a ticket. What am I supposed to do? We're talking a total of a thousand dollars."

Jack glared at him.

"You weren't there. I had to make a decision. Look I thought you would figure out when you saw those people in your seats."

"We got there first," said Jack.

"That's impossible! I waited before coming to your house."

"So you just came over, handed me the tickets, without even a warning."

"I warned you. I told you to be flexible."

"Oh I was flexible alright. I had both hands tied behind my back."

"I was afraid you'd blow it," Bunnymund said. "You're not a good liar. You look all guilty and nervous and I was afraid you wouldn't even make it pass the ticket seller. But if you didn't know, you would just waltz right in. I didn't want to disappoint Pippa."

His bedroom door opened. Jack let go of Bunnymund and backed away as his mother entered.

"You have a phone call," she said.

"Thanks," Jack took the phone from her and she walked out. He hoped that she hadn't seen the money on the bed.

"Hello?" Jack said into the phone.

"Hi. I hope it's not too early."

"Uh no, I just got up."

"We don't have to leave for Dallas until one. You want to get together and have breakfast or something?"

"Sure! That would be great."

"Cool! I'm staying at the Four Seasons. It's next to a river or a lake or something. If you want I can look it up for you."

"No, I know where it is," Jack had once worked a property near The Four Seasons.

"Oh and when you come, don't ask for Elsa Winters. You have to ask to ask for Samantha Simpson."

"Is that your real name?"

"Oh yeah, I'm a witch," she laughed. "No, I always check in under a false name. Have you ever watched the old show _Bewitched_?"

"Is that that the one with the genie?"

"No dummy! It's the one with the witch. It's not called _Begenied_!"

Jack told her that he would be there in about forty-five minutes. He just had to have a shower first. Jack walked over to his bed and scooped up the money.

"Four hundred and ninety eight dollars?"

"It cost four dollars to make the copies. I figured we split it."

Jack gave Bunnymund his killer stare.

"Alright, fine," Bunnymund tossed in two more dollars. "So who was that?"

"Elsa Winters. I'm supposed to meet her for breakfast at The Four Seasons."

After Jack had his shower, Bunnymund followed him down to Bunnymund's car. Bunnymund had insisted on driving as he had also insisted on taking Jack as he felt there was more to the story. So instead of getting into his own car, he got into the passenger seat of Bunnymund's car. Bunnymund kept staring at him which made Jack feel very uncomfortable. He wished he would stop.

"So where are we really going?" Bunnymund asked as he pulled his car out into the road and started to drive down Jack's street.

"The Four Seasons," said Jack.

"Right because Elsa Winters wants to have breakfast with you."

"Yes," said Jack.

He didn't tell him anything more. It was his payback for the phoney tickets.

As Bunnymund drove the car through the roads of Burgess, he kept glancing over in Jack's direction, trying to see some hint of a smile or some kind of clue. But Jack reminded cool as so not to give anything away.

Bunnymund's car soon pulled onto the street that The Four Seasons was on. The Four Seasons approached and Bunnymund pulled his car into the circular driveway. The hotel doorman opened the car for them.

"Excuse me," Bunnymund asked him, "is Elsa Winters staying here?"

"I wouldn't know sir," the doorman responded.

"Yes you would. You'd know if she was here."

Jack thanked Bunnymund for the ride and then entered the hotel through the revolving door. The inside of the hotel reminded Jack of the insides of Greek Temples he had read in his high school history's book with all pillars and marble. He walked up to the receptionist but he paused while he was half way there. He had just realised that he had forgotten the name that Elsa had given him. It was the lady from the show _Bewitched_ , he knew that, but he couldn't remember her name. He could hear the theme music from the show, even the sound that was made when she twitched her name. The image of the woman came into Jack's mind but no name.

Jack turned around and saw a family of four coming out of the elevator. They all had blonde hair. The father looked like he could have been a tennis pro and the wife looked as if she could strut her stuff down the catwalk. They had two girls who could have been twins. To Jack, they looked about seven or eight.

"Excuse me," Jack raced up to them. "Have you ever watched the show _Bewitched_?" He knew that he must have sounded crazy.

The father took a protective stance; he stepped in front of his children and he scowled at Jack. He would have continued hurrying his family along but the mother stopped.

"Do you remember the name of the woman who was the witch?" Jack asked.

She tried to remember. They all did.

"Elizabeth Montgomery," the father said.

"That doesn't sound right." Jack said.

"I'm sure," the father said.

"That's the name of the actress," Jack realised. "I need the name of the character."

"Oh I thought you wanted the name of the actress," the father said, disappointed not to have the credit that he thought he deserved.

"Her husband's name was Darren," the mother said.

"Samantha," one of the girls suddenly said.

"That's right," her mother said. "Darren called her Sam. Very good Ashley."

"Do you remember her last name too Ashely?" Jack asked her.

"Stevens," her father declared proudly. "Samantha Stevens."

"Thanks," Jack headed towards the desk and asked to see Samantha Stevens.

The blond family stared at Jack all throughout this exchange.

"Is she staying at this hotel?" asked the father.

Five minutes later, Elsa Winters stepped out of the elevator accompanied by her bodyguard, Kristoff. Elsa wore denim shorts with a very short white sleeve t-shirt. Her yellow painted toenails matched her jandals. Despite the weather, Kristoff was wearing a tan sports coat over a black t-shirt and long stylish looking pants. If Jack didn't know better, he would have said that he was the richer one of the two.

As soon as Elsa was close to him, she pulled him in for a hug. Jack could get the whiff of coconuts – it must have been Elsa's shampoo. It smelled really nice. Jack must have looked like he was enjoying the hug a little too much because he heard a cough coming from behind him. Jack quickly released Elsa. Kristoff was giving Jack a look that clearly told Jack to get away while he still could. Elsa laughed.

"So, you hungry?" she asked.

"Starving," responded Jack. He had been too until he had seen her. Now he was just nervous.

"The hotel has a really nice breakfast selection," Elsa said. "It is really good. Come on, I'll show you."

Elsa led Jack through the hotel lobby and towards a large dining area. Elsa walked up to what could only be the hostess who was standing behind the desk with a cash register.

"Three?" the hostess asked.

"Two," corrected Elsa, "and I don't want to sit to closely to him either." She nodded in the direction of Kristoff.

The hostess nodded and grabbed three menus. As she led Elsa and Jack to their table, they passed the blond family from earlier. They were seated in a booth. All four of them waved and smiled at Jack as if they were old friends when he passed. Jack smiled and waved back at them.

"You know them?" Elsa asked, she sounded a little surprised.

"Sort of," Jack shrugged.

They got seated a table near the window and the waitress placed a menu in front of them. Kristoff was seated in a table that was a little far away. It was far enough to give them some privacy but close enough for Kristoff in case he needed to come to her aid. Jack focused on the window. Beyond the window, Jack could see what looked like a river with a bridge that led over it. Jack got distracted by the waitress coming over asking what they would like to drink. Elsa ordered a coffee, Jack simply ordered an orange juice. She came back over a few seconds later with their drinks. Jack watched as Elsa emptied a packet into her sugar, then another and finally a third. She stirred it around with her spoon.

"So you like sugar in your coffee," Jack said. He felt awkward. The both did.

Jack was glad that he had menus in front of him. It gave him something to focus on. When Jack looked at the prices, he was glad that he brought along the money that Bunnymund had given him the money from the tickets. He would never have been able to afford the food here without it.

"Did she have a bad boyfriend and you stopped?" Elsa asked.

"What?" Jack was thrown off by the question. Then he remembered that Pippa had told Elsa that he had saved her life. "Oh, no."

"Did you take down an armed gunman?" she said.

"No."

The waitress returned to take their order. Elsa ordered French toast with all the toppings. Jack just ordered cereal. Her absence allowed a few moments of silence.

"So you enjoy being a famous singer?" Jack asked. Jack was kicking himself for asking it. It was a stupid question and he was regretting asking it.

"It's alright," Elsa said.

They sat in silence while they waited for their food. Jack wished that Pippa was with them. It had been a lot easier with her there. Jack was spared having to come up with a conversation because their food had arrived.

"How did you get my phone number?" Jack asked.

"Anna managed to get it from security," Elsa explained.

"She's your sister right?" Jack asked.

Elsa nodded. Silence fell between them once again. Jack wished he was better at this but his nerves were overwhelming.

"Did you run into a burning building?" she asked.

Jack didn't say anything.

"Have you seen the view from the patio?" Elsa asked. "You can see the lake."

"It's actually a river," Jack said.

"Whatever," she said.

"There's a huge colony of bats living underneath the bridge right by here," he told her.

"Bats?" Elsa said in an unusually loud voice. "Let's go check them out."

"You're not going to be able to see them now," Jack said but she was already out of her seat. "They only come out at night."

"We'll just look from the patio," Elsa said, still in that loud voice.

She was talking to him but Jack had the feeling that everything that was said was for Kristoff's benefit. He followed her through a sliding glass door and out into the garden. The garden looked like a well-manicured clipped lawn. The lawn sloped down from the patio and headed towards the river and bridge that Jack saw earlier. A walkway was constructed to guide the guests in that direction.

"Nice view," he said.

"Do you want to play ditch the Doofus?" she asked.

"What?"

Elsa had stepped off the patio and raced across the lawn. Jack was scared for a moment that he was the doofus but then he remembered that is what she called her bodyguard. He watched her leap over the walkway and disappear down the hill. Jack hurried after her and raced down the hill. However he had misjudged the slope. He started to lose control as he made it to the steepest part of the hill.

"Look out," he shouted at Elsa who was now standing on a dirt pathway near the river.

As he tried to put on the breaks, she grabbed hold of his arm and they spun around three hundred sixty degrees. Her face bounced against his shoulder.

"You alright?" Elsa was laughing quite hard.

"That was close," Jack let a breath of relief come out of his mouth.

Elsa let a smile across her face as she let her palm slide down his arm and into his hand. Together they set across the path, still holding hands.

"So you're not worried I'm going to kill you now that you've ditched your bodyguard?"

"You?" Elsa let out a laugh. "Are you kidding? You're such a wimp!"

Jack pointed towards the bridge that had the bats underneath it.

"I don't like bats," Elsa said. "They're creepy. Did you know that New Zealand has a bat that doesn't fly? Weird!"

Jack grinned. "So has Kristoff ever saved your life?"

"All you talk about is the Doofus!"

"I was just curious."

"Mostly he just keeps guys from getting too close to me. Of course it makes me hard to meet guys. What guy would want to go out with a girl and her bodyguard? You try and kiss her and risk getting your head blown off."

Did she squeeze his hand when she said 'kiss'? If she had, it hadn't been a big squeeze, just a small twinge. What he should have said there was 'I'll risk it' and then kiss her. That would have been really smooth. But the timing was all off when he had thought of it. There were a few moments of silence as they continued along the river.

"I've gotten several letters with marriage proposals," Elsa said. "One guy even claims to be a billionaire Arab Prince."

"You really think he is?" Jack asked.

"Why? Do you want to marry him?"

Jack laughed at this.

"They're all freakazoids. There's this one guy who calls himself Billy Boy, you know from the song." Elsa then burst into song. " _Oh, where have you been Billy Boy, Billy Boy? Oh where have you been charming Billy_?"

Hearing her sing while holding her hand was almost too much for Jack to take.

"He wants to marry you?" asked Jack.

"No, he wants to kill me."

"Really?"

"Seriously. He's written me like five letters so far saying that he's going to break my pretty neck. I even got one at this hotel."

Jack couldn't help but look around him. A twig snapping made him jump. It turned out to be a sparrow. Elsa giggled at him.

"Seriously it is so lame," she said. "He even cuts out letters and glues them to paper."

"You're not scared?"

"You'll protect me."

"Me? I'm a wimp!"

"So tell me about you," she said. "What are you dreams apart from marrying an Arab prince?"

"I don't really have any big dreams," he said. "I just try and make my own way through life. Just one small step at time. Life is like crossing a river. If you take too big of steps, you will get knocked off your feet and get carried away."

"That's kind of poetic."

"I didn't make it up," Jack said.

"My manager says I have to take big steps and take everything that I can," she said, "because in a few years I could be all washed up."

"I doubt that," said Jack.

"I'm trying to write a song but I can't come up with anything decent," she said. "I can't get the right melody."

"Do you write your own songs?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Nothing goes on my album that I didn't write myself. Then El Genius – that's what my manager likes to call himself – has people to fix it all up. Man, he is such a control freak. You know, I wouldn't be surprised to find out that he's been the one sending the Billy Boy letters. It's just an excuse to keep an eye on me and for hiring the Doofus. Plus he's also married to my Aunt."

"You're bodyguard?"

"No my manager. But I bet he only married her to keep more control over me because he has a girlfriend. As soon as I can, I will fire him."

Jack could only shake his head in wonderment. She lived in such a different world.

"You've got such nice strong hands," Elsa said.

"They're all calloused from digging," Jack said.

Elsa suddenly slipped and nearly fell into the river but Jack caught her just in time.

"Thanks," she said. "Is that what you did for Pippa? Did she nearly drown and you dived in and saved her?"

"I will tell you, just please don't repeat it. I don't like it being talked about."

"Sure," Elsa's face suddenly went all serious.

"Basically Pippa was in trouble and I got her out of it. Long story short, I ended up in prison because of it though."

"How awful!"

"Yeah," Jack said. Jack stuffed his other hand in his pocket. "It was a hard time of my life."

"I can imagine."

Suddenly Jack felt her arm on his left shoulder then she placed the other one on his right shoulder. Jack started to sweat. He gently held her waist and felt her rise to her tiptoes. He could feel blood pulsating against the tips of his fingers but he couldn't tell if it was his or hers.

He leaned towards her.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, backing away from him.

"My job, Miss Winters," said a voice behind him.

 **A/N: A near kiss! However Kristoff seemed to have come between them this time. Quite a Jelsa chapter this one is. Ah, Jelsa is just sometimes too much for me. Well a little bit of Jack's background is revealed but is it the full story? Also Bunnymund is revealed to have been the one behind the phoney tickets. What's going to happen down this road? Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **archbaldmatthe1: Hmm, if you intend to write it like that, I would suggest a lot of editing.**

 **Orkidea16: Thanks! Yeah I can see what you mean about them talking like they've been friends for ages. Pretty much all the problems from doing the song is over. Quick question, is your avatar (picture) on FanFiction Sakura and Syaoran from Card Captors?**

 **reddawnfox: :D**

 **Gracialoveme: First off, thanks so much. Elsa is no diva, she is just lonely and wants to be nice to Jack and Pippa for what they had been through. Elsa in this is just a sweet and innocent girl as you described. No diva rumours going around - well for now anyway. Nice Dutch! Nice to meet you Irene! Thanks for enjoying my story and for what you said! How am I? I'm doing okay - well as okay as I can be (exams - do I need to say more?). How are you? I hope you are doing well and enjoying your summer (here it is winter, so it is quite cold - I wish it was summer, I miss summer). Haha, I like writing long paragraphs too but sometimes it is hard to read, so I break it down. Plus sometimes too long paragraphs can be quite bad. I have noticed that on your story Vengeance of Love, hehe. The latest chapter was quite interesting by the way. Looking forward to the next one.**

 **JackElsaforeve: I agree with you. I found it cute as well!**

 **neinja: Well that was nice of you. Although, truth me told, I am not the best singer. However I can rock out a Let It Go in the shower (and sometimes a Love Is An Open Door) and during some jam sessions in my room or doing the dishes. Senpai is not the only one who is fabulous, you are too!**


	9. The Investigation Begins

**Chapter 9: The Investigation Begins**

"So you didn't kiss her?" Pippa said in a very frustrating voice. She looked like she could have strangled her brother for him being so frustrating and annoying.

"I couldn't," Jack said, "not with her bodyguard standing right there."

"I would have totally kissed her," Pippa said.

" _You_ would have kissed her?"

"Absolutely!" Pippa said. "But I meant if I was you."

Jack stuffed a spoon of Cheerios in his mouth. They were in the kitchen munching on food. He knew Pippa was right. How many times in your life do you get to kiss someone like Elsa Winters? He had thought of nothing else since Kristoff had showed up. Kristoff had ruined the moment but as the three of them walked back to the hotel, he had it all planned out. Just before saying goodbye, he would say something smooth like 'next time you're in town, give me a call' and then kiss her. But that never happened.

Elsa's manager had been in the hotel lobby when she returned. She started to yell at him for firing the drummer and he told her that drummers were a dime a dozen. Elsa was practically in tears by the end of it. She had told Jack that she was "sorry about this" and then went sulking off into the elevator.

"She told me to say hi to you," Jack said.

"She did?" Pippa looked quite excited at this.

"Yeah, she thinks you're really cool."

Pippa smiled. The ball that she had been playing with fell from her hand when she did an ambition throw and ended up screwing it up. Jack picked up the ball and threw it into the miniature hoop next to Pippa's desk. It bounced off the rim and into Pippa's hand. She continued to bounce it between her hands.

"What happened to the food?" Pippa asked.

"What food?"

"The food at the café."

Jack had to laugh. Sometimes he and Pippa were often so in sync, it was scary. Jack had thought of the same thing. After Elsa had gone up the elevator, he had gone back to the restaurant to check.

"They threw it away," he said.

"Too bad," Pippa took a shot at the hoop and the ball went right through the hoop and into the little basket to catch it. Pippa let out a victory sound before she picked it back up and resumed to bounce it between her hands.

"Yeah," Jack said. "I would like have tried those thirty two dollar eggs."

"Did you have to pay for them?"

"No, everything was charged to her room but it's not like she pays for it either. Everything is charged to the tour. It's like a whole other world. It's no big deal for them to pay a hundred dollars for breakfast."

"That must have been some breakfast though," Pippa grinned. "No wonder tickets cost so much."

"You're right."

Jack noticed a car pull into their driveway. He stared the occupant of the vehicle. A young woman with black hair tied into a neat bun got out of the car. She was smartly dressed in a tight pencil skirt and a blazer to match. Pippa followed Jack's gaze to see what he was looking at.

"You know her?" Jack asked.

"No," Pippa said. "You think she's a friend of Mum?"

"Doubt it," Jack said. "There is a way to find out who she is though."

They watched her walk up to their front door and ring the doorbell. The sound of it echoed through the house. Jack and Pippa hurried down the stairs in their socks before they headed up to the front door.

"Maybe Elsa sent her?" Pippa said.

Jack had been hoping the same thing. Jack opened the front door.

"May I help you?" Jack asked.

"I'm looking for Jackson Frost," the woman said.

"That's me," Jack said.

"Then that makes you Philippa Frost?" the woman asked looking at Pippa.

"Yes," Pippa said.

The woman opened her purse and pulled out what looked like black wallet.

"I'm Detective Debbie Newburg from the Burgess Police Department," she opened up the wallet to reveal her police badge. "I would like to talk to you about the concert tickets."

Jack did his best to keep his composure. He hadn't expected a cop to come knocking at their door. He would just have to play this the best he could.

"Both of us?" Jack asked. "Or just me?"

"Were you with him when he bought the tickets?" Detective Newburg asked Pippa.

"No," Pippa answered simply.

"Then just you if you don't mind," she said to Jack.

Jack nodded and opened the door for Detective Newburg. She stepped into the house and Jack led her into the living room. She took a seat on the tan leather couch. Jack offered her a drink but she politely declined. Jack took a seat on a chair opposite the couch. He started to feel a little nervous but he managed to push that down. Jack focused in on Detective Newburg. Her black hair looked straightened, maybe she had curly hair and that's why she straightened it? She also had brown eyes and cheeks that had red glow to it. It looked like she was blushing. She seemed a little young to be a Detective. Maybe that was just a salute to how good she was. Jack watched her place her knees together and pulled out a notebook and a pen. Her pen was poised against the paper as she prepared to start writing down notes.

"So I understand you paid a thousand dollars for the tickets, is that correct?" she asked.

Jack hated to start out with a lie but it was the path of less resistance.

"Yes ma'am."

"Was that a thousand dollars total or per ticket?"

"Total," Jack replied. "Five hundred per ticket."

"That's a lot of money."

Jack suddenly became very aware that everything in the room was old and well worn. Everything in his house seemed cheap and shoddy.

"Well I wasn't planning on paying that much," Jack said. "It was supposed to be two hundred and fifty dollars but the guy kept changing his mind. First they were sale then they weren't then they were. Two hundred and fifty dollars is not a lot of an Elsa Winters tickets. They sold for about a thousand dollars in Philadelphia."

"Wow," said Detective Newburg.

Jack tried to relax. He just had to remind himself that he was the victim in this and that he wasn't a suspect. She was here to help him.

"Wait," she said, "what do you mean supposed to be two hundred and fifty?"

"There was an ad in the paper."

As soon as he said that, he knew it was a mistake. She could easily get a hold of last week's newspaper. Therefore she find the ad and then get a hold of Bunnymund's number from the paper.

"What's the newspaper?"

"It wasn't really a newspaper," Jack said. "It was one of those free advertisements that they stick into your mailbox."

"Do you still have it?"

"No, it got recycled."

"Do you remember when it was placed in your mailbox?" she asked him.

"No, it might have been two weeks ago but I really can't remember."

"And the ad was for two hundred and fifty dollars?"

"Yes," Jack nodded.

"So why did you pay a thousand dollars?"

"I had originally offered four hundred and fifty," Jack said. "I knew that Elsa Winters tickets were all going to be gone in like a flash."

"So you offered more money in order to guarantee that you would get them?"

"Exactly," Jack nodded again. "We had agreed to meet at the local supermarket but when we get there, the guy says that they're no longer for sale."

"That is when you offered five hundred?"

"Correct," Jack said. "It was five thirty, the concert was at eight. I was desperate. I had already promised Pippa."

"Did he ever tell you his name?"

"I don't think so."

"Wasn't it in the ad?"

"No," Jack shook his head. "What's the big deal? Pippa and I got to see the concert on stage. No harm, no foul right?"

"Well our mayor seems to think that a lot of harm has been caused. She saw what happened to Pippa, and to you, and she wants to get the guy."

"What will happen to him?" Jack asked trying to sound curious. "Will he have to go to jail?"

"Oh I doubt it," Detective Newburg said. "We're just talking a thousand dollars here." Jack tried not to let his relief come onto his face. "Unless he has a previous criminal record," she added.

Jack sat up straight.

"So your initial contact was by phone?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember it?"

"Sorry, no."

She smiled at him. "I didn't expect you to. Did you call on your cell phone? It keeps a list of your call history."

Jack could have slapped himself. He had forgotten about that.

"I used the home phone," he said. "My cell phone was broken."

"Ah," Detective Newburg nodded. "So where did you meet?"

"The local supermarket," Jack said.

"How did you recognise him?"

"I didn't. I have never seen him before in my life."

Detective Newburg raised her eyebrows. "What I'm asking you is, how did you recognise him in the carpark? How did you know it was him selling the tickets?"

"Oh," Jack noticed his blue hoodie that he loves to wear hanging on one of the kitchen chairs. The kitchen and the lounge were a part of one huge room. "I said I would be wearing my blue hoodie." Jack walked over and grabbed it. It felt good to get up and move around. He showed it to Detective Newburg but she didn't seem that interested. It was starting to get a little cold so he put the hoodie on. He felt a little better wearing it. He watched her write in her notebook for a little while.

"Then what happened?" Detective Newburg said looking up from her notebook.

"He drives into the carpark and up to me," Jack said. "He then asked me if I was the guy who wanted to buy tickets and I said yes. We then bargained a little and then I gave him the money, he gave me the tickets then he left."

"What kind of car was he driving?"

"A white Suburban."

"Where were you standing?"

"Somewhere on the curb," Jack said trying to visualise the carpark.

"In front of the supermarket?"

"No, a few stories over. I think it was in front of Copy King."

Jack mentally kicked himself again. _Why did he have to say that_? Sometimes the words just jumped out of his mouth.

"Was he the only one in the car?"

"Yes."

"So he was driving on the wrong side of the road."

"He was?"

"If the driver's side was next to the curb."

"Oh I guess so," Jack said. He realised he had to be more careful. "I didn't notice because there weren't any other cars around."

"At five-thirty?" Detective Newburg said. "Man, I should start shopping there. The supermarkets around where I live are always packed!"

Jack shrugged.

"So what did he look like?" Detective Newburg continued.

"I didn't really get a good look."

"You were face to face, weren't you, when he rolled down the window?"

"I was thinking about the tickets, not what he looked like."

"Do you know if he was white? African American? Hispanic? Asian?"

"White," Jack said. "I think he might have been Andorran."

 _Andorran? Where did that come from_?

"I think he might have been Andorran?" **(1)**

"You think he was Andorra?"

"Maybe part America, part Andorran," Jack said. "I remember now, he said his name was Pablo but he had a thick French accent. That's why I thought he was from Andorran."

Detective Newburg raised her eyebrows. "Pablo?" she wrote the name down in her notebook. "And you said that he spoke with an accent?"

Jack nodded.

"A French one?" she continued and Jack nodded again. She wrote this all down in her notebook.

"Was he tall? Short? Thin? Fat?"

"Kind of big," Jack said, "but it was kind of hard to tell as he was sitting down in his car."

"How old?"

"Maybe about your age."

"How old do you think I am?"

Jack studied her face. "Twenty-three?" he guessed.

"I'm twenty-eight," she smiled at him. "So we'll say that he's in his twenties. Any distinguishing features?"

"No."

"Tattoos? Facial hair?"

"Oh yeah. He had a moustache."

"Nice of you to mention it," she said.

"I didn't think it was important. He would have probably shaved it off by now, don't you think?"

She shrugged. "Anything else come to mind?"

He shook his head.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Not that I remember."

"Okay, well, this is a good start. I'm going to go talk to the other people seated nearby at the concert. Maybe they also bought their tickets from Pablo."

She reached into her purse and pulled out a card. She gave this to him. The card had her name and phone number on it. She told him to call if he remembered anything else. He shook her hand when she got up to leave. Her hand felt cool and soft. Jack walked Detective Newburg out and said goodbye to her. Jack watched her get into her car and drive away. He felt bad about having to lie to her. She was nice. She had a sweet smile. It was hard to imagine her out in the world, fighting criminals. He was worried that she might get hurt.

* * *

Elsa was in her hotel room in Dallas. She was just lying on her bed reading Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets for like the billion time but her eyes weren't really seeing the words. This normally wouldn't happen. Nothing could distract her from Harry Potter but this time, something was different. A certain person had been on her mind for the last couple of days and hadn't allowed anything to occupy her brain. Elsa groaned into her pillow. Why was this happening to her? She wasn't the kind of person to obsess over boys. That was really what Anna did and Elsa had to talk her out of every time she fell in 'love'. Now, it looked like Anna would be giving her the speech.

Anna bounded into the room at that very moment. Speak of the devil, Elsa thought. Anna looked quite cherry. She jumped onto Elsa's bed and lay across Elsa's leg.

"You look happy," Elsa said.

"Well you would be too if you had an enjoyable meeting with Kristoff," Anna said.

"Okay stop," Elsa said. "I really don't want to hear about what my baby sister gets up to with her boyfriend."

"Okay, okay," Anna said. "But I want to hear about what my sister gets up to with a certain blonde hair boy."

"Shut up," Elsa said which made Anna laugh.

"So come on," Anna turned her head to look at Elsa. "I want to hear. You guys got breakfast together before we headed to Dallas."

"We just have breakfast," Elsa said.

"Yeah," Anna said sounding quite sarcastic, "and you haven't been more annoyed at Kristoff than usual."

"He's just been getting on my nerves," Elsa said very half heartily.

"Yeah right," Anna said.

"Fine," Elsa said. "Jack and I were having a moment and Kristoff kind of interrupted it."

"Did you kiss?" Gosh, Anna was sounding just like high school student.

"No," Elsa said.

"Ah I see," Anna grinned. "Kristoff got there just before you two could. No wonder you're mad at him."

Elsa just shrugged. She didn't say anything.

"So anyway," Anna said. "If you wanna see him again I may have a way."

Elsa looked at her. "You do?"

Anna took out her phone and fiddled around onto it for a few seconds. A second later, Elsa heard a ding on her phone – the noise her phone makes when she got a message.

"Just sent it to you," Anna said as she put her phone away. Anna then sat up and got up from the bed. "Later," she said. Anna then left the room.  
Elsa picked up her phone; it was just sitting on her bedside table. A message from Anna showed up on the screen. Elsa opened up the message from Anna. It was talking about a recent music showcase – The Big Musical Extravaganza. Every year, a bunch of singers and bands come together and perform in front of a huge crowd. It was all for charity. It was always a huge success. Elsa wondered why Anna had sent it until she looked at the location. This year, it was being held in Burgess in a month. Elsa let a smile come over her face and then it disappeared. Would she be allowed to go?

Anna came back into her room. She now looked bored. Elsa figured that she must have lost Kristoff or couldn't find anyone to annoy so she went back to old habits and decided to annoy her older sister.

"Back so soon?" Elsa looked up from her phone.

"Kristoff had to go to the bank," she said. "Something about payment issues."

"Ah," Elsa nodded.

"So," she plopped down at the chair behind the desk in Elsa's hotel room, "did you take a look at what I sent you?"

"Yeah," Elsa said. "Looks pretty good."

"So?" Anna prompted again.

"We'll probably not going to be able to go," Elsa said. "Tour would be over and Pitch would want me starting on the new album. There would be no way he would let me go and perform at some charity event."

"True," Anna said, "but Pitch is one easy guy to manipulate. We just have to make it his idea."

Elsa grinned.

That night at dinner, Elsa, Anna, their Aunt Irena and Pitch were out at dinner. Pitch had insisted that they all went out and had a meal together as a family. Elsa would usually order room service and eat by herself. They had ordered and had their meals in front of them. They had very little conversation; they were all concentrating on their food. Elsa and Anna kept giving each other looks. Anna nodded at Elsa. It was time to put their plan into action.

"So," Anna said, "I was thinking that I might go to Burgess next month."

"Why would you want to do that?" Pitch said as he used his steak knife to cut a piece of his eye fillet and shoved it into his mouth.

"There's that big musical thing on there," Anna said. She pretended to search for the name.

"The Big Musical Extravaganza," Elsa added.

"Yeah that," Anna said. "It always has great acts and it's all for charity. So can I go? It will only be for a few days – a week at tops."

"Kristoff could go with her," Elsa suggested.

"No," Pitch said. "We pay Kristoff to protect _you_ and not your sister."

"Well why doesn't Elsa come with me then?" Anna said trying to not give anyway that could ruin everything. "Could be like a holiday for her. The tour will be over by then."

"Why doesn't she?" Aunt Irena said. "Could be fun."

"No," Pitch said firmly. "The only way she's going if…" he looked like something had come to him. His expression changed. "Why don't I call and add Elsa to the line-up? Having Elsa Winters there will bring in more tickets plus it will be good exposure. It's a charity event after all. Should give the tabloids something good to write about. I'll set it up when we get back to the hotel."

Elsa and Anna both hid their grins. Everything went according to plan.

 **A/N: So here is the next chapter. I hope that everyone enjoyed it. Please review =)**

 **(1) Andorrans are from Andorra, real place. It is in between France and Spain.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Orkidea: Yeah they nearly kiss, so frustrating I know! But like you said, Kristoff is just doing his job. Well this chapter may fulfil your wish. Oh thanks for answering my questions and ah never heard of that. It's been years since I've seen the original Card Capturers series.**

 **SureSnowflake: Updated as requested. There will be a Pippa and Jack backstory but you may have to wait for it. I have a plan.**

 **MaidenAlice: Agreed.**

 **archbaldmatthe1: Seems like your ideas are all jumbled together without any flow but not too bad.**

 **Nico Di Angelo101: Yep, agreed.**

 **Gracialoveme: Aw thanks! Ah, summer break is so close and yet so far away! Well at least when it comes it, you will get like two months off. Jealous. My break is three weeks, although that's not too bad for a winter holiday break. My holidays start on Saturday when my last exams finish, yay! Can't wait! Funny, it's usually rainy here but it's been nice and sunny (not complaining). Good luck for your exams. Although when you start, my holidays will nearly be over, not fun. Yeah, always try and update as quickly as I can.**


	10. Better Things To Worry About

**Chapter 10: Better Things To Worry About**

Jack watched as Pippa raced down the stairs. When Jack and Detective Newburg had gone to talk, Pippa had gone back upstairs to her room. But now, she had come racing downstairs when she heard the door shut. She looked a little worried at having a cop in the house.

"Everything okay?" Pippa asked.

"Yeah," Jack said, "she just wanted to check some details about the tickets I bought."

"Why if you bought them from the ticker seller," Pippa said.

Even though this was true, Jack had to tell a lie and the truth.

"Well no," Jack said. "I waited in line with Bunnymund but the tickets were all sold. I looked online for tickets."

"So you went a ticket sculptor?" Pippa asked. She looked concerned at this.

"Yeah," Jack admitted.

"So what happened?" Pippa asked. She stared right up at her older brother.

"I had checked several dealers," Jack explained, "but they had all sold their tickets already. After about the fifth dealer, I was starting to lose hope. The Elsa Winters' concert was so hot and very popular. The tickets were drying up faster than water in the Sahara Desert. Then one day I decided to check the sites one last time for a posting and I found one. It was this guy selling tickets higher than all the others. Everyone else was selling at just a price a little higher than the ticket cost, they would make a small profit but they would make one. It was one of the last ones up and I decided to go for it. When I called the guy, we set up a meeting but when I got there, he said that the tickets were going to a friend and not for sale. I offered him a bit more money and he agreed to sell them. Those were the tickets I bought. I didn't realise that they were fakes, I should have checked."

"It's not your fault," Pippa smiled. "You trusted the guy. It's only natural. Besides, if you didn't have bought the fake tickets then I wouldn't have met Elsa Winters and have the best night of my life." Pippa then got a sneaky smile on her face. "Also, you wouldn't have had a date with her." Pippa looked quite elated at this.

"I wouldn't have called it a date," Jack said, although the idea of it being one, lightened him. He liked Elsa a lot and he just hoped that she liked him just as much. He then realised something. "You haven't told anyone have you? You go to an all-girls school and every single student there is an Elsa Winters fan."

"And what?" Pippa looked amused. "Become one of the most popular girls at school and have everyone fawn over me?"

"Pippa," Jack warned.

"Relax big bro," Pippa laughed. "I haven't told anyone. I haven't even told Sophie and I practically tell her everything."

"Thanks," Jack said. "Elsa pretty much has everyone in her business twenty-four seven. She doesn't need her private dating life smeared all over the tabloids."

"Agreed," Pippa said.

Jack hated to lie to Pippa. He had only told her the truth. Jack had always tried to be honest to the people he loved. This was his Mum, Pippa and his best friend since childhood, Jamie Bennett. Quite coincidentally, Pippa had been best friends with Sophie, Jamie's sister, since childhood too.

"Listen," Jack said, "I gotta go talk to Bunnymund. I'll be back later."

"Okay!" Pippa smiled wildly. She then raced back up the stairs.

Jack then headed out and towards his car. He got into it and drove to Bunnymund's house. He knocked on the door but he didn't get any answer. He checked his watch. Was Bunnymund out? He checked around the street and saw Bunnymund's car parked outside the opposite the house on the other side of the road. That meant that Bunnymund was still here. Jack then decided to open the door and let himself in. Jack called out but he got no answer. Jack found a note on the kitchen table to Bunnymund from his mother. It simply read that she will be back in an hour as she had gone shopping. Jack grinned at this. Bunnymund's mother did love to shop even though she didn't really have the money to. She enjoyed browsing the stores though and seeing what was in store.

Jack decided to try Bunnymund's bedroom. He would probably be in there; he was always in his room. His house was a one level flat that they had moved into when Bunnymund's parents got divorced when Bunnymund was like ten. His father had moved on and married others and eventually gave Bunnymund two step-brothers and a half-sister. His mother, on the other hand, never really did manage to move on. She had a relation with one of her colleagues for three years but that broke off when he wanted to get married and she didn't. Jack had heard rumours about why the marriage had broken off when he first met Bunnymund. Later, it was revealed that Bunnymund's father had been having an affair with his business partner's wife. She got a divorce and they ended up married. She ended up having an affair with someone else which rocked their marriage for a while but ultimately they ended up staying together.

Jack headed down a narrow hallway and headed towards Bunnymund's room. He knocked on the door and let himself in. He found Bunnymund and Tooth lying together on his bed. They were watching a movie on his computer. They had headphones in which explained why they hadn't heard Jack come in. Bunnymund grinned at Jack as he walked into his room. He paused the movie and took out his headphones.

"Hey Jack," he said. "I'm watching Robocop, you wanna come and watch?"

Bunnymund had a device that when connected to your computer, allowed for multiple headphones to be plugged in. Both he and Tooth had those old fashioned headphones and not the slick nice ones that you can just put into your ear.

"Actually," Jack said, "I would like to talk to you."

"Go ahead," Bunnymund leaned back into his bed and placed his arms behind his head with his elbows pointing out.

"Alone?" Jack said with his eyes darting to Tooth.

"I get it," Tooth said. "The bromance is getting to me."

Bunnymund laughed at Tooth's joke and placed a small kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

"I'm hungry, think I'm going to make something," she said. "You boys want anything?"

Jack shook his head.

"I could use a Gordon Ramsey beef wellington with roasted potatoes and vegetables," Bunnymund said.

Tooth laughed. "I only got the chief apprenticeship last week. I can't make something as amazing like that without practice and ingredients."

"How about a grilled cheese sandwich instead?" Bunnymund grinned.

"I think I can manage that," Tooth smiled back and hopped off the bed.

Jack waited until Tooth had walked passed him. He smiled at her as she walked pass and she did the same. Tooth opened the door and shut it behind her as she walked out. Bunnymund closed his laptop and got off his bed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Bunnymund asked.

Jack carefully explained what had happened with Detective Newburg. He made sure he didn't leave out a single detail. When he finished, Bunnymund started to pace up and down his room. Jack couldn't tell if he was scared or felling alright.

"We're okay," he said after several minutes. "We've got nothing to worry about. The police have better things to do than launch a big investigation over a couple of phony tickets."

When Jack had told him the truth, he had told him everything which included how Jack met Elsa. Bunnymund had been a little shocked at that part.

"Man I wish you had talked to me first," Bunnymund pounded his fist into his other open hand. "I would have come up with something believable."

"I think she believed me," Jack said.

" _Pablo_?" Bunnymund shook his head. "You shouldn't have mentioned that carpark and supermarket."

"I know, I wasn't thinking."

"That was obvious," Bunnymund said. "Look if she interrogates you again just remember one word; 'kiss'. K-I-S-S. Keep It Simple, Stupid!"

"I she believed me."

"You know we're in this together. We split the money fifty-fifty."

Yes, he realised that.

"Not to worry," Bunnymund said, "The cops have better things to do. Man, it's just my luck that the Mayor was there! What kind of Mayor goes to a young person's pop concert?"

"You're lucky she was there," Jack pointed out.

"Oh yeah! How's that?"

"If the Mayor hadn't been there, I woulda have been sent to jail, Pippa would have been taken to the hospital and had her stomach pumped, and you'd be dead."

Bunnymund laughed. "You're such a joker."

Tooth popped her head through the door at that very moment. "You ready for that food?"

"Absolutely," Bunnymund said.

Jack headed into University on Monday morning as usual. Inside his backpack were his usual things; a couple of course books for his Economics classes, some food, a drink bottle, some notes and his pencil case. It almost seemed unreal returning back to his usual routine and life. The whole weekend seemed like another world. Jack couldn't help but always grin at the memory of the weekend. Meeting Elsa, that was something he never expected to happen. Falling for her? That was another thing he didn't expect. Her liking him back? He thought that was impossible.

Jack's legs were on autopilot as he headed to his first class of the day. He took his usual seat at the back of the room and spread himself out. He tapped his pen against his cheek as he started down at Mr. Warren who was getting his notes together for the lesson. Jack saw Mr Warren check his watch before taking up a position at the lectern.

"Okay class," he said into his microphone, "settle down, settle down. Now let's get started on today's lecture." He clicked his mouse and the slide on the projector changed to a picture of a graph. "Now as you can see by this graph…"

"Have I missed much?" Jack looked up and saw Izzy taking the seat next to him.

"Just started," Jack said.

"Good," Izzy started getting her books and pens out before like Jack, started to take notes.

After the lecture was over, Jack and Izzy headed off out of the lecture room while taking care to dodge the overly-excited first years.

"So how was Elsa Winters?" Izzy asked, adjusting her bag to make it more conformable on her back.

"Amazing," Jack said.

"So what kinds of outfits did she wear? What songs did she sing? What was her opening number? Did she do an encore? If so, what song did she sing? What were the dancers wearing?"

"Woah," Jack said. "You spoke at like the speed of light. Slow down and ask one question at a time. I promise I will answer them all."

Izzy grinned and asked her questions, slowly and one at a time. Jack managed to get them all answered before they got to his bus stop.

An hour later, Jack was digging in the dirt at yet another house for work. This time it was at one of North's friend's house. North's friend had a bit of an issue when previous landscapers had broken through and busted his water pipes. North had laughed and said that his friend should have called him straight away instead of calling someone else. North had gotten Jack onto it at once when he got the call. North's friend, who he called Manny – Jack thought his real name was something strange like Tsar Lunar or something -, was leaning against his fence as he stared at Jack. North whacked him on back and grinned at his old friend. Jack could hear them talking.

Jack didn't bother craning his neck to pry on what they were talking about. He just continued with his work.

A few hours later, Jack was packing his tools into the company's truck which had North's logo on the side. Jack soon heard someone's voice, and it sounded a lot like his boss's voice, calling his name. Jack shut up the truck and turned around. He did indeed see North walking towards him.

"What can I do for you boss?" Jack asked as he wiped his hands on an already dirty cloth.

"Manny gave me these tickets," North said. "They've for some musical showcase which is happening here in Burgess next month. Manny originally bought them for his daughter but she's in New Zealand with her new husband so he wondered if you would want them as a little reward for coming to his aid when he needed it."

"Thanks," Jack took the tickets off North and stared at them. The musical showcase that the tickets were for was a huge event every year and this year it was Burgess. Tickets had sold out months ago. Jack wondered who was going to be the big event this year. This year it was supposed to be Rihanna but she had dropped out due to commitment issues. She was in some big movie and she couldn't get out of the contract. Her replacement hadn't yet been announced.

"There's two tickets," North said.

"Do you wanna come?" Jack asked with a grin.

"No," North laughed. "Although I figured that the second ticket could be used as a hot date."

Jack laughed. "Maybe." Jack knew who he wanted to take but she probably would be busy with recording a new album or writing new music or on tour or something. She would be busy and unavailable. Maybe he should ask Izzy if she wanted to come.

Jack soon headed home after that. He threw his bag onto his bed and picked up his phone and dialled Izzy's number. She picked up after the second ring.

"Yo, yo, yo," she said. "If you're hot and single please continue, if not, hang up."

Jack laughed. "Hey Izzy."

"Oh it is someone hot and single," Izzy laughed too. "What can I do for you Jacky?"

"Listen," Jack said. He sounded a little nervous. He didn't want this to sound like he was asking her out. He was just asking a friend to an event, that was all. Izzy was an attractive woman and Jack had considered asking her out in the past but meeting Elsa, drove any thought of that out his head. "I have a spare ticket to go see that big musical thing next month and I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"Of course," Izzy gushed. "Lorde is going to be there! I love her so much."

"So does Pippa," Jack said. Sometimes he wondered if Pippa was too much like his friends.

"Great," Jack said. "We can make arrangements closer to the time then."

"Okay," Izzy sounded positively delightful. "This is not a date or anything." She sounded a little nervous.

Jack didn't really know how to respond to that.

"Um," he said, "I thought we could go as friends."

"Okay," Izzy said. Jack thought he heard something that sounded like disappointment in her voice. Could she had wanted him to ask her out? Jack just hoped he imagined it.

"I think I better go," Jack said. "Mum's calling me about something."

"Okay," Izzy said again. "Thanks for the offer Jack. This should be fun."

"Yeah it should," Jack said before he hung up.

That was really awkward, he thought.

Jack and Pippa were staring down at their souvenir t-shirts that they got from the concert. For the past week and a half, they had been staring down at the list of cities trying to predict where Elsa was.

"Maybe she will call from Albuquerque," Pippa said pointing at it.

Jack laughed. "She's not going to call."

Jack pretended as if he had never game it a thought. The truth was quite the opposite. Not a day went by that didn't have Jack thinking about very thing. His body went to red alert every time the phone rang and always felt immense disappointment when the phone wasn't her. He hated leaving the house as he was afraid he would miss her call but after a week and a half, that didn't seem too likely.

The next couple of days passed in a sort of haze for Jack. He failed an Economics quiz as he hadn't read the chapters required for it. He hadn't managed to be able to concentrate. Work didn't seem to go too well either. During work, he had been trusted by North to install an entire sprinkler by himself. He had installed the sprinkler so that they were evenly distributed across the lawn, so that the water would cover the entire lawn. The problem was that it was all connected to itself in one big giant rectangle. No water was able to enter the system. Jack ended up having to work overtime and redo the entire thing. He had to dig new trenches, cutting into the pips and attaching the main water line.

"You don't have to pay me for the extra time it took," Jack said to North. "I'm the one who screwed up."

"Unfortunately I do," North said. "It's the law."

How could he explain it was all because an Elsa Winters song came onto the radio?

At least he hadn't heard anything more from the Burgess Police Department. Maybe Bunnymund was right, maybe they did have better things to do than to investigate into two counterfeit tickets. He wondered if she had checked his record and found out he had a prior conviction. He didn't want her to think too badly of him.

The Mayor had even called once to make sure that he was alright. His mother, who had answered the phone, had been quite surprised and very impressed to hear who was on the other end of the phone. Jack had been disappointed that it hadn't been Elsa.

"Why did the Mayor call you?" his mother asked him.

"Remember, I told you that I met her? I did some work at her house."

His mother kept her impressed look on her face.

Eleven days had gone by since he saw Elsa and he was trying to get through some study notes that he had made in his indistinguishable handwriting. He had a test in a couple of days. He had considered asking some of his fellow students to see if they wanted to set up a study day before the test. Jack was having a lot of trouble concentrating. A certain blonde was keeping his mind occupied. It had been for a while now.

He had been staring a graph for the past ten minutes. It was starting to make sense to him when the phone rang shattering his thoughts. He waited nervously for a moment before he returned to his graph.

"Jack, telephone," his mother yelled up the stairs.

Jack forced himself to remain calm. It was most likely Bunnymund. He took a deep breath before heading down the stairs. His mother mouthed the words 'a girl' as she handed him the phone. Jack felt a little nervous when he took the phone from her.

"Yeah, hi," Jack said trying to sound casual.

"Hi, how's it going?"

Jack recognised the voice to be that of Detective Newburg. He walked back up the stairs and into his bedroom before closing the door behind him. He took a position on his chair by his desk while he talked.

"Oh, uh, fine."

"You've probably though I've forgotten about you."

"No, not really."

"How certain are you that the guy's name was Pablo?"

"Not real certain."

"Could the guy's name have been Felix?"

"I don't think so."

"Could it have been Harry?"

If Jack remembered correctly, that was Felix's right hand man.

"No. I'm pretty sure he said it was Pablo."

"Maybe he had a nickname? Is that possible?"

"I guess."

"Did he ever refer to himself as Bunnymund?"

Jack took a deep breath in before saying he had never heard of that name before.

"Could it have been Snowman?"

Jack nearly dropped the phone. Bunnymund had used that name a couple of times in the sales of the ticket when he referred to Jack. He got it from Frosty the Snowman since Jack's last name was Frost. Jack always hated the nickname; it made him sound like a small child. Despite, this Bunnymund insisted on calling him that. Jack got his revenge by calling him the Easter Bunny. It was quite comical.

"Hello? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Does Snowman ring a bell?"

"No I think I would have remembered a name like that."

Detective Newburg laughed. "I supposed so."

Jack looked at his open Economics book in front of him on his desk. He knew he could forget about studying tonight.

 **A/N: So Jack may or may not have a date to the big musical showcase. Jack is anxious about seeing Elsa again. Detective Newburg is still poking around. Will she discover the truth? Maybe the next chapter will answer all questions. My final exam was today. Afraid to say I had to make up some answers, at least I didn't leave any of the questions blank. But the main point is I am free! "No right, no wrongs for me, I'm freeeee!" I have done all my exams for the semester! I never thought that moment will come. Three week winter break here I come! This gives me a lot of time to write so I should be able to update at quite the rate (that is the hope anyway). Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **archbaldmatthe1: Hmm, alright (I'm still a bit weird about your overall plotline though but that's me). The words feel a bit jumbled and crammed together. Give them space and some room. Also check your editing, it may need some work. Should be alright if you write it all out nicely and the plotline is spoken across in a clear and slow manner (don't jump too fast).**

 **Orkidea16: First off, thanks, and yep of course Elsa wants to see him again. I love how they manipulated him too. Jack may get into some trouble, but who knows, Bunny might too. You may have to wait a little bit to find out what's going to happen. Glad that you enjoyed the chapter. I should be able to update quicker now that I'm on holiday (YES!).**

 **Gracialoveme: Your summer break is only six weeks? If I don't do summer school (which for me is just doing more university papers so I can get my degree done quicker), my summer holiday is three months! So much time off, muahaha. Although, I get more holidays because I'm at university and it's designed to help out part time students who have jobs. Yep, it is paid. I have no idea why I wrote payed. It was a lapse moment in judgement. I'm good at spotting other people's grammar and spelling mistakes but useless at my own. I rely heavily on spellcheck. I shouldn't judge either. I'm useless on both as well. Thank you!**


	11. The Letter In The Mail

**Chapter 11: The Letter In The Mail**

Jack was walking home after being dropped off at the bus stop after coming from university. His day hadn't been anything out of the ordinary although his conversation with Izzy today had been weird. It had the illusion that everything was alright and fine but Jack could sense that something was wrong. His thoughts returned to the thought that Izzy may have a crush on him. Normally he would be skipping and jumping at this thought but now, he felt bad for having to crush that. Jack was starting to get strong feelings for someone else.

Jack passed a neighbour who waved at Jack as he passed. Jack waved back at him. Jack kicked a stone and it rolled onto the road. Maybe he shouldn't have asked Izzy to the musical showcase. It may have given her false hope. Maybe he should have asked Pippa but then again, those kinds of musical showcases are easy to get lost in. Jack always felt panic and fear whenever Pippa gets into danger. It was part of his older brother mentally. Besides, Pippa may be a little young for an event like that. All Jack had to do was explain that the going with Izzy to the musical showcase wasn't a date. It was just two friends, hanging out together and enjoying some good music. Jack nodded to himself. That sounded good, to him anyway. Maybe he should run by it Tooth before he says anything to Izzy. Tooth would know what kinds of things would be going through Izzy's mind. She could help him formulate the kinds of things he should say so that he doesn't hurt her feelings. Tooth was often a good source to go for relationship advice. She always knew what to say.

Jack entered his home and called out. He could hear Let It Go coming from upstairs and knew that Pippa was home and maybe even had company in the form of Sophie Bennett. Jack called up the stairs and saw Pippa's face hanging over the bannisters.

"What do you want big bro?" she asked.

"Just letting you know I'm home," Jack said. "Is Mum here?"

"No," Pippa said. "She's at work."

"Is Sophie with you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Pippa nodded. "She's here."

"Okay, cool."

Jack walked over to the kitchen table where he threw his bag down. He kicked off his shoes and they flew into the couch. Jack then noticed the mail on the counter. He started to flick through it. Most of it was bills for his Mum, some advertisement and then he saw the last letter in the pile. It was addressed to Jackson O. Frost in elegant handwriting. His middle name was Overland. The return address was the Hotel del Coronado in San Diego. The letter was written on hotel stationary with a purple pen.

 _Dear J_

 _I hope that you don't mind long and dopey letters. I know this letter is going to be long and dopier because every letter I have written to you have been long and dopy. They just keep getting longer and dopier! Of course, I don't actually mail them, so I guess it doesn't matter whether you mind or not._

 _I always say all kinds of stupid things about how much I miss you, and wish you were here, and lame junk like that. Once I even used the L word! How dumb is that? I mean, who falls in L after a bowl of ice cream and a ten minute walk. Now you know why I didn't mail the letters. I may be dumb but I'm not stupid._

 _It's just that you and Pippa are like the two people I've felt a connection with in a long time. My old friends drifted away when my career hit off and of course El Genius likes to keep his iron grip over me which could explain it. I feel like this is pathetic. I don't mean that you and Pippa are the ones who are pathetic. I'm the one who is pathetic._

 _It feels so good to write to you even though I you're not going to read it. It sure beats talking to my shrink. Did I ever mention I have a shrink? I do and her name is Polly. I always get a vison of a parrot whenever I think of her. She likes to talk – a lot. It doesn't help the mental picture. I can feel your face in your mind. Your eyes. Your smile makes me feel safe._

 _I'm so mad at Dr. Doofus for showing up when he did. That is my new name for him. He's a Doctor of Doofology. The guy is probably going to end up married to my sister. Oh yeah, he's in a secret relationship with my sister. They try to act all secretive but then they're so obviously flirting backstage at my concerts. Although, at least Dr. Doofus is good to her. That's all I really care about._

 _Anyway, back to the moment when Dr. Doofus showed up. I thought that you were going to kiss me. I know I wanted you to kiss me. I still do. Oh, so much._

 _God, this even worse than yesterday's letter. You know, I even almost sent that to you. It had a stamp on it and everything. There is a mail slot near the elevator. I held the letter over the slot. I lifted one finger, then another, ready to drop it in. It felt like I was standing over an edge of a cliff, wondering what it would be to jump. Do you think I am insane? Of course you don't, you're not reading this._

 _When I sing love songs, it sometimes helps me to picture someone in my mind. I used to make some imaginary boy of my dreams then sing about him. He looks nothing like you. He was much more handsome. Just kidding. Anyway, now, when I sing those songs, I picture you. Don't get all freaked out. I'm not saying I love you. It just helps me sing those songs._

 _I wonder what you think if you actually read this._

 _Okay Elsa, this is getting scary. You are not going to mail this letter. You're not. You're not. You're not!_

 _Okay I am going to have write something really embarrassing now. Then I can be sure never to mail this._

 _Okay, here goes._

 _I liked it when our hands touched. I felt all gooey inside._

 _Aaaaah!_

 _Oh, I miss you so much_

 _XOXOXOXO_

Elsa

"Wow," Jack said, he then reread the letter. He imagined her holding the letter above the mail slot, closing her eyes, then letting go. Maybe she screamed.

He wished that somehow he could get in touch with her. He quickly found his souvenir t-shirt and seeing where Elsa was now. He managed to figure out that she was staying in Los Angeles by now. However, knowing where she was, was useless. He didn't know which hotel she was staying at or what TV character (or name) she was staying under. It was too bad that she never included her phone number in the letter but then again, why would she? She never planned to mail the letter.

Jack felt a little disappointed that he couldn't get in touch with her. He would like to have another conversation with her. It felt really good speaking to her. He had never connected with anyone like that before. There had been girls before. A few actually. Jack even dated Tooth for a few months back when he was eighteen but it didn't work out. They were much better off as friends as it worked much better than their relationship could ever be. Besides, she was much better with Bunnymund. She loved him and Jack didn't think Tooth ever loved him.

But Elsa? She was like something completely different. She was like in a whole other level that no matter what Jack did, he could never reach. She was this pop super star, this virtually unobtainable girl who was interested in him, just a small time guy from humble beginnings. Man, he was starting to sound like he was playing a part in the movie and it wasn't one of those good movies either. It was like one of those cheesy romantic chick flick kind of movies. Well, one thing did come to mind. Those kinds of movies have happy endings, don't they? Maybe, if he was lucky, this story also has a happy ending. He really liked Elsa. He felt like it could actually go somewhere. But who would have guessed that Jackson Frost, a boy from practically nothing who has been working hard to change his life, would end up with Elsa Winters, super sensational pop sensation. It was hard to believe that it was true.

Jack's thoughts suddenly changed when he heard the phone rang. He basically jumped over the kitchen table to get to it. It got it before the second ring.

"Hello?" he said into it.

"Jack, good, glad you're home," it was Detective Newburg on the line. "We've got a suspect in custody and I would like you're here when I talk to him."

He didn't know what to say. "I've got to go to work. I just got home from university."

"What time do you have to be there?"

"One o'clock. I don't even know the address of where I need to go."

"I can have an officer take you where you need to go."

"And I've got to have lunch first."

"What kind of pizza do you like?"

"Pizza? Uh pepperoni."

"I'll send a patrolman to get you."

After he hung up with Detective Newburg, he called North to ask where he needed to go. He wrote down the address on a spare piece of paper before he stuffed it into his pocket. He told North that he may be a little late but North didn't mind. He told Jack not to worry and to just get there when he could. Afterwards, Jack got some of his things together and he did it just in time. Less than a minute later, a patrol car showed up and pulled into the driveway. Jack grabbed his bag and headed outside. A cop was leaning against his car and grinned at Jack as he approached.

"Can I sit in the front seat?" Jack asked. "I don't want my neighbours to think that I am being arrested again."

He regretted those words as soon as they escaped his mouth.

"Sure, hop in," was all the police officer said.

Maybe the officer didn't exactly hear him or maybe the cops already knew about his criminal record. Jack hopped into the front seat and the cop got in behind the wheel. The cop drove the car towards the police station. The police station was a three story building that looked exactly what you'd expect it to look like. Jack recognised the building. He had come here after the fight with those two guys. A sign that Jack saw said that all visitors were subject to search but Jack simply walked through the metal detectors and up to the second floor with the officer. Jack saw Detective Newburg come out of a room. When she saw him, she gave him a little wave.

"Come have a look," she said. She then put her finger to her lips which indicated that he needed to be quiet. He went with her into the room which was dark and it smelled like pizza. A small table in the room had an open box of pizza. One slice was already eaten.

"It's good pizza," Detective Newburg.

A window looked out into another room. The room looked pretty much identical to his except it was brightly lit. Bunnymund was sitting at the table, drumming his fingers nervously against it. Jack could hear the drumming through the speakers on the wall.

"Is that Pablo?" Detective Newburg asked.

Jack could have laughed but he didn't. Instead he shook his head.

"No," he said,

"You sure?"

"Definitely not him."

"I want you to listen while I interview him and see if anything he says strikes a chord."

She pulled out a pen and a pad of paper and gave it to him in case Jack wanted to take notes. Jack doubted that would anyway. She then left Jack alone in the room and disappeared for a few moments before reappearing in the room opposite him. She sat down opposite Bunnymund. He watched her tell him that he was not under arrest, that he had a right to remain silent and the right to have a lawyer present during questioning if he wished. Jack had never known Bunnymund to remain quiet.

"Why would I need a lawyer?" Bunnymund asked. "I'm being cooperating, right? Write that down. I'm being cooperative."

Detective Newburg flashed a girlish smile and then wrote something down on her yellow pad. Don't be fooled by her smile, Jack thought. He tried to send the message telepathically through the wall.

"You understand that you are not under arrest and are free to leave whenever you wish."

Bunnymund nodded.

"Please answer audibly."

"Affirmative," Bunnymund said.

"You understand that this interview is being recorded," Detective Newburg said.

"Affirmative," Bunnymund repeated.

"You understand that even though you are not under arrest, you are still a suspect in this case. Anything you say today may be used later in court as evidence."

"Affirmative," Bunnymund said. He liked that word.

"And that you have the right not to answer any questions, and you're knowingly and freely giving up that right."

"Like I said, I want to cooperate. I got nothing to hide, right?"

"Will you state you're name for the record?"

"Edmund Astor Bunnymund."

"Age?"

"Twenty two."

Detective then listed off a few names. "Do you know any of these people?"

Bunnymund repeated a few of the names that Detective Newburg had said.

"Before you say something stupid, I think you should know that these people I named, are people who bought concert tickets. They all said that they bought tickets from a person called Bunnymund. His cell phone is the same as yours and we've seen the license plate on your car."

"Right I was about tell you about that. You have to give me a chance. You can't just ask me a question without giving me a chance to explain.

"Sorry."

"See when you asked me about those names, I wanted to double check the names that you said. Sometimes people say things differently or some people have the same name for instance John Smith is quite a common name."

"I understand," Detective Newburg reassured him. "So just to be clear, when these people told me that they bought tickets from Bunnymund, they bought it from you?"

"Right. My point exactly."

"How many tickets did you sell?"

Jack saw Bunnymund hesitate. Jack knew what he was thinking. Bunnymund was trying to figure out what Detective Newburg was thinking and if it was worth lying about.

"Twelve."

"You sure it wasn't fourteen?"

"How much did you sell them for?"

"I charge a small service fee. It's not illegal. It's called free enterprise, protected by law."

"How much?"

"I didn't twist anyone's arm. They all came to me. I charged a fair price. If they didn't think it was fair, they didn't have to buy the tickets.

"I just want to know how much."

"Three hundred and fifty."

"Did you sell any more than that?"

"Yeah, I sold two for five hundred."

"Was that five hundred total or five hundred each?"

"Each. But I had expenses, too, you know. It wasn't all profit. I had to pay for an ad in the newspaper. Petrol is not cheap either. I also had to stand in line for six hours. Time is money right?"

"Did you have a partner?"

"No, I'm independent."

"Ever heard of someone called Pablo?"

"Pablo? No."

"How about Snowman?"

Bunnymund didn't even flinch. "Snowman? Is that really someone's name?"

"Apparently. So you don't know him?"

Bunnymund shook his head.

"Please answer audibly."

"I've never heard of someone called Snowman."

"How did you go about acquiring the tickets?"

"Say what?"

"The tickets you sold. Where did you get them? You mentioned standing in line for six hours."

"Right, I acquired them the day they went on sale."

"At Burgess Arena?" that had been the venue where the tickets had been sold. It also happened to be the Arena that Elsa had performed at.

"How much did you pay for the tickets?"

"Two thousand and four hundred dollars."

"That's a lot of money," Detective Newburg said. "But here's something I don't get. I heard there was a limit of six tickets per customer. How did you manage to buy twelve?"

"I just did."

"I heard they were pretty strict about that."

"You're right. Here's what happened."

Keep it simple stupid, thought Jack.

"Like you said, you can only buy six tickets. Six tickets _at a time_. There's nothing that prevents someone from getting back in line and buying six tickets."

"But it was a long line wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was. But you can always pay someone like fifty bucks to cut in line. See that's another expense. That's what I'm talking about. People think that ticket sculptors make a ton of money but the expenses can stack up."

"That wasn't what I was thinking," said Detective Newburg. "You want to hear what I'm thinking?"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you. I was thinking about the fact that all twelve tickets were in a row, right next to each other. I'm wondering how you could buy six, then go back in line and buy six more, and they're all right next to each other."

"I can explain that."

"I suggest you don't," Detective Newburg said.

"But you said –"

"I don't want to hear your explanation," Detective Newburg said.

"See I never said I went back in line. I said you _can_ pay someone to cut in line, but I didn't say –"

"Shut up and listen."

Bunnymund stopped talking.

"It's a crime to give false information to a police officer. For someone like you, who has a prior offense and out on probation, you could be facing quite a bit of jail time."

Bunnymund, like Jack, had been in jail. About two years ago, he had been arresting on selling drugs – well they weren't exactly drugs. Bunnymund had fabricated some drug like substances that looked like drugs but weren't actually dangerous. He had spent some months behind bars before being released.

"You know about that?" Bunnymund asked.

"You're not dealing with children here. Let me tell you what else I know. You mentioned a man by the name of Snowman to several of the ticket buyers. You said he was a partner of yours 'in the bizz' if I'm quoting that correctly. So you lied when you said you didn't know anyone by that name. Any other lies you want to tell me?"

Bunnymund didn't answer.

"You see that mirror Bunnymund? You're a smart guy Bunnymund. Do you think that's a regular mirror? Do you think it's in here so I can fix my makeup?'

"No," Bunnymund answered quickly.

"No, it's a two way mirror. Behind it is an expert criminal psychologist– a profiler if you'd like. He's been watching your movements and listening to what you've been saying. He knows if you're lying just by your body moments and the inflection in your voice."

Bunnymund gave a little wave to the 'criminal psychologist'. Jack waved back.

"So what I want you to do is think about everything you told me, and see if there any corrections you might want to make."

"See if you'd let me explain –"

"Think before you'd talk," said Detective Newburg, "and you better tell me the truth otherwise the DA will get this recording."

"I'm trying to tell you the truth, if you'd just listen. You're right, I didn't buy the tickets myself, but it was my money. Look when you're in a store and you want to buy something, but there's a really long line. That's when you notice you're friend at the front of the line. You give your friend your money to buy what you want for you. Then later, when asked, you say you bought the item from the store. It's not a lie, is it?"

"Who helped you buy the tickets?"

"Snowman."

"Do you know his real name?"

"Pablo, I think."

"You think?"

"I don't know the dude, I swear! Felix called him Snowman. I never saw the dude before in my life until that day in line. See, I went to buy my tickets and they told me that I can only buys six, like you said. So then Felix and Snowman show up, and Snowman offered to buy the other six tickets. Man that was biggest mistake of my life."

"How do you mean?"

"You know, I thought I would have to pay Snowman fifty bucks or something, for doing that for me. But no, he insists on me making him my partner and let me tell you something, Snowman isn't someone you say no to. I'm talking big, mean and tough. That's why I lied to you and said I didn't know him. If I'm going to have to testify against Snowman, you're gonna have to put me into witness protection program."

"What arrangements did you make?"

"We split the profits, fifty-fifty. He was with me for every sale."

"Do you know his last name?"

"No."

"Where does he live?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you have his phone number?"

"No."

"I'm getting tired of this Edmund."

"I swear. I'm not lying."

"Then how would you get into touch with him?"

"I'd call Felix and he would call Snowman. We would then arrange to meet, like at the supermarket."

"Who kept the tickets?"

"He kept six, I kept six. To be honest, I always that he would rip was going to rip me off but he never did.

Detective Newburg set her briefcase on the table and she unlatched the clasps.

"Look, I'm sorry for not being totally straight with you. It's just that Snowman scares the bejesus out of me. But now I told you the truth, so everything's cool now, right? No harm, no foul?"

Bunnymund smiled. Detective Newburg suddenly turned around to stare at him even though she couldn't see him. She then looked away and removed two photographs from her briefcase.

"Is this Felix?" she asked.

Bunnymund pointed at one of them. "Yeah that's him."

"Is Snowman the other man?" she asked. Jack knew that it was Harry, Felix's right hand man.

Bunnymund took his time examining the photo. "No Snowman's got tanned skin and he didn't wear a cowboy hat."

"Did he have a moustache?"

Bunnymund thought for a moment. Jack couldn't remember if he had told Bunnymund if he had said Pablo had a moustache.

"Yeah," Bunnymund said. "Yeah, he did."

"How old was he?"

"Maybe twenty-five. I'm never good at estimating age."

Detective Newburg sighed. "Thank you for your cooperation." She pulled out a card and handed it to Bunnymund. She told him to call her if Snowman got into contact with him. Bunnymund thanked her and told her he would.

"I can go?"

She nodded. A uniform police officer came in and escorted Bunnymund out of the room. Jack watched Detective Newburg place the photographs back into her briefcase. She then shook her head. Jack wondered what she was thinking. He hoped that she believed Bunnymund. Bunnymund had always claimed that he could talk the talk, he just hoped it paid off. If not, Jack would have to do his best to make sure that he could back up what he said.

Jack watched her get up from her desk and a moment later the door opened.

"So what does my expert criminal psychologist think?" she smiled and her cheeks turned pink.

"I think he told the truth."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I mean, not at first, but then you scared him and I think he told you the truth after that.  
Detective Newburg shook her head. "Now I understand how Snowman managed to sell you those tickets. You're way too gullible."

Jack shrugged.

"It's because you're honest," she said. "Oh you didn't eat your pizza."

Jack shrugged again. He had lost his appetite.

"Well even if Bunnymund doesn't tell us how to find Pablo, it shouldn't be too hard to find someone with the name Snowman. With a nickname like that, he probably frequents ice rinks or winter wonderland like places."

"Oh," Jack said. "Maybe."

Truth be told, Detective Newburg was right. That is exactly where he would be right about now if he had the choice.

 **A/N: Bit of some cute Jelsa in this chapter. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest Reviews: Yeah, Detective Newburg may be onto something, especially after this chapter. Glad you enjoyed that bit. Yeah, exams are all done. Holiday time! Unlucky for you though. Have fun in August! I'll be back to Uni in August. Question; ah maybe, I really hope I am. I do have some things I need to do during the break though. Question; I did have an idea to include Tadashi** **and Honey at some point (who may or may not be accompanied by the rest of the Big Hero 6 gang). Oh yep, that was a typo. I thought that was how you spell it but I have corrected it. What connection did you make with the memory? My memory is a little hazy. Yep, same Detective Newburg from Small Steps - in chapter one I mentioned that this story is based off that book. My story will be a little different from Small Steps though, especially the ending (maybe Jelsa lovers won't be crushed). But now you now what's going to happen in the story. Well, like I said, things are going to be a little different. I've already made a small changes already (such as the Musical Showcase which should be in the next chapter or the chapter afterwards). But yep, it appears as if you know who the antagonist is.**

 **Frostbite Productions: Ah announcements I see. Interesting.**

 **Neinja: Yay! Caught up! I don't think you're imagining anything. Yeah, I sing the duet by myself, just like in a Whole New World (and For A First Time In Forever). What you wrote, is exactly what I sing. I may be fabulous-er but you're fabulous-est.**

 **SureSnowflake: Meh, Bunnymund's not a bad guy, he just doesn't bad things.**

 **Gracialoveme: Haha, but we already have an Aussie in this (Bunnymund). Izzy is American and doesn't rap. Although she is like a pro skater.**


	12. The Musical Extravaganza

**Chapter 12: The Musical Extravaganza**

Getting sweaty and all dirty had never felt so good for Jack. He pushed his spade into the dirt and shovelled it out of the ground into a pile. He didn't have to think about anything but dirt and shrubs. Detective Newburg ended up being the one to drive him to work. At least she drove a normal looking car rather than one that scream cop. He had done his best to back up what Bunnymund had said about Pablo.

When Jack got home, his mother was on the phone. She nodded as soon as Jack walked in. He heard her say something on the phone before handing it to him. Jack answered it and heard Bunnymund on the other end. Bunnymund had said that he had a nice chat to Detective Newburg and everything was cool now but it may be best that they stay away from each other for now. Jack didn't have the heart to tell him that he had seen and heard everything. Jack ended up telling Bunnymund about Elsa's letter.

"You dog!" Bunnymund said. "If you end up marrying that check you owe me at least a million bucks!"

The phone rang the second after Jack hung up from Bunnymund. He had expected it to be Detective Newburg again. She seemed to be the only one who was calling him – well maybe apart from Bunnymund. Maybe she had thought of something new to do with the case.

"Okay, I just want to warn you that you are going to get a really, really dumb letter, so don't read it. Don't even open the envelope. Just take a match to it."

When Jack had told her that he had already read the letter, Elsa screamed so loudly that Jack had to hold the phone a little bit away. Then she complained about the unreliability of the U.S. postal services.

"I thought they were supposed to be slow! You must think I am a total lamebrain."

"I liked the letter."

"You did?" Elsa sounded thoroughly surprised.

"Yeah, it made me feel all good inside. You know like when you eat a really good dessert or something."

"What?"

"Never mind," Jack said.

"So what does your friends think about you having a celebrity pop singer for a girlfriend?"

Jack didn't know that she was his girlfriend. He had certainly been thinking about asking her out on a proper date when he got the chance however with her kind of schedule that was easier said than done. But when Elsa said that, it made Jack feel really good.

"I haven't really told anyone," Jack answered.

"You are so down to Earth! Most guys would brag if they were dating me. My sister's ex-boyfriend certainly did. He would take every chance he could get to boast that he knew me personally. I actually think that was the reason he was dating her. He couldn't date me, Pitch would be super controlling about that, so he went for what he thought was the next best choice. But you, you're just so different. You're so real. I feel like such a phony whenever I talk to you."

"I don't think you're a phony."

Elsa laughed. "That's because I have this fake persona that I put forwards. I pretend I'm into things that I'm not. Once I had to pretend I was into roller blading because a fan had wanted to spend the day roller blading with me. It was part of Make A Wish. That was her wish. I'm useless on roller blades. I need some ice on the ground. I ice skate. I don't anything else skate."

"That's not too bad. You were helping out a fan."

"But I feel so fake sometimes. Like when I told you to burn the letter? I was actually hoping you'd read it. I just didn't want you to know how much I wanted that."

"I figured as much."

"You did?" Elsa sounded a little surprised.

"Well, I mean, if you really didn't want me to read the letter, you wouldn't have waited a few days to call me."

"You are so smart. You see right through me. I think you see the real me."

That might have been the first time that anyone had called him smart.

"Okay," Elsa said. "Now you have to tell me something embarrassing about you now."

"Why?"

"Because I wrote an embarrassing letter to you."

"I didn't ask you to write it."

"Yeah but if you don't, I will never be able to look at you in the eyes again. We will be even then."

"Alright," Jack thought that sounded pretty fair. He started to think about he should tell her. "My sister is like a super fan of yours. I feel like she worships the ground that you walk on. She thinks you walk on water."

"This is supposed to be about _you_ remember? Not your sister. Besides I already know that. It was pretty obvious at the concert. She's not the only one though. She and like a hundred million other people on this planet."

"I'm getting to how I'm involved," Jack laughed. "Well, I always tell her that I'm sick of listening to your music but I secretly have all your music on my iPod. I listen to Let It Go like every day."

Jack could hear Elsa dissolve into fits of laughter. It took her a few moments before she was able to catch her breath. Jack somehow found it funny as well and was glad to see that she was taking it so well.

"Looks like Pippa has competition in who is going to be my number one fan."

"Shut up," Jack said now starting to sound a little embarrassed. "It's not like I'm one of those fans who wait since the early hours of the morning outside music stores or online waiting for the release of your new album or like tickets for your shows. I like to consider myself a normal fan."

"What is a 'normal' fan to you?"

"One that is not crazy."

"So a fan like your sister then?"

"Yes or like her friend Sophie. She and Pippa have like sessions where they talk about you for hours and hours."

"What do they talk about? I'm curious."

"I have no idea," Jack said. "I think they talk about stuff like your latest songs or albums, wishing you would come and perform in Burgess, who you're dating or like the latest gossip about you. I once walked in and they were talking about you're collaboration with that new upcoming singer James Marco, I think he was called."

"I remember that," Elsa said.

"Yeah, they were so sure you were dating him."

"I wasn't. He was dating someone else but they wanted to make it sound like he wasn't as being a bachelor somehow approved his image."

"Who came up with that idea?"

"I have no idea. His manager I think. So what else do they say? I have no idea why I am so curious about this."

"It's human nature to be curious about what other people say about you."  
"True, true. So please continue."

"I have no idea. Girl stuff."

Elsa laughed. "So I had something to actually tell you."

"You did?"

"Yeah I did."

"So please continue."

"Actually it's a surprise."

"What? You tell me that you have a surprise and then don't reveal it? Now that's just cruel."

Elsa laughed. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Aw, don't be like that."

Elsa laughed again. "Something good is coming."

"Is it?" Jack, who had causally walked up the stairs and into his bedroom, flopped down on his bed with his stomach facing down.

"Yes," Elsa did a little giggle which made Jack's stomach flutter. Jack then heard some background noise. He heard what sounded like a man's voice sounding quite stern. Jack heard Elsa replying but he could only hear muffled yelling on her end. Elsa must have pulled away from the phone. Eventually she came back.

"Jack?" she said.

"I'm still here."

"Sorry about that," she sighed and sounded really annoyed about something. "I got to go. El Genius is demanding for more dress rehearsals."

"Okay."

"Goodbye," Elsa hung up the phone.

Jack threw the phone somewhere in the mess of sheets on his bed and lay back down on it. He wondered what Elsa's surprise was. It could be anything which excited Jack.

The next two weeks passed in a kind of haze for Jack. Nothing else came from Elsa which didn't surprise Jack. She was moving into the final days of her tour and her manager probably wanted it to end in a bang. Jack just continued his routine as normal. He would wake up, go to university, then go to work and once home, study and do his assignments. Nothing changed over those days that went by.

Eventually Jack found himself getting ready to go to the musical showcase with Izzy. Jack was a little nervous about the day. The showcase started at ten and he had been up since seven. H wasn't a usual early riser but today seemed to be an exception. He had laid in best for an hour before deciding to go and have a shower. The shower water splashed onto his face and cooled his nerves despite the water being hot. After the shower, Jack got dressed into a plain white t-shirt and a pair of long denim shorts. He was going to wear jandals but then decided against it. There would be a lot of people there spilling drinks or stepping on toes. He would wear closed shoes. He picked out a pair of his sneakers from his closet and slipped them on over a pair of white socks.

Jack hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mother was frying up some bacon. Pippa was at the table which initially came as a shock to Jack before he remembered that she liked to get up early and then go over to the Bennett's house. She and Sophie would spend the day doing all kinds of stuff like go to the movies or hang out with friends in coffee shops. Pippa was eating poached eggs on toast with bacon. When Jack sat down at his usual place at the table, his mother placed the same dish in front of him. Jack didn't realise how hungry he was until he saw the meal in front of him.

"What time is Izzy coming?" his mother asked him.

"Soon," Jack said, "I think."

"You think?" Pippa said. "She could be coming at any time."

Jack just shrugged while his mother laughed.

"Typical Jack," she said which made Jack look a little cross.

Jack finished his breakfast and threw himself onto the couch in the lounge. He could see the driveway from where he was sitting. The couch that he was on was against the window so it could see out onto the street. Pippa came and sat down while playing on her Nintendo DS. Jack knew she was playing Pokémon Omega Ruby. Jack had Alpha Sapphire. Jack had clocked the game already and so had Pippa but she was trying to complete the Pokédex which meant catching every Pokémon.

"When are you going over to Sophie's?" Jack asked.

"I'm not," Pippa replied not looking up from her DS. "Sophie is sick and I do not want to get sick."

"Fair enough," Jack laughed. "So what are you trying to catch?"

"I'm trying to catch Cobalion," Pippa said. "I've already used up fourteen Ultra Balls and ten Great Balls trying to catch this god damn thing."

"Good luck," said Jack.

Jack watched Pippa for a few more moments before she came down to sit next to him to show him what she was doing. Jack enjoyed watching Pippa play her game. Eventually Jack saw a car pull into the driveway. A girl got out of the car and was talking to the driver. From what it looked like, it was Izzy telling whoever was driving her, maybe a father or a mother, about the plans for the day. The girl turned around and Jack could see that it was Izzy. She walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Jack's date is here!" Jack's mother squealed from the kitchen where she had been cleaning it up.

"It is not a date," Jack said through gritted teeth. "It is just two friends hanging out."

"Sure it is," his Mum said but she didn't push the matter any further.

Jack walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Izzy behind it. Izzy was wearing a tan leather jacket over short sleeve t-shirt that sported a picture of The Beatles. She had a tan mini skirt on that matched her jacket. She was wearing closed shoes too but they were a lot nicer than the shoes that Jack was wearing. She had a shoulder leather bag around her shoulder to go along with the outfit.

"Hey, hey," Izzy said waving her hand.

"Hey," Jack replied. "You look nice."

"Thanks," she said. She looked a little awkward for a moment before she perked up a bit. "Should we go soon?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "Give me a minute."

Jack hurried back up to his room, grabbed a jacket from his wardrobe, his keys, wallet and phone before hurrying back down to Izzy. Pippa was talking to her about something. They both laughed about something that Jack didn't know. Jack cleared his throat loudly and the two looked up. Jack grinned at them then said goodbye to his sister and mother. He led Izzy to his car and they both got into it. Jack turned on the radio to a random station then clicked his seat belt and drove out of his driveway.

They didn't talk much during the first little bit of their journey. They simply danced and sang along to the music that came over the radio.

"So," Jack said, trying to break the silence, "you excited?"

"You bet!" Izzy said. "I've wanted to go to this even for like the last five years. I can't wait to get there!"

Jack smiled. "This is going to be a good day."

They made their way to the venue which had been set up by hard labour over the last few weeks. A massive stage had been erected as well as a large building where people were going in and out. That building was connected to two other smaller buildings. It felt like there were hundreds of thousands of people in the area. Jack drove into the carpark and paid the guard in cash. It was twenty five dollars to park in the carpark for as long as you liked. Jack drove around and around looking for a park. It was Izzy who spotted one. Jack quickly grabbed the park before someone else did. They both got out and headed up to the lines of people wanting to get in. Luckily there were a lot of people on admission so the lines were moving rather fast. Jack and Izzy didn't wait too long before they were at the front of the queue. Jack found himself hoping that these tickets were phony too.

However the woman serving them, ripped their tickets just like at the movies. The lady handed them both a bag each. Jack looked inside his bag. Inside were a map, a timetable of events, a bunch of autograph cards for them, some coupons and a bunch of other stuff. Jack and Izzy then walked in. Jack didn't know what to do first. He looked over at the main stage. It looked like Savage was on stage preforming his song Freaks. Izzy pulled Jack into the main building where more people were in. Inside the building were stalls selling all kinds of souvenirs, merchandise and a lot of other things. There was another band playing in here which Jack didn't recognise.

"Wow," Izzy said.

Jack was reminded a lot of Harry Potter when he first entered Diagon Alley. They went to stall after stall. Jack and Izzy met a few people who they recognised so there were always a couple of minutes where they would talk to their friends before moving on. Jack and Izzy managed to get themselves to the front of the band that was playing. Jack looked at his timetable to see who was playing. He read that the unknown band was called Michael Dean and The Nobodies. Jack was pulled into a dance by Izzy. Jack and Izzy danced along to the music. The band was really good. After they played a few more songs, another singer (female this time) got on stage. She started to sing a song but Izzy pulled him away. She had seen something else that had gotten her attention. Jack looked around and he saw a singer who he thought looked familiar.

"Jack," Izzy gushed, "it's Lorde!"

Sure enough, now that Izzy said it, it all came back to Jack.

"She will be performing Yellow Flicker Beat later," Izzy gushed further. "Along with Royals and Team!"

"How do you know all this?"

"I read stuff online," Izzy shrugged.

"Of course," Jack laughed.

They watched as Lorde was continuously surrounded by screaming fans. Lorde managed to get to each of them to sign whatever they handed her.

"Let's get her autograph," Jack said.

"What?" Izzy suddenly looked scared. "I can't go up to her. She's like really awesome and I'm like bleak."

"Come on," Jack said. "You're awesome too."

Jack led a frightful Izzy towards Lorde. He pulled out two autograph cards for her to sign. They waited their turn while subtly pushing their way to the front of the line. When they finally got to the front, Izzy nearly fainted while Lorde signed her card for her. Izzy muttered a small thanks in a squeaky tone which made both Lorde and Jack laughed. Jack asked Lorde for one for Pippa too. Lorde thought it was nice that Jack was getting one for his sister. They were soon pushed out of the crowd who all wanted autographs.

"Wow!" Izzy said. "That may have been the best sixty seconds of my life."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Jack said. "We may run into other famous singers. The day is only just beginning."

"You really think so?" Izzy looked excited at the prospect.

"Maybe," Jack hinted.

They continue to walk through the stalls. Jack noticed that on the main stage at the moment was Katy Perry and then later, Iggy Azalea. Jack asked Izzy if she wanted to go see her but she was good wandering about for now. After a while, Izzy got a little hungry so Jack suggested that they go to get something to eat after a while. They found one of the cafés after about ten minutes. Jack ordered a burger and chips while Izzy ordered a steak sandwich. Jack was amazed that the food here wasn't the regular kind of food you would expect at these kinds of events. When their food arrived, Jack bit into his burger. It was glorious. Jack basically inhaled his food as he ate.

"Slow down," Izzy laughed.

Jack laughed too. After they ate they went to check out other bands that were playing. Jack thought that there was only one main stage but there were like three others. There were heaps of bands and singers playing here today. Jack hadn't looked at the full list. He knew like only three people who were playing here today. Jack and Izzy headed out and they headed down some steps. Izzy suddenly saw some people she knew from when she was at school. Jack offered to stay where he was while she go talk to some people. Jack sat down on one of the steps while Izzy wandered off to her friends. Jack watched as all five of them did some kind of group hug.

There weren't many people around which Jack liked. They were all watching Katy Perry probably. He could hear her song Roar from this distance away. The screams of the crowd could also be heard. Jack looked around at his surroundings. There were a few food stores here too such a mini doughnut store, a hot dog stand and a pizza stand. Also some carnival like games was found around here as well. Jack considered asking Izzy if she wanted a little bit of a challenge of those games. Jack caught the eye of some girl who grinned at him. Jack smiled back and she went back to giggling with her friend.

Jack's gaze when back over to where Izzy was. She was still chatting with her friends and had a bit of a grin on her face. Jack knew one of her friends. His name was Egbert (he was often teased about his name so he went by Eddie or Bertie instead) Roland. He had sometimes crashed their class together as he was bored and didn't want to go to his class which was something to do with History. Jack thought that maybe he had a little crush on Izzy. He could tell by his body language and the way he spoke to her. The other three people, Jack didn't recognise.

Jack felt someone come and sit by him. He wondered if it had been the girl from before but she was lining up to get some ice cream or something.

"So," came a familiar voice, "didn't expect to see you here."

Jack turned around and got quite a shock by who he had seen. Sitting next to him was a girl wearing a black hoodie over the top of blue t-shirt with a snowflake pattern on them. Her pants matched her hoodie – they were black also and were skinny pants. She had blonde hair decorated in a braid that fell down her shoulder. Jack saw that like her t-shirt, her hair was also decorated with snowflakes too. Her shining blue eyes were staring into Jack's bright blue one.

Sitting right next to him, was none other than Elsa.

 **A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **neinja: I don't know about me being the most fabulous-est person in the Jelsa fandom. I have some stiff competition. Tadashi and Honey? They will be in the next chapter! (Well hopefully). Rapunzel and Flynn make not make an appearance. I'll see if I can add them at a later stage though. You also stay awesome.**

 **ZARABEARA: Who knows? He may get away with it. Updating as requested!**

 **Orkidea16: You were lost? Well hopefully not anymore, if not, feel free to ask for directions. No Detective Newburg does not seem bent on letting that go. Things are going to get messy. Your question on the letter is actually answered in this chapter. Updating soon!**

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanks so much for the reviews. You're pretty much bang on point for everything. Thanks for liking my song!**

 **LightMyBulb: Yes, you are right. I think I clicked on the wrong option when it came up in spellcheck. I shall change that now. Thanks for pointing that out.**

 **Sara99: Thanks!**

 **Frostbite Productions: Ah I see an annoucment has been made. Okay then!**

 **Gracialoveme: Well Elsa is not really heads over heels in love with him, she just feels a connection to Jack which is why she opened up to him. Remember she hasn't had a lot of this as Pitch has kept a controlling hold over him. Even though it is 2015, people falling for people straight away has happened (believe me I have seen it in my friends). Besides, this story isn't really set in 2015, more like 2005. Yeah Elsa is busy which is why she doesn't get to hang out with Jack as much. The press isn't really in this. Elsa keeps everything on the DL. Well this is a Jelsa story so it will be Jelsa centred. Sorry about all the OCs. I am following this from a book and I'm trying not to use too many characters from the book. Felix is the guy who they met at the ticket selling thing. I don't really share photos as I can't draw and I won't find what I'm looking for. Basically most of my OCs like Anton and Ragnar are pretty much the same characters in my other stories which may help you get a description of them. Sorry to hear that about my story. Well, to be honest, Jelsa was only in the story from like Ch 5 and it is going to continue being a Jelsa centred story. I'm really following a book on this story so what happens is happening in the book (but not this chapter).**

 **Nico Di Angelo101: Thanks! Updating as asked.**


	13. Reunite

**Chapter 13: Reunite**

Elsa arrived in Burgess in the early hours of the morning. She didn't have much with; just a go bag with a change of clothes and some other necessities. She wasn't alone. With her were Kristoff, Anna and Pitch. Elsa's and Anna's Aunt Irena had gone ahead in the tour with Aileen. Elsa had thought that her performance in New York had been the last on her tour but Pitch had decided to add a few more dates which made Elsa a little frustrated as she wanted a bit of a break before she had to continue working on new songs but she guessed that a few more dates won't make much of a difference.

Elsa made her way out of the airport laughing and chatting with Anna as she did. A car service was waiting for them. They headed into the luxury car. Pitch was in the front next to the driver while Elsa, Kristoff and Anna were all squished into the back. Kristoff was in the middle with both girls on his left and right. The driver drove them towards their hotel. It was a quick drive. The hotel wasn't too far away from the airport. Pitch paid the driver and followed Elsa, Anna and Kristoff into the hotel. Pitch checked them in and a porter took their luggage up to their rooms. Pitch had his own room as so did Kristoff but Elsa and Anna were sharing a room each with their double bed.

Elsa inserted her room key into the lock and pushed down on the handle. She and Anna entered the room. Anna threw her bag onto and leapt onto it. Elsa, meanwhile, flopped onto her bed releasing her beg as she did. Her bag landed next to her on the bed.

"Tired?" Anna asked as she laughed.

"Exhausted," Elsa said. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night so getting an early flight might not have been a good idea."

"Well we have to be at the event by eight and it's now quarter to seven," Anna said as she observed the time on her watch.

"At least my performance isn't until two, so I can have a bit of a rest," Elsa said. "I just have to survive on a regiment of coffee and more coffee until then."

Anan laughed. "There's a Starbucks across the road."

"Great," Elsa leapt of her bed. "I could use a good Starbucks."

"So could I," Anna said, "now that you mention it."

Elsa and Anna ran into Pitch when they left their hotel room.

"Where are you two going?" he said. He sounded a little angry. "We have to get going very soon."

"We're just going to get some coffee," Elsa said. "You know, get energised."

"Be quick though," Pitch said. "We cannot be late."

"Sure thing," Anna quickly said before she dragged Elsa to the elevator.

After getting into the elevator, Elsa let out a breath of relief which made Anna giggle.

"That was close," Elsa said.

"Too close," Anna agreed.

Elsa and Anna got out at the lobby and headed out into the street.

"Shouldn't Kristoff be with us?" Anna as she stopped suddenly.

"That Doofus?" Elsa said.

Anna gave her a stern look. "Please stop calling him that. He's a not a doofus."

"Okay, okay," Elsa said. "But can we please just do something that doesn't involve Kristoff? I can't go anywhere without him as a shadow."

"Okay," Anna smiled. "Besides we are just going across the street."

"To get coffee," Elsa added.

Anna grinned and grabbed Elsa's arm and pulled her to the crossing. After crossing the street, they entered Starbucks. Elsa looked up at the menu and suddenly realised that there was so much choice that she didn't know what she should have.

"Too many options," Elsa muttered.

"Just get your usual," Anna laughed.

Elsa grinned. They got into line behind two girls in front of them. They were busy chatting about the upcoming Musical Extravaganza. They both seemed excited about it and were talking about the different events that were taking place. Eventually their conversation changed to talking about different Pokémon types. They were talking about their favourite ones. Anna got invested into the conversation when they started talking about her favourite; Venusaur. Elsa had to literally drag Anna away from the conversation when they started to say that grass type was a weak type. Anna went kicking and screaming.

Eventually Elsa and Anna got to the front of the cue. Anna took no time in giving her order and gave her name. Elsa took a little bit more time but eventually decided on what she wanted. She just ordered her usual; a tall cappuccino, caramel whip, extra chocolate and extra foam.

"Name?" the employee asked.

"Uh," Elsa didn't really want to give her real name. Her name wasn't really a common one. Besides she didn't want to be hounded by fans without Kristoff. "Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?" Anna sniggered.

"Well Elsa is form of Elsabeth which is a variation of Elizabeth," shrugged Elsa. "Besides my name does kind of stick out."

"True," nodded Anna.

Their drinks didn't take too long. Elsa and Anna took their drinks and took long sips.

"That feels better," Anna said.

Elsa and Anna left Starbucks and waited at the crossing while sipping their drinks. Elsa was glad that it didn't take too long to get their drinks. At least those two girls who seemed to be interested in the Musical Extravaganza – and everyone else – didn't seem to register that a world famous singer was in Starbucks with them. Maybe they didn't realise as people don't expect famous people doing regular things.

Elsa met Pitch and Kristoff who were just outside the hotel. Kristoff was carrying a large bag and Elsa theorised that the bag was filled with things that Elsa would need for her performance soon. Pitch looked livid at them. Elsa actually recoiled from the look that Pitch was giving them.

"You guys have been gone too long," Pitch said.

"We've only been gone like ten minutes," Anna muttered.

"Don't take that tone with me," Pitch said. He seemed to have heard what Anna had said. Anna got a frightened look on her face and moved closer to Kristoff. Pitch moved his gaze onto Elsa. "We got to go. Kristoff has everything you need."  
Pitch practically pushed them all into the car. Elsa wished that they didn't have to leave so quickly. She wished she had time to go see Jack. She didn't think that he would mind if she knocked on his door this early – well she would certainly hope that he wouldn't mind. Elsa just continued to drink her coffee which seemed to be doing the work. The caffeine in it was giving her the buzz she needed to hopefully get through the day. The tiredness that Elsa had gotten from the plane was still with her. Although the coffee seemed to be getting rid of that for her.

Elsa watched the driver move the car through the streets of Burgess. It seemed so long since she had been here but really it had only been like a month. The driver took them through a special entranceway for guests of the Musical Extravaganza. Pitch had to show the guard at the gate ID and a pass. The guard looked them over before going into the guard house. He used the phone to call someone. He was probably calling to make sure that their pass and ID was legitimate. Eventually the guard came back out, handed them their things back before heading back into the guard house to open the gate for them. The driver drove the car into the parking area. Pitch was the first to get out of the car with Anna and Kristoff following. Elsa finished off her drink before she got out of the car. Elsa threw the cup into the rubbish which Anna copied. Kristoff grabbed the bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"Shall we?" he said.

"Yeah, sure," shrugged Elsa.

Pitch read some papers that were sent to him.

"Okay so they gave us dressing room eight," he said reading it off the paper.

"Who's in seven and nine?" Anna asked eagerly.

"I don't know," Pitch said. "It would be nice if someone famous was in them because then we could organise a duet single. That would sell and break records."

Elsa rolled her eyes. Trust Pitch to be constantly thinking about how to make even more money. Elsa didn't make a comment but instead she just followed Pitch into the building that was designated for guests. Elsa found her dressing room and entered it. The room wasn't exactly the biggest room but Elsa didn't mind. Her room had a couch in it and a large mirror next to a bench with a chair by it. Kristoff entered into her room right behind her. He threw the bag he was carrying onto the couch.

"Thanks Kristoff," Elsa said.

"No problem," Kristoff smiled.

Elsa waited in her dressing room for a long time. Anna wanted to go with Kristoff to explore the venue a little bit. They got to have a look around before anyone else was allowed in. It was one of the perks of being part of Elsa's entourage. Anna burst into Elsa's room and grabbed her.

"Let's go explore!"

"Anna – I," that was all that Elsa managed to get out before she was dragged out of her dressing room.

Elsa wandered around the stalls with Anna for a while. Anna found a few things that she liked and bought them.

"So glad there's no lines and we get first dibs on everything," Anna said as she looked through her purchases.

"You know those things are gimmicks," Elsa said.

"I don't care," Anna said.

Elsa laughed. "Well at least you got what you wanted."

Anna grinned widely at her. "You didn't get anything though."

"I'm fine with it," Elsa shrugged. "There wasn't anything I wanted anyway."

"Not even a souvenir t-shirt?"

Elsa gave her a look which Anna shrugged at. They only got a small amount of time to look around before others were being let into the event. Elsa decided it was best to go back to her dressing room to get changed into something else. She felt a little dirty in her clothes that she had worn on the plane. She had wanted to get change in the hotel but there had been no time for that – well according to Pitch anyway.

They eventually made it back to Elsa's dressing room where Pitch was hopping mad. He had scalded them for running off. He pulled out some stuff and pulled Elsa into going through them with him. After what seemed ages, Elsa finally managed to get out from underneath Pitch's iron fist and head back out into the venue. Anna and Kristoff had gone back out for some more fun and Elsa wanted to try and follow them. However Elsa's stomach started telling her otherwise. It was growling a little loudly so Elsa decided to check out a few of the cafés around. She found a nice one that sold different kinds of sandwiches. Elsa chowed down on a few of them before heading off. That sandwich definitely did the trick. Elsa was certainly no longer hungry.

Elsa decided that since she was having no luck searching inside, she would search outside instead. She scanned the area for a few minutes a got a bit of a shock on who she found instead. It wasn't Anna nor was it Kristoff.

It was Jack.

Elsa looked at him with surprise in all her features. She didn't expect to find him here but she wasn't complaining. Elsa was off with her boyfriend and now she had found hers. She walked over to him and sat down next to him as he was sitting on a set of steps. He hadn't noticed her yet which Elsa was glad of. She wanted to surprise him.

"So," she said, "didn't expect to see you here."

Jack turned around and stared straight at her. He certainly looked very surprise.

* * *

Jack stared straight into Elsa's smiling face. He hadn't expected to see her here but he wasn't complaining. He had wanted to see her again and now he had.

"Hi," Jack said. "I did indeed didn't expect to see you here."

Elsa laughed. "I wanted to come and visit you so I convinced my manager to come here. I will have to preform later though."

"That will be fun."

They both laughed. It was really fun to be able to be able to talk and to be with Elsa again. They started to catch up when Izzy came over. She was smiling at Jack when she did so. Elsa was giving her a funny look.

"Hey Jack," Izzy said. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh Izzy, this is Elsa," Jack said.

"Hello," Elsa said. She was still giving Izzy a funny look. Jack got a nasty feeling that Elsa was getting the wrong idea about Izzy. Maybe she was jealous. Well, Jack never had anyone jealous over him before. It was a nice feeling.

"This is Izzy," Jack said to Elsa. "She's a friend of mine from university."

"Oh," Elsa said. Her voice sounded a little better than what it sounded like a bit before.

"And Elsa is –" Jack said.

"His girlfriend," Elsa said.

Was Elsa marking her territory? Jack wondered if that was what she was doing.

"Oh," Izzy looked surprised and hurt. "I didn't know that Jack had a girlfriend."

Jack thought that the look that she was giving him just confirmed that she had a crush on him. Jack felt a little sorry for her but how was he going to explain that he was dating a celebrity.

"Hang on," Izzy said. Her face lit up. "You're Elsa Winters! You sing Let It Go."

"I do," Elsa said trying to look modest.

"Wow Jack, you're dating a celebrity," Izzy looked impressed. "Wow."

A look crossed her face. Maybe she felt like she was not good enough for Jack if he was dating Elsa. Jack wanted to say something to her about this like that he had been happy to date her if he wasn't dating Elsa. He used to have a huge crush on her but now he no longer had that crush now that he was falling harder and harder for Elsa.

"I guess I am," Jack gave a nervous laugh. "So what are you up to?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go check out Opshop," Izzy said. "But I guess you want to chill with Elsa."

"Nah, we'll go see Opshop with you," Jack said. "Led the way."

Elsa was giving Izzy more strange looks the more they spent with her. When they got to the stage and they couldn't be overheard, Elsa pulled Jack aside.

"So she's a friend right?" she said.

"Is someone jealous?" Jack laughed.

"Maybe," Elsa said. "She's just really pretty and seems cool."

"Well I know someone beautiful and awesome," Jack laughed. He gave Elsa a small kiss on the lips when she gave him a quizzical look.

"Me?" she said to which Jack nodded. She looked happier after that.

Jack and Elsa quickly ducked away. Together they spent the rest of the event checking out the other acts and the stores. Soon two people came up to Jack. He recognised them as Tadashi and Honey from school. He had gone school with the pair of them and had known them for years.

"Hey guys," Jack said fist bumping Tadashi. "How are you? And your brother?"

"Good," Tadashi put his arm around Honey and grinned at Jack and Elsa. "He's good too."

"I see you and Honey are going strong," Jack commented.

"Yeah," Honey nodded. "Two years Jack, you should know that."

"I guess I should," Jack laughed.

Elsa checked her watch. "We better get going Jack."

Jack got the hint. He waved goodbye to them with the intention to see them again.

When Elsa had to go on stage, Jack went backstage to watch her perform. She looked amazing on stage. Jack was utterly entranced by Elsa's singing and dancing. She was singing her most famous song Let It Go.

"Hey Jack!" came a voice and Jack saw Anna.

"Hey Anna!" Jack grinned.

After Elsa's performance, Jack and Elsa went looking for Izzy when Elsa got changed out of her costume and into more casual. Jack couldn't find her but figured that she must have found friends and raced off with them. Jack and Elsa did one last tour around the event before deciding that enough was enough. Jack texted Izzy to make sure that she was good for a ride home. She texted back and said that she was fine and for Jack to go and do what he needed to do. Jack and Elsa headed over to his car and got into it.

"Pitch would have a fit if he knew what I was doing," Elsa said.

"Which is why we're not going to tell him," Jack said which Elsa laughed at.

Elsa and Jack headed into the town of Burgess. Jack took Elsa around the different places that he loved to go to. She was fascinated at all the shops that Jack took her to. After a while of this, they found themselves in a small coffee shop which Jack constantly shopped at.

"This is good coffee," Elsa said as she drank hers. "I have needed a lot of coffee. I haven't slept in like thirty hours."

"Well then drink more coffee," Jack said.

"Maybe I will," Elsa laughed. "So how long have you known Izzy?"

"Maybe a couple of years," Jack said. "I really do not know."

"Did you ever go out?" Elsa asked trying to sound innocent but Jack knew what she was getting at.

"No," Jack shook his head. "I did like her in that way once but not anymore."

"What happened?" Elsa sounded a little odd.

"I met you," Jack smiled.

"Oh," Elsa looked a little flattered at this. "That's nice to hear."

"It's nice to say too," Jack said.

After they finished their coffee, Elsa made a suggestion that they go back to her hotel room. Jack agreed with a bit of a grin. The hotel that Elsa was staying in was the same that she was staying in the last time she was in Burgess. Once they headed up to Elsa's room, they found Anna and Kristoff there. This came as a bit of a surprise to them. Anna and Kristoff were playing cards and to Jack it looked like they were playing Gin.

"Hey," Anna said. "Wondered where you guys had gotten too."

"We just wandered around," Elsa said. She sat down next to Anna and Kristoff. "The event got boring."

"Agreed," Anna said. "After you wandered around for an hour, you've seen everything. Although seeing all the different singers were fun."

Jack and Elsa joined in playing cards with Anna and Kristoff for a while before they went off to Kristoff's room to watch a movie. Jack and Elsa decided to set one up for themselves. They both love Harry Potter so they put in Philosopher's Stone into the DVD player and watch it. They cuddled up together on Elsa's bed while they watched it. Jack noticed that Elsa got closer and closer over the course of the movie. Jack didn't mind. He thoroughly enjoyed it.

After the movie, Jack saw the time and got a bit of a shock.

"I should be going home," Jack said.

"Or," Elsa said.

"Or," repeated Jack.

"You could stay here," suggested Elsa. She gave him a seductive smile which made Jack feel gooey inside. He liked the way she was looking at him.

"I would like that," Jack smiled back at her. He was giving her a flirty look which made Elsa giggle.

Elsa suddenly kissed Jack and he kissed her back. The kiss was like nothing she had ever kissed him with before. It was new and exciting. Jack liked it very much. He started to work on her hoodie's zipper while she worked on taking off his jacket. They continued to kiss while they did this. They fell onto the bed together with Jack on top of Elsa. Jack tore of his t-shirt and helped Elsa take hers off. Jack traced her neck and jawline with his lips which caused Elsa to let out moans of pleasure. Elsa pulled Jack closer into her while working on his pants zipper. Jack grinned widely as she did this. She gave him the same look in return which made Jack's heart race.

The night continued on like this. Both of them got lost in their passion for one another. After a long time of heated passion, Jack collapsed onto the bed panting. He stared over at Elsa who was next to him and giving him a grin.

"Wow," Jack said.

Elsa laughed. "Wow is right."

Elsa's eyes started to close and her head fell onto Jack's chest. Jack smiled and closed his eyes as well.

 **A/N: A hint of Tad/Honey, hopefully more of them to come. I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest (MixyBell): Glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PeterPanIsBae: Thanks, I hope that Izzy's reaction was what you pictured.**

 **Orkidea16: Well this chapter sort of confirms that Izzy has a crush on Jack. Updating soon as asked.**

 **Frostbite Productions: Ah okay, good.**

 **Nico Di Angelo101: Haha, thanks. Glad to see that you have been enjoying the story.**

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2: I hope this chapter satisfies what you deem as 'good reason'.**

 **ZARABERA: Thanks, yes Izzy is jealous. I wish I could meet Lorde too. At least she lives in the city as I do.**

 **Gracialoveme: No problem with the answers. Yeah I'm not the most creative as well. Oh, wow that is quite something. A horse called Anton, huh, interesting. Thanks, I don't want to see you leave reading this story. Ah well, if it's not what you want, then I suppose that's up to you. Well hopefully you will continue to read Thirst, I think you have been reading that.**

 **neinja: Some Tad/Honey, more to come!**


	14. A Proposed Deal

**Chapter 14: A Proposed Deal**

Jack woke up and realised that he was still in Elsa's hotel room. He checked the time and saw that the time was a quarter past eight. He had spent the night in this hotel. Jack started to worry. If his mother found out that he wasn't in his bed, he may get into a bit of trouble. Jack saw that his movements had caused Elsa to wake up from her slumber. Her chest was resting on Jack's bare chest and had been rising and falling as Jack breathed. She fidgeted around for several seconds before opening her eyes.

"Hello," Jack said. He stroked her hair and she smiled.

"Hello," Elsa said. She slowly sat up, presumably groggy from waking up in the middle of a heavy sleep. "What's the time?"

"Nearly twenty passed eight," Jack said, rechecking the time.

"Ah," Elsa let out a yawn. "I have a flight at one."

"Aw, can't you stay?" Jack asked.

"Sorry no," Elsa sighed. "I'm singing the national anthem at some American Football game back in DC. Strange how I was picked, I'm not even American, I'm Norwegian."

"Well maybe it is because you're this incredible singing sensation," Jack said sounding a little sarcastic.

Elsa, in response, smacked a pillow into his face. Jack responded by laughing. Jack started searching for his clothes so he could get dressed. He managed to find his pants and he started to put them on.

"We can't have more fun?" Elsa pouted at him.

"I wish," Jack said. "Mum would probably be calling the police by now to send out the search parties."

"Ah I see," Elsa said. "Besides Pitch would probably be storming in here soon."

Jack's eyes, while searching for his t-shirt, noticed that there were some bags on the other bed.

"Are those Anna's things?" Jack asked.

"Ah-ha," Elsa nodded.

"Then why didn't she sleep there last night?" Jack asked.

"She slept over in Kristoff's room," Elsa explained getting up and starting to get dressed herself.

"Oh," Jack remembered that Elsa had told him in her letter to him that her sister was dating her bodyguard. "Isn't it a little awkward for you having your sister sleeping with your bodyguard?"

"Maybe," Elsa shrugged. "I don't like to think about my baby sister like that."

"Of course," Jack laughed. Jack found his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Elsa, in the meantime, had quickly gotten dressed.

"So you never told me who those two were that we met," Elsa said.

"You mean Tadashi and Honey?" Jack asked. Elsa nodded. "They are just a couple of school friends of mine. We grew close at school and just continue to grow closer ever since. I don't get to see them that often due to university and work commitments though but I try to see them every now and then."

"What kind of name is Honey?" Elsa asked.

Jack laughed. "Her full name is Honey Lemon. They have a friend at the university that they go to, some nerd school, called Fred. Tadashi told me that Fred is the one who comes up with the nicknames. They have a couple of friends called GoGo and Wasabi."

"Those are some weird nicknames," Elsa said.

"I know," Jack said. "That's how one of my friends came up with the idea of calling me Frosty The Snowman."

Elsa laughed quite hard. "That is brilliant. This is more than brilliant."

"So I retaliated by calling him the Easter Bunny as his name has the word 'bunny' in it."

Elsa laughed even hard. "That's even more brilliant. I love stuff like this. It always gives me a good laugh. So you mentioned that they were dating?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "Tadashi had this massive crush on Honey Lemon while we were at school. Then when they ended up at university together, he sort of smoothed out his crush to make himself less like a fool. She ended up seeing through his act and gave him a kiss under the mistletoe at Tadashi's family Christmas party. They've been dating ever since."

"Nice story," Elsa said. She sighed. "I love stories like that. Fills me with hope."

"It is rather," Jack said. "Tadashi told me that he wants to propose at some point."

"How sweet," Elsa smiled widely. "Propsals are always a happy time, well they should be."

The door suddenly opened and Jack and Elsa both looked up. They saw that Anna had burst through the door looking all hyper and energetic. Jack wondered how she could be full of this much energy this early in the morning. Judging by Elsa's look, Anna must be a morning person. This was enough to cause Jack's sleepiness to overwhelm him further.

"Elsa," Anna sang at the top of her lungs. Anna stopped when she saw that her sister wasn't alone. "Ooo," she said, smirking which made Elsa's cheeks turn a deep scarlet. "I see someone didn't sleep alone."

"Don't be like that Anna," Elsa snapped at her younger sister who recoiled slightly.

"Okay, okay," Anna said, backing up, "I was just teasing, sheesh. Anyway, I ran into Pitch and he told me to tell you that he is looking for you."

"Why?" Elsa suddenly looked concerned. She looked at Jack and then back to Anna. Her expression was full of fear which made Jack fearful too. "Could it be about Jack?"

Jack's heart started to race. If this was true then he could be in some serious trouble. Elsa's and Anna's Uncle Pitch did not seem to be a man that Jack was in a hurry to cross. Jack got the feeling that Pitch was a vile and cruel man who liked things a certain way and did not react well to people hiding things from him.

"Oh no," Anna shook her head. "If he doesn't know anything about Kristoff and I, what makes you think that he has any clue about you and Jack?"

"That is true," Elsa said. "Pitch really clueless about this kind of thing. I think he doesn't really understand love. How he managed to fool Aunt Irena I will never know."

"Well he can be charming when he wants to," Anna shrugged. "It's how he manipulates people into doing what he wants them to do."

"True," Elsa said. "So where is our dear old Uncle Pitch anyway?"

Jack noticed when she used the word 'uncle', she said in a very sarcastic tone. Jack thought that maybe Elsa doesn't like the idea that Pitch is her uncle or maybe even she doesn't consider him her uncle. She had never introduced him or talked about him as her uncle anyway.

"Coming now," Anna shrugged. "He was talking to Aunt Irena before. I overheard some of their conversation. It made me ill so I came here instead."

"You helped to warn us," Elsa said. "If Pitch came through that door and saw Jack in my room, he would put two and two together and realise what is going on. I wouldn't be able to come up with an excuse and so he would go ballistic. I'm not supposed to be dating."

"Neither am I," Anna laughed.

"Jack you got to go," Elsa turned to him and looked frightened.

"Yeah, I don't want to be caught by him," Jack quickly grabbed the rest of his stuff. He gave Elsa one last kiss. "I'll hopefully see you soon."

"Maybe," Elsa smiled at him. "Goodbye for now."

Jack grinned. "Goodbye for now."

Jack left the room and hurried down the corridor towards the lift. He quickly pressed the lift's button several times in his eagerness to get out.

"Come on, come on," Jack said.

He figured that Pitch would be on the same floor as Elsa so if what Anna was saying was true, and he had no reason to doubt her words, then he would be coming down the corridor any second now. He may not connect him to Elsa now but Jack didn't want to take that chance. He could connect him to Elsa later or put it all together now. Jack pressed the lift's button one last time. The lift dinged and the doors open. Jack got a surprise when they opened. Inside was a tall slender man dressed in a black suit and had black hair to match. Jack's heart froze. He knew who this man was.

It was Elsa's uncle, Pitch Black.

If Pitch hadn't been staring down at his phone and texting, he would have seen Jack. Jack reacted with haste. He quickly ducked left and out of sight. Pitch walked out of the lift very slowly and straight ahead still with his head down. His phone started to ring and Pitch answered it. Pitch made agreeing noises before he stopped dead just slightly beyond the lift. He looked angry about something.

"No, no, no," Pitch said into his phone. "I was promised that the _best_ room would be reserved. I don't take no for an answer. This _has_ to be done. It _has_ to be done to my exact specifications and if they are not met, then I'll have your job."

Pitch angrily hung up the phone. While Pitch had been talking, Jack had edged closer and closer to the lift before jumping in it. He quickly pressed the floor that was the lobby. He kept pressing the close door button. Pitch then realised something and turned around just as the lift's doors were closing. Jack didn't think Pitch saw him. He let out a long breath of relief. The lift let out a ding sound when it got to the lobby or ground floor.

When Jack got out, he saw that Kristoff was in the lobby. He must have come down here when he woke up. He was in running gear so he must have gone for an early morning run. Jack and Kristoff acknowledged each other when they passed.

"Morning," Kristoff said as Jack walked off the lift.

"Morning," Jack smiled at Kristoff. "Out for a run, I see."

"Indeed," Kristoff nodded. "I always go for a run in the morning."

"Good idea," Jack said.

Kristoff got into the lift and waved goodbye to Jack. Elsa may find him annoying but Jack knew that Kristoff was only doing his job. Jack waved at Kristoff just as the lift doors started to close. Jack headed into the visitor carpark and sound found his car. He drove a simple silver Nissan, four door sedan. The car had been second hand and Jack had saved for two summers in order to get the money to afford a car. Of course Jack was expected to drive Pippa everywhere; piano lessons, jazz lessons, to the gym, school.

Jack got into his car and drove back home. He had the window down and he let the wind blow through his hair. He had a certain elatedness about him. He felt like his stomach had a balloon in it which was making Jack feel like he could float away into the sky. Jack also couldn't get the stupid grin etched all over his face off his face. Jack soon found his street and he drove towards it. He just hoped that his mother won't be too mad when he gets home. Well it wasn't like he was a kid. He didn't have a bedtime unlike Pippa who found that very unfair.

Jack parked his car in front of his house, grabbed everything he needed before he went into his house. Jack was quiet in case his mother or sister wasn't awake. If Pippa found him, then he would never hear the end of this. Jack tiptoed into the house but found that both his mother and sister were awake. They were both at the kitchen table just having breakfast it looked like.

"Oh Jack," his mother said, "you're home."

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "I think I'm going to go have a shower."

"Okay," his mother said.

"So Jack," Pippa said, "where have you been?"

"Oh I," Jack struggled initially to think of something but then came up with something, "just stayed over at Bunnymund's after the musical event. Izzy went off with some friends of hers so I hung out with Bunnymund and kind of fell asleep at his place."

"Oh okay," Pippa suddenly looked bored by Jack's answer. She probably initially thought that Jack had been up some trouble. Pippa pushed her chair away from the table and got to her feet. "Sophie and I are going shopping today," Pippa announced to the pair of them.

"Have fun dear," their mother said.

"Oh I shall," Pippa said. "We're going to try and find something for her a mutual friend's birthday which is next week."

"Any ideas?" Jack asked.

"Nope," Pippa shook her head. She then leapt up the stairs and out of sight.

"Think I'm going to get into the shower now," Jack said.

"Hold on Jack," his mother said. Jack stopped dead in his tracks. "Pippa may have bought your Bunnymund story but I didn't."

"What do you mean Mum?" Jack asked. He sounded a little confused. What could his mother be thinking?

"Your clothes aren't slept in as you would have if you stayed over at Bunnymund's," his mother said. "Also you have that grin on your face. I know what you are up to and you are allowed to do what you want but remember this is a G rated house."

"Okay Mum," Jack knew that there would be no use in trying to pretend that he had no idea what his Mum was talking about. She could see through any lie. Jack adopted a look of guiltiness mixed with a small smile.

"Good boy," his mother said. "So who's the girl?" his mother said this last bit with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Shower time," Jack said without answering his mother's question. He just headed up to the shower while his mother laughed and shook her head.

A few days later, Jack found himself at work. Uncharacteristically, North was wearing a suit and tie. He normally wore a red jacket with work red pants but not today. Jack told him that he looked sharp but North just grumbled something about not having enough neck room. He told Jack that he had a meeting at the mayor's office. They were currently at a house where they had earlier installed a sprinkler system but now there was a leak.

"The leak is somewhere on the right side of the front lawn," his boss said.

"My right or the house's right?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"I mean, is it on the right when I'm standing in the street facing the house, or when I'm standing at the front door facing the street?"

"Just find the damn leak and fix it!"

Jack could tell that North was really edgy about the meeting and his clothes made him uncomfortable. North usually wore causal clothes and never really anything fancy. The only fancy thing that Jack saw him ever was his outfit for his wedding and that was only in a photo and like forty years ago. Plus the homeowners wouldn't be paying for Jack to fix the leak, no matter what caused the leak but North would still have to pay Jack.

North left Jack to fix the leak. Jack studied the lawn to see if he could see a suitable for digging. There was easy way to find the leak. He may just have to dig to find it. Jack eyes soon fell upon a mountain laurel planted near the corner of the house. Well he couldn't just go and dig up random plants but he would have to start digging somewhere. Jack picked up a spade and started to dig.

It took him less than twenty minutes to find the leak. Whoever had planted the mountain laurel had cut a gash into the sprinkler line with a shovel. Jack sawed off the damage section of the pipe then attached a new piece. He had to let the glue dry before he tested it, so he relaxed in the shade while he waited. A car soon pulled up and Jack assumed that it was someone to see the homeowner so he didn't pay much attention to it. It wasn't until he recognised the person getting out of the driver's seat. It was Felix, the guy they met when they were initially buying Elsa Winters' tickets, and his friend in the cowboy hat; Harry. However they weren't alone.

Harry pulled out a third person from the back seat. It was Bunnymund. Bunnymund had a large bruise on his right cheek. His shirt was also ripped. Jack got to his feet and walked in their direction.

"You all right?" he said to Bunnymund.

"Everything's cool," Bunnymund said as Harry shoved him along. "They just want to talk to you."

There was something wrong with his voice, like he was speaking with a lisp.

"Have you heard?" asked Felix. "Someone's been selling counterfeit tickets. This lady cop came to talk to me about it. To me? I've never sold a phony ticket in my life. Bad for business. Sure I would make a quick buck but I would never sell another one. My business is based on trust."

"I told you," Bunnymund said. "She doesn't think it's you."

Harry whacked him on the side of his head. "And I told you to shut up." Harry spoke in an unusually high voice.

"Have you seen the newspapers lately?" Felix asked. "The mayor's all fired up. Got to stop all counterfeit ticket sales! You know what that does to my business?"

"People trust you Felix," Bunnymund said. "You're known all around time. Every hotel concierge and –"

"Shut up!" said Harry.

"Now they're talking about passing a law that makes ticking scalping illegal," Felix continued.

"They can't do that," Bunnymund said. "It's unconstitutional."

Harry whacked him again. "What does it take to shut you up?" he turned to Jack. "How do you put him with him?"

"You know what the cop asks me?" Felix said. "You know what her number one question is? Where's Snowman? That is what she says to me. Where does he live? What is his number? And all I'm thinking is _who the hell is Snowman_? I have no idea. She had she me a recording of this interview and I recognise the guy. He was one of those two guys I met at the ticket selling of Elsa Winters. He had a buddy with him so I figure that he must be this Snowman guy she is talking about. Those guys seemed cool so I tell her I've never heard of anyone called Snowman."

"We appreciate that," Bunnymund said.

"Shut up!"

"But you know what happens when there is a loss of trust? People are afraid to buy tickets. Demand goes down. Prices drop. Way I figure it, your little stunt with those tickets have cost me about two thousand dollars so far and that number is just going to go up."

"Jack didn't know anything about it," Bunnymund said.

Harry was about to hit Bunnymund again but Jack step forward. "Don't touch him."

"Oh yeah?" Harry said, challenging him. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Settle down," Felix said. "Here's the thing Jack or Snowman, I could tell Detective Cutie-Pie all I know but does that help me?"  
"It doesn't," Bunnymund said.

"It doesn't," Felix agreed. "The damage is already done. But maybe there is a way we could help each other. You help me make my money back, and even make some money for yourself while you're at it."

"What do you have in mind?" Jack asked, his eyes on Harry.

"Elsa Winters' letter. I'll pay you five hundred and fifty for it."

"It's not for sale," Jack said firmly and he glared at Bunnymund.

"Well what do you know," Felix smiled before turning to Harry. "Our little friend here wasn't lying."

"Hey, I'd never lie to you," Bunnymund said. "You've just got to understand where I'm coming from."

A pickup truck pulled up behind them.

"Look here's the deal. You sell me the letter or I go tell Detective Cutie-Pie everything I know. You choose; everyone wins or everyone loses."

Jack saw his boss, North, getting out of the truck. He was no longer wearing his jacket and tie.

"You've got until Friday," Felix handed Jack a business card with his phone number on it. "By the way, is your real name Pablo? Or is Bunnymund's?"

Jack didn't answer. Felix and Harry got back into their car and drove off. Jack's boss crossed paths with them as they walked.

"Sorry man," Bunnymund said. "I'm really sorry. I only told them about the letter because I was only trying to explain to them how no one got hurt by those phony tickets."

"Yeah well, sometimes you talk too much."

"I do," Bunnymund agreed. "I do talk too much." He sighed. "Well you just do what is right. Don't worry about me. If I go to jail, it's my own fault."

North came up to them. "I'm not paying you to sit around and talk to your friends."

At least he didn't sound too angry.

"I fixed the leak," Jack said. When North looked confused at the undug lawn, Jack told him about the mountain laurel.

His boss smiled at turned to Bunnymund. "See, that's why I'm giving him a raise and a promotion too."

North then told him that his meeting had been a success. They had gotten a major landscaping contract to landscape the preforming arts centre. He was going to have to hire a whole bunch of people and he wasn't kidding about the raise and the promotion.

"You will have your own crew," he said to Jack. "We start this weekend." He turned to Bunnymund. "You okay? You look a little beaten up. Was it those guys?"

"I'm okay," Bunnymund said.

"You wouldn't want a job would you?" North asked.

"Sure," Bunnymund said. "But I got to warn ya, I have a record."

Jack was surprised at Bunnymund honesty.

"Well Jack turned out to be an excellent choice, so I think you will be the same."

Jack headed back home after work. His mind was full of worry. He couldn't even sleep that night. Felix wanted Elsa's letter; her personal and private letter that she had sent to him. Could he really give that up to save Bunnymund? Jack loved that letter. It proved Elsa's feelings for him. But what about his best friend?

Jack woke up when his mother was calling him. Jack raced down the stairs and she handed him the phone. She told him that there was someone on the phone for him. He wondered if it was Bunnymund. Maybe he had figured out a plan to do about Felix.

"Hello?" he said as walked back up the stairs.

"You know I had a thought."

"What is it Elsa?" Jack asked as he collapsed on his bed. There was a massive smile on his face. Hearing Elsa's voice soothed all his worries. The only thing now on his mind was her and nothing else.

"Well I just realised that I miss you too much," she said.

"You know, I miss you too," Jack said. "I hated leaving you in the hotel. I wish I could have stayed all day there."

"Me too," Elsa sighed. "You know what? You should come to San Francisco this weekend. I have a couple of shows there. You should totally come visit me!"

"Right, I'll just hop on my private jet."

"We fly people in all the time. Like if a guitar player gets sick or something."

"You're serious."

"I am serious. We'll arrange everything. A limo will pick you up at your house and take you to the airport."

"You're serious."

"Three days in San Francisco. Just you and me. What do you think?"

It was all incomprehensible to him. The idea sounded amazing to him. He would love to spend that kind of time with her but she might as well have asked him to go to the moon. This is probably the reason for saying what he said next.

"Sure, why not?"

 **A/N: Wow so much in this. Will Jack sell the letter to save Bunnymund? Will Jack even sell the letter? What will happen in San Fran? Is Jack even going to end up going? Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: More as requested.**

 **Frostbite Productions: Ah I see. Maybe you should start working on these instead of the teasers?**

 **winx12566: Tad/Honey, that is the stuff!**

 **Orkidea16: Haha, I am a fast writer at times! Well people in this day and age go fast. Well Elsa did her part in the event, so Pitch isn't mad. Their relationship, well you just have to wait and see. Updating as requested. No probs with the English, it's pretty good. English is a painful language to learn anyway.**

 **KAMICAKES: Glad to see that I fulfilled a wish of yours. Thanks so much! Yeah, it would be cool to date a celebrity. Yeah, that's true on Elsa.**

 **Frostbite: Frostbite Productions is not you, it is someone else. Him or her have been giving teasers for their upcoming stories and character profiles. Anyway, thanks so much. I love Lorde too. Elsa will not become pregnant. May have to wait for Jelsa babies.**

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanks! This should hopefully resolve that.**

 **Kirijo Senpai: I may have to.**


	15. To San Francisco

**Chapter 15: To San Francisco**

"You have to tell Mum," Pippa said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because it's Mum," Pippa said. "She would kill you if you took off without telling her."

They were in Pippa's room. After Jack had hung up with Elsa, he had walked around his room for at least an hour before going into Pippa's room. She had been over excited to learn that her idol had invited her goofy older brother to San Francisco. Jack was sitting on her chair and was spinning round on it in a slow manner. Pippa was lying on her bed with her legs draped over her pillows. She was facing Jack and had her head leaning on her the back of her hands.

"Think about it Pippa," Jack said. "Do you think I'm going to go to San Francisco? Do you honestly think that a limo is going to drive up this street and pull into our driveway?"

"Yes," Pippa said simply.

Jack stared out of the window and into the distance beyond it.

"San Francisco," Jack sighed.

"San Francisco," Pippa repeated.

Jack turned to his sister. "I'm scared of earthquakes."

The next day, a woman called Aileen called him for his United Airlines frequent flyer number. When Jack told her he didn't have one, she said that United was the only airline that flew nonstop from Burgess to San Francisco. She then suggested that he would enrol in it when he got to the airport and he would get double points for flying first class.

To Jack, Aileen sounded incredibly efficient. Aileen rattled off a number of different departure times and arrival times. Jack struggled to keep up with her. She suggested he should take the 11:55 flight which would get him in to San Francisco at 1:10 because any other nonstop flight would get him in at 6:20. This would make it difficult for him to get to the eight o'clock concert depending on traffic unless he went with some other flight that Jack missed but had a layover somewhere. Jack decided to go with her first suggestion.

"The 11:55?"

"Sure," she replied.

It wasn't until after he had hung up with her, then he realised that he would be missing his Economics final. That is if he really went.

* * *

Aileen sat at a desk in her hotel room. Unfortunately for her, getting internet access was a bit of a pain. She hadn't been given the password for the wireless internet when they first had checked in. Aileen had called the front desk but there had been mix up and so her room hadn't paid for internet access. It had taken her longer than it should have. This delay meant that she still hadn't booked Jackson Frost's airline ticket.

Behind her she could hear the click of the door as it opened. Pitch Black poked his head through it.

"Have you made all the arrangements?" he asked her.

She lazily glanced his way. "Yeah, I only have to book the flight."

"Wait till you hear this," Pitch came up behind her. "You won't believe this."

"Tell me."

Pitch rubbed her neck as he spoke. "Kristoff ran a background check. This kid got a criminal record. Assault and battery."

Aileen turned around to face him.

"Am I a genius or am I genius?" he said.

Aileen rose from her chair then stood on tiptoe to kiss him.

"You're a genius," she whispered.

"See, genius isn't always about _intelligence_ ," Pitch explained. "There are a lot of smart people in the world. Smarter than me. It's about _recognising your opportunities_. It's about letting your opportunities come to you. Sometimes all you have to do is open the door and opportunity walks right in. It takes a genius to know when to open the door."

Aileen knew a thing or two about recognising opportunities. She had recognised Pitch Black as a weak, insecure man who was constantly trying to impress everyone around him. Aileen let herself be impressed. So far, with the help of Pitch, she had managed to extract ten million dollars from Elsa's trust account. Even he didn't know the extent of her embezzlement.

Pitch began to pace. "Now's the time. Now's the time." He was talking to himself more than Aileen. "I don't know how much longer I got. She could cut me loose at any time. I've got no choice. Opportunity is knocking. Now's the time to open the door."

He was rambling. Aileen could hear the fear in his voice. Elsa had said many times that she was going to fire Pitch. Nobody knew when she going to do this which made Pitch more fearful as the days rolled by. If he was to get fired, then whoever took his place would certainly discover his embezzlement. However, for example, if someone like Billy Boy killed Elsa before this then her Aunt, who has her Guardian and next of kin, would inherit all her money. Pitch, her Aunt's husband, would continue to oversee all financial matters.

"She's not the golden goose!" he declared. "I'm the golden goose. She would be singing in some church choir if it weren't for me. I made her what she is and I can find someone else just as easily."

His plan was to stay with Elsa's Aunt for a couple of years to avoid suspicion, then divorce her and live with Aileen. But those weren't Aileen's plans. She had no intention to share her money or her life with that self-absorbed manic. This is why, in addition to booking a ticket for Jackson Frost, she planned to book one for herself: first to Portland and then onto Costa Rica. The name on her passport was Denise Linaria. One thing was certain; she did not want to be in San Francisco when Jackson Frost got there.

* * *

Elsa returned to her hotel room from her performance which had been in a huge outdoor amphitheatre. When she got into her hotel room, she threw off her shoes and her jacket. She sat on the patio outside the hotel room. There was a small round outdoor table with a couple of outdoor chairs to go along with it. She sat down on one of these chairs and stared out beyond. It was a cold and clear night.

She couldn't wait until she could see Jack again. She had missed him sorely. Even though it was only a few days until she could see him, it felt like a lifetime until she saw him. Aileen had booked his ticket. It almost made her feel like Aileen again.

More than once she had considered telling her Aunt about Aileen but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It wasn't just that she didn't want to her hurt her Aunt. As much she hated to admit, the sad truth deep down, is that she _needed_ El Genius. Despite all her bluster, deep down, she would never fire him. She would be lost without him.

Whenever she sang, she lost herself into the music and any thoughts of her Aunt and El Genius just floats away. Her voice in that outdoor concert floated up to the stars as if they were listening.

* * *

Jack's Economic teacher had once told him a story about a donkey standing between two identical haystacks. Since it had no reason to choose one over the other, it just stood in the middle and starved to death. Everyone in the class argued that a donkey wouldn't do that but that wasn't the point. Jack couldn't actually remember the point. Like many lessons in Economics, it didn't make sense in real life. But the image of the donkey remained in his head all year. He couldn't get rid of it. Its long ears drooped and its head low as it got thinner and thinner.

He just wanted to yell at it. "Just pick one and go eat!"

Now he was beginning to know how it felt to be that donkey. He didn't study for his Economics final. He didn't tell his mother about Elsa Winters inviting him to San Francisco. He didn't call North saying he couldn't work this weekend.

Jack figured that Felix would probably sell the letter on eBay. He heard about a piece of gum chewed by Madonna sold for ten thousand dollars. Just what Elsa wanted – her personal letter read by millions of people over the internet. But if he didn't sell the letter, Bunnymund would go to jail. Maybe he would too. If he went to San Francisco, he would fail Economics.

So he remained, paralysed by indecision, a donkey in between two haystacks.

All through Thursday night, Jack couldn't sleep a wink. When he got out of bed on Friday, he had a plan. It didn't solve all his problems but at least he came to a decision. He realised he couldn't do anything. He couldn't please everybody. He called Felix and then went off to university. He didn't understand a thing in his lesson. He hadn't read the necessary chapters to help with understanding the lesson. When he was walking home after getting off the bus, his feeling of regret was growing. It was so great, that he felt pain when he was walking but he had made a decision and he had to stick to it. He felt bad about letting North down as well. Other people complained about their bosses like Tooth whose boss would be hypocritical in what he said and did but Nickolas North was a fair man.

But when someone like Elsa Winters invited you to San Francisco, how could you not go? He could practically hear her voice in his head. He started to hum Let It Go softly under his breath. A horn honked which brought his thoughts back to Earth. He turned as the car made a U-Turn and it stopped by the curb. Felix and Harry came out on either side.

"I want the letter now," Felix said.

"I told you Monday," Jack said.

"I know what you told me. I want it today. I don't appreciate being strung along."

"I'm not stringing anybody along. Look, it's like what you said. You talk to the police, everybody loses. You wait till Monday, everybody wins."

Harry's fist slammed against the side of Jack's head spinning him backward. Jack managed to stop himself from falling by throwing out his palms.

"Just wait," he said.

Harry didn't want to wait. He came at Jack again but this time, Jack saw him coming. He ducked under the swinging fist then charged at him like a bull. Harry's cowboy hat fell off as he fell against Felix's car, cracking a headlight. At least it wasn't his head. Harry managed to get up and smiled at Jack. Jack readied himself. Harry feigned left and his punch made contact with Jack's gut. Jack staggered backwards trying to catch his breath. He had doubled over but he managed to fend off Harry's next two attacks. They traded punches as they fought. They fell into the gutter and Jack had taken several blows. Harry's punches only seemed to get weaker while Jack's only seemed to get stronger.

Harry staggered after taking a nasty blow from Jack. He used the side mirror for support as he got up. Jack was already on his feet. He was panting but didn't seem to be too injured. Harry seemed exhausted.

"Just give me until Monday," he said. "You'll get what you want."

Jack then took off down the street back towards his house. He didn't look over his shoulder once. Once home, he found it empty and no limo was outside – not that he expected to see it there anyway. When he got into the bathroom, he found that he looked like a wild man. Blood and sweet dripped from his face to his torn clothes. Jack needed to make himself more presentable in case a limo did come up or if someone came home.

He quickly threw his clothes into the wash and jumped into the shower. He took his time scrubbing his body so that any trace of his fight wouldn't remain. There would be some bruising but nothing he couldn't explain away. Once out, he saw that his knuckle was bleeding so he put a Band Aid on it. After he had gotten change, he saw that a limo had indeed driven into his driveway. He almost couldn't believe it when he saw it. He quickly left the house and headed up to the driver. The driver rolled down the window when he saw Jack approaching.

"I'm Jackson Frost," he said. "Could you let me grab my stuff?"

"Sure," the driver nodded. "I'll wait here until you're ready."

Jack grinned and quickly raced back into his house. He had prepared a bag just in case a limo did indeed appear in his driveway like it did. In his sock drawer was Elsa's letter along with all the money he had made from the ticket sales. He took it, including the letter. Afterwards he went into the kitchen. He could still see the limo parked out front. He grabbed a pen and paper to write a note to his Mum.

 _Dear Mum,_

 _I won't be back till Sunday night. Don't worry about me. It's just something I got to do._

 _J_

He didn't know what else he should say. He thought that maybe he should call North to tell him that he couldn't work this weekend but he didn't have time plus he had no idea what he was going to say to him. He just had to hope that Bunnymund would cover for him. He grabbed everything he needed before he headed outside to the limo. The limo driver got out and opened the door for him.

"Welcome Mr. Frost," he said as Jack took his seat. The driver also got into the car behind the wheel. "There is water and newspaper."

Next to him were the local Burgess newspaper and a few bottles of water. Jack finished off the first bottle before they even got onto the highway. Above him were some knobs that adjusted the radio and the temperature. Jack studied these for a few moments before turning the air conditioning onto maximum.

"I have an envelope containing all your travel documents," the driver said.

Jack smiled just as Elsa's voice came onto the radio.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

 _Not a footprint to be seen,_

 _A kingdom of isolation,_

 _And it looks like I'm the queen._

When Jack finally got to the airport, there was a long line at the ticket counter but Jack just breezed right past it and went to the one for first class passengers where there was no wait. The ticket agent called him Mr. Frost. It made him feel a bit like his father. Jack didn't like this thought. He went through security without any trouble. A couple of hours later, Jack was on the plane flying over the American landscape. The man beside him turned out to be from San Francisco.

"You ever have been in an earthquake?" Jack asked.

"Lots of times," the man replied. "Nothing to worry about. You just duck under a desk or stand in a doorway until the shaking stops."

Jack suddenly got this image in his head of himself cowering under a desk with plaster and bricks crashing all around him with big gaps in the floor opening on all sides. Jack managed to get this image out of his head when food was served. A meal, no matter how bad, would always get his brain to focus on food rather on his worries.

The plane ended up arriving exactly ten minutes early at one o'clock. Jack followed the crowd and down an escalator to baggage claim. He grabbed his bag and soon found a man with a sign saying JACKSON FROST on it. The man had a baggage cart but Jack told him all he had was his bag that he was carrying which he carried to a limo which was parked outside in the airport carpark.

It was hot and sunny at the airport but when he arrived at the hotel that he was booked at, he found a pleasant temperature inside. A doorman at the hotel asked if he needed help with his baggage but Jack said that he was fine and then thanked him. He showed him that he only had his bag with him. When he walked through revolving door, it seemed he had stepped into a palace. He wished that Pippa could see all this. Words like 'grand' and 'spectacular' came to mind. All around him were giant chandeliers and ornate mirrors. The word 'ornate' also came to mind.

A thin, attractive Asian woman wearing a blue pantsuit came up to him.

"Mr Frost?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's me," she had been the fourth person to call him Mr Frost that day.

"It's a pleasure to have you with us today. I'm Nancy Young."

He shook her hand. A brass name tag attached to her blazer had her name and the words VIP GUEST RELATIONS.

"Let me know if you need anything," she gave him an envelope that had his room key inside. "You're on the twenty-first floor. Everything's taken care of. Do you need a porter?"

"No. I just have my bag. That's all."

She then explained to him that since he was on a restricted floor, he would need to use his room key in the elevator.

"Would you like me to show you how that works?"

"No thanks," Jack shook his head. "I think I got it."

"Great," she smiled.

Jack was considering asking her what he should do in case an earthquake hits but he didn't want to sound like a wimp. The twenty-first floor seemed pretty high up. It didn't seem like ducking under a desk will do much good if the whole building was falling over. Jack looked around for the elevators for about a minute and started to head off in a direction but Nancy Young stopped him.

"The elevators are this way," she said.

Now that saw them, he wondered how he had missed them in the first place. They were right out in the open.

"Sorry, never been in this hotel before."

"Yes it can be quite confusing," she said without a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

She then walked with him to the elevator and then showed him how to insert his hotel room key into the slot to gain access to the twenty-first floor.

"Enjoy your stay."

It turned out that his hotel room was a two-room suite. A fruit and cheese platter was left for him on a coffee table in his sitting area compliments of the hotel. He cut a piece of the cheese and placed it on a cracker. He popped it into his mouth. It tasted nice. He examined his room. There were two television sets in both rooms and he counted five telephones; two in each room and one in the bathroom.

"Now that's class," he said.

He decided to go get into the shower. He felt a little dirty. His hair was full of jasmine-avocado shampoo when the phone rang. No problem for Jack. He opened the shower door and reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"You're here! Why didn't you call me?"

"I'm just getting cleaned up."

"Well, hurry. I've been waiting all day! God, I can't believe you're really here. I can't wait to see you. I'm going out of my mind."  
"Me too."

"Call me as soon as you're ready. I'm in room 2122. My name's Lisa Simpson."

When Jack got out of the shower, he brushed his hair and cleaned his teeth. He even used mouthwash to get the cheese taste out his mouth. It had been cool outside so he put long pants for the first time in a while. He then called 'Lisa Simpson' who said that she would meet him in the elevator. He had been on his way to the elevator when Elsa's business manager stopped him. Jack instantly recognised him.

"Welcome you must be Jackson."

"Yes sir," Jack nodded.

"Pitch Black, Elsa's uncle," he extended his hand which Jack shook.

Jack remembered Elsa saying that even though he was married to her Aunt, she never considered him her uncle.

"Your flight okay?"

"Yeah it was great," Jack said. "Thanks, I really appreciate you bringing me here."

Pitch smiled. "Happy to do it. If there is anything you need, just let me know."

"So far everything is great. Thanks."

"You like baseball?"

The question caught Jack off guard. "I guess."

"C'mon, I want to show you something."

Jack had no choice but to follow. He didn't want to be rude. Pitch opened the door to his suite and invited Jack in. The room was identical to Jack's. Elsa's uncle slid open a closet door and pulled out baseball bat, holding it by the fat end.

"Take a look at this baby," he said.

Jack took the bat. "Cool."

He didn't know what to say.

"See the initials B.B?" the letters were above the label. "Barry Bonds. Go on and take a few swings."

"That's okay," Jack said.

"Go on, you won't break it."

Jack took the bat, made sure he had room, then took a half swing. He felt a little silly.

"Feels pretty good doesn't it?" Pitch Black said. "You could hit a lot of homeruns with that baby."

Jack didn't know a lot about baseball but he was sure that it wasn't the bat but the person swinging it that got the homeruns.

"You know, I used to play pro league," Pitch said. "Just one season but an injury ended my career."

One season was an exaggeration. Pitch Black played in the major leagues for just eighteen days. The injury was more mental than physical. After being hit in the face by a pitch, he couldn't swing without closing his eyes. Jack set the bat down.

"But it all worked out for me in the end didn't it?" Pitch said. "Look at me now. Making more money than most ballplayers and how long does a ballplayer's career last? Ten years if he is lucky. I'm a lot better off than they are, am I not?"

It took Jack a second to realise that Pitch was expecting an answer.

"Yes sir," Jack said. "You're doing great. Look, I've got to go. Elsa is supposed to meet me downstairs."

"Have fun. Don't mean to hold you up."

"Thanks. Thanks for showing me the bat."

Jack quickly backed out of the suite and then hurried down the hall. Well that was weird, he thought as he rode the lift. When the lift doors open, he found that Elsa was waiting for him just outside the lift.

"It's not nice for to keep a girl waiting," she said.

She was all in flannel and denim. It reminded Jack of lumberjacks. Kristoff was standing a few steps away from her but this didn't stop Jack. He went right up to her and kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss, letting it linger for several seconds. They then smiled at each other.

"I guess it was worth the wait." She held both his hands. "You're going to freeze. I can't believe you didn't bring a jacket."

"It's summer. It's like thirty degrees back in Burgess."

"You're not in Burgess. You're here with me."

"Well you're pretty hot too," Jack said.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Come on, we'll get you a sweatshirt or something at the gift shop.

She let go of one of his hands but still held the other. When they got to the gift shop, Elsa picked out a coal grey wool jacket.

"You would look great in this," she said.

Jack looked at it. The fabric was as soft as Elsa's flannel shirt. The price tag read nine hundred and ninety five dollars. He pointed this out to her. She just told him not to worry about it.

"You just charge it to your room. The tour will pay for it."

Jack returned it anyway. He picked out a red hoodie that had a picture of a cable car. It was one hundred and thirty dollars. He charged it to his room, it seemed like a bargain. Elsa called him Little Red Riding Hood when he put it on.

"You want to take a walk on Golden Gate Bridge?" she asked.

"Sure," Jack smiled.

The doorman whistled for a taxi when they left the hotel. One pulled up and Jack got into the backseat with Elsa following. She snuggled up to him. She was soft and cuddly like one of Pippa's old soft animals.

"You take your own cab," she told Kristoff.

As they pulled out of the hotel, she asked Jack for a fifty dollar note. She must be used to people carrying that kind of money. For once in his life, Jack actually had several fifties in his wallet.

"Okay here's the deal," she said giving the driver the money. "The guy following us is a total doofus. As soon as you ditch him, let us out and continue to the bridge."

"I like your style," the driver said.

"Me too," Jack said.

Elsa sang, " _I like your style, and the way you smile, it drives me wild._ "

Jack didn't know if she had made that up or if it was a real song.

"You know you really have a nice voice," the driver remarked.

The cab suddenly swerved across three lanes of traffic. Elsa fell across Jack's lap but that only made her laugh. The driver told them to get ready. He then turned a corner and then suddenly stopped.

"Go," he said.

They jumped out of the car after Elsa opened the door. The taxi then continued on. They hid behind a large truck when Kristoff's taxi drove by.

Pitch slipped into Jack's room using a spare key he had gotten from Aileen. He then looked around the room. He saw Jack's clothes strewn across the floor. He didn't find what he wanted before he entered the bathroom. He found a hairbrush sitting next to a toothbrush and toothpaste without a cap on. He took a few hairs and placed them in a plain white envelope. A used Band Aid with some blood of it lay on the floor next to the wastebasket. He took that too.

Once outside, he used the second key he had gotten from Aileen. He placed it between the cushions. Before he left, he took the knife from the cheese platter.

Jack and Elsa were walking through Chinatown. Jack's arms were around her shoulders while hers was around his waist. There were a crowd of people all bustling around them trying to get to the different stalls that were all around. Even when Jack and Elsa kissed on Grand Avenue, to everyone else, they just seemed like everyone else. It almost felt to Jack that he was in a foreign country as they continued to walk. He could hear what sounded like Mandarin being said all around him.

Jack pointed out all kinds of different things to Elsa to which made her laugh. She had been grossed out by a bunch of dead ducks hanging in the window.

"I think it's cool," he said.

"That's because you're not a duck."

Jack headed to stall after stall. Elsa told him that he looked like a tourist but Jack didn't care. He was just eager to see everything that Chinatown had to offer. He had never been to San Francisco before. He didn't travel a lot.

"You don't travel a lot do you?" Elsa asked him. It seemed like she was reading his thoughts which made Jack grin.

"You got me," Jack said. "Not all of us are international pop singing sensations."

Elsa laughed. "Believe it or not but when I first came to American when I was a young girl, I was terrified."

"Really?" Jack felt amused.

"Yeah," Elsa nodded. "I didn't speak a word of English. My hometown, Arendelle, speaks only Norwegian and has a completely different culture to that here in the United States. I felt like I stuck out like a sore thumb."

"Well I bet that if I went to Arendelle, I would be even worse," Jack said.

That made Elsa laugh. "Maybe not. If you went to Arendelle, I would like it to be with me. So you may not stick out like a sore thumb."

"In the states is where your Aunt met Pitch right?"

"Yeah," Elsa nodded. "They met just after my parents died. I almost felt like he swooped in at the right moment."

"When did they marry?"

"Not long after they met," Elsa shrugged. "About a year later. I felt like they were rushing it but my Aunt was happy so I put that first."

"When did Pitch reveal he wasn't all he was?"

"Not long after they married," Elsa sighed.

They stopped at a store selling souvenirs because he wanted something for Pippa which interrupted their conversation. He didn't know what he should get for Pippa. He found some silk slippers that would have been perfect but Elsa pointed out that size was important in slippers unlike in T-shirts which he agreed to. When he was going through the rack of clothes he found sweatshirt that was identical to the one he was wearing that was twenty dollars.

"It's not the same," Elsa said. "It doesn't have a hood."

"That's one expensive hood," Jack said.

"That's not the only different," she said. "Feel the fabric."

It didn't feel any different to Jack but he said so anyway. In the end he decided to buy her a silk scarf that had Golden Gate Bridge stretching across a background of blue sky and ocean. Elsa liked it too which only confirmed that he had bought the same thing. After buying it, they continued into Chinatown.

 **A/N: Their adventures will continue in the next chapter. What will happen next? I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **ZARABEARA: Hmm, a fake letter is not a bad idea but I have a feeling that Felix can tell a forgery when he sees one. Yeah, kind of ironic.**

 **Guest Reviews: Exams in a month huh? Good luck for those. Wow, a month to study? That's so much time! I often only get like two or three days to learn everything I need to know. Yeah, I decided it was time for a change. I also love my new profile pic. Combines two of my favourite things; Pokémon and Frozen. Glad you liked the change. I don't know what my favourite is. Maybe the one for A Royal Encounter or Conviction. Question; you may have to wait before that question is answered. VLQ; Well this story is based off Small Steps but has a lot of differences such as the musical extravaganza (that wasn't in the book). Will it follow it? Not completely which should make Jelsa lovers be happy but some things will stay the same. You mentioned Aileen, she will stay the same but don't worry about her. Never heard of it? I would recommend reading it. It is a good book. It is the sequel of Holes, another great novel. A little bit of fangirling in your review but that's not a bad thing.**

 **Frostbite Productions: Ah okay, that's really good.**

 **NikkiGeeky289: Thanks so much for the kind review.**

 **Guest: More as requested.**

 **Orkidea16: Aw, thank you. Yeah, I love updating fast. I'm one of those authors. Yep, predicted correct about Felix. On Jack, yeah, you may just have to wait and see. Well looks like Jack didn't choose his job like you thought. But he has to go see Elsa, right? I love hearing my reviewers thoughts so don't worry about sounding boring. Updating soon as asked. Well your English is very good. My English is not the best and I'm a native speaker!**

 **Guest: Sounds like a good idea. But I have another idea.**

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanks so much! You may just have to wait what Jack does with the letter. Thanks, I'll try!**

 **Frostbite: That's a relief that you figured it was someone else. The Jelsa baby thing wasn't weird to me. I actually get it asked quite a lot. Anyway, thanks so much.**

 **Nico Di Angelo101: You may have the right idea but will it be as simple as that? You may have to wait and see. The drama is just going to keep coming! Thanks so much.**


	16. Save Me, Jack

**Chapter 16: Save Me, Jack**

"God, I can breathe again," Elsa said. There had been a ton of people pushing and shoving into them as well as a number of overpowering smells. Both of these had gotten to her. It hadn't just been her though, Jack was feeling it too. "I could kill for a cup of coffee."

Jack believed her. He was feeling like it was time for a drink as well. Maybe not coffee though. He wasn't a big drinker though. They were now currently in the Italian section of the city. The streets were lined with Italian shops like restaurants, cafés, bookstores and a bunch of other small shops. One store sold nothing but postcards but they were artistically made. The backgrounds were of iconic Italian icons like the colosseum or Roman soldiers. Jack had wanted to get one but then he realised they were just postcards. Maybe he should keep moving. Jack and Elsa headed into a basement looking coffee shop. Interspersed between the wooden tables were wooden vertical poles that held up the ceiling. The wood was dark and rich. It looked like it had been absorbing the coffee for years.

Elsa led the way up to the counter. The girl behind the counter looked like she was bored with life. She had black hair that had green highlights in it. It was brushed over an eye which also had a tattoo of a teardrop underneath it. Elsa scanned the options that were written on chalk on a blackboard that was positioned above the counter. She was muttering to herself. Jack knew that she was wondering what coffee she should get. Eventually Elsa settled on a double cappuccino with whipped cream on top. She told Jack that even though it wasn't what she usually got, she wanted to try something new. When Jack was asked what he wanted, Jack just responded with "the same". He felt like it was stupid to ask for a coke in a place like this.

The coffee was served in soup sized bowls. The bored behind the counter waitress sprinkled some chocolate on top of the whipped cream. Elsa picked out some pastry thing that was big enough for the both of them to share.

"Twelve dollars and fifty cents," the woman said.

Jack was surprised by how cheerful she sounded. Jack paid for the coffee and the pastry with a twenty dollar bill then left the change in the tip jar. Elsa was already emptying sugar into her coffee by the time he sat down next to her.

"Isn't this place great?" Elsa said. "Beatnicks used to read poetry and play on the bongos on that stage."

The stage was a triangular space in the corner, raised about half a metre off the ground. It was empty at the moment but there were dozens of posters advertising various singers and poets who would be preforming over the next couple of weeks. Jack looked over at the beams and hoped that they are strong enough in case an earthquake struck. Yeah, Jack couldn't get that fear out of his head. He figured that if they were around since Beatnicks time, they must be strong enough. Either that or they were ready to break at the next shake.

Jack decided that he should focus on something else and not earthquakes. He peered down at his coffee. He tried to take a sip but he couldn't figure out how to without getting whipped cream on his nose.

"I would like to play on that kind of stage one day," Elsa said. "No flashing lights or bloodsucking agents. Just sing what I want to sing and then hand around a hat. People pay what they want." Her eyes lit up. "You could be my guitar player!"

"That'll be great," Jack agreed. "Except I don't know how to play guitar."

Elsa laughed. She tore a piece of the pastry, dipped it into her coffee and tasted it.

"Oh that is good," she smiled.

She dunked a second piece and fed it to Jack. The pastry was good but her fingertips were better.

"So how's Pippa?" Elsa asked.

"The same," Jack said. "She's great."

"Man, you are so good to her," Elsa sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm as good to Anna."

"Anna seems to think so," Jack said.

"Well sometimes I don't think so," Elsa said. "I sometimes have a hard time around other people. Have you ever heard of Make-A-Wish-Foundation?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded.

"In a couple of weeks, I am to spend the whole day with some girl dying of disease. I was her wish."

"That's really nice of you," Jack said then he took a sip of coffee and wiped off whip cream on his nose with his napkin.

"I don't know how I feel about it," Elsa said. "I get a little nervous around that sort of thing. I know that makes me sound awful. My manager says that it is good publicity. I don't know what she wants from me. I'm just a singer. It's not like I can cure cancer."

"She's not asking you to cure cancer," Jack said. "Just look her in the eye. Let her know she's real."

Elsa looked deep into Jack's eyes.

"Just like that," Jack said. He could stare into her eyes forever.

She smiled. "You are so wonderful."

"I'm really not," Jack said.

"Yes you really are," she said.

He reached across the table and took her head. "There is something that I got to tell you."

"Oh, my, gosh," Elsa said playfully. "You look so serious."

"It's just that…" he wasn't even sure how to begin. "You know at the concert how Pippa and I had counterfeit tickets?"

They were interrupted by a man approaching their table. He wore a shirt and tie and had one pearl earring.

"You're Elsa Winters!" he said when he approached.

"Yep," Elsa said.

"I just really love your music," he held out his hand. "Such an honour to meet you."

"Uh, thanks," Elsa said as she shook his head.

He handed her a napkin. "Would you mind?"

Elsa showed him her empty hands but he just smiled and produced a pen. She signed the napkin for him and handed it back to him.

"Thanks so much," he said. "My niece is going to go crazy when she sees this. She's such a huge fan." He handed her another napkin. "For me, if you don't mind?"

Elsa just smiled as she signed the napkin for him.

"Sorry about that," she said once the guy had left. "So what were you about to tell me?"

He wasn't even sure if this was the right time anymore. Everyone in the café seemed to be looking at them.

"About the concert?" Elsa prompted.

Jack took a deep breath. "Okay, here's the thing, you know that letter you sent me?"

Elsa laughed. "Yeah, I think I remember. Talk about embarrassing."

"Right. So could you write me another letter? One that's not so embarrassing?"

Elsa smiled and leaned in close. "Maybe it will be even more embarrassing."

"No that's not what I meant. I mean write one sometime this weekend. You don't have to mail it. Just write one in your handwriting and give it to me?"

"Why?"

"There's this guy who wants to buy it for a hundred and fifty dollars."

" _What?_ "

That came out wrong. Jack wasn't used to drinking coffee. It felt as if his brain was racing off in different directions.

"Let me explain."

"I think you better."

"See, I didn't get the tickets from a scalper. Well technically I did, but I didn't buy them."

"You're not making any sense."

"See I have this friend and he was scalping tickets. We bought twelve tickets for your concert. I paid for the tickets and he sold them. We split the profits fifty-fifty."

"You're a ticket scalper."

"My friend is, was, and he's the one who gave me the phony tickets."

"Your friend?"

"But now there's this other guy who will tell the police unless I sell him your letter. So I was thinking if you wrote another letter that wasn't too embarrassing, then I could sell that one, and my friend won't go to jail."

"Why don't I write you ten letters? Then you can make a thousand dollars."

"You don't understand. It's not about the money."

"No, you don't care about money. Just want to keep _your friend_ out of jail."

"Right."

"So how does this _other guy_ know about my letter?"

"My friend told him."

"You are unbelievable."

"You don't understand."

"Maybe you should have _your friend_ explain it to me!" she stood up. "You're just another hustler. Anything for money!"

"What do you know about money?" Jack asked. "You don't have a clue. You say you want to play in places like this and pass around the hat. You wouldn't know how to live like that. Here, buy a jacket. Only a thousand dollars. Charge it to your room. You wouldn't have a clue."

"Oh I don't have a clue?" Elsa asked. "I just have one question, who kissed me, you or _your friend_?"

She picked up her coffee and threw its contents over Jack splattering him with coffee and cream.

Several people applauded.

"You go, girl," a woman in red leather said.

Elsa did just that. Right out the door. Jack just sat there, wiping himself with a napkin wondering why Elsa thought that Bunnymund had kissed her. Jack eventually left the café in hot pursuit of Elsa.

It was a long walk back to the hotel. Elsa was nowhere to be seen. Jack figured that she probably got a cab. He didn't think that she had any cash on her but she could probably call someone down to pay the driver when they got to the hotel. As Jack walked through Chinatown, he wasn't sure of the direction but he knew the direction. The streets seemed steeper somehow. After a while, he remembered his coffee stained t-shirt. He took it off and tied it around his waist. In his hand was a flat paper bag that carried Pippa's present.

He wondered whether he should try to talk to Elsa when he got back to the hotel or maybe wait a day or maybe fly back to Burgess. It would be pretty weird spending the weekend in the hotel with her hating him and everyone on tour knowing it. Maybe he would just write her a note. He had been so sure that asking her to write a second letter was such a great plan but now it sounded so lame. What good would it have done though? Detective Newburg was smart. She would eventually figure out the truth whether Felix told her or not. All his hard work would be for nothing. Bunnymund would go to jail and he would probably end up going to.

For what? The whim of a rich and famous girl. He had been sure that he had made a real connection with her. But what did he know? He had thought he had made one with Izzy, not that long ago. Truth be told, it wouldn't take much to win his heart. Just a warm smile and he would be hooked. He had mocked her for wanting to buy a thousand dollar jacket but he had always wanted to live that kind of life. He had told her that he didn't have a clue when he was the one who was really clueless. But he knew that what he had felt with Elsa was real. He had to apologise to her.

He took a deep breath in. There was something special about being in a strange place, all alone, in a mass of people, even after you have screwed up your life, or perhaps _especially_ after you have screwed up your life.

He stopped at a Chinese booth and bought a hot steaming bun. The guy didn't speak a word of English but it didn't matter, Jack could get across what he wanted. The dough was made out of rice flour and it was rich and spongy on the inside. Inside was some of the best pork he had ever eaten. He may have screwed up his life, ruined it even, but at least he got to eat some really good Chinese food.

* * *

Kristoff moved with determination along the pedestrian walk at Golden Gate Bridge. He was oblivious to the angry looks he got from people as he elbowed his way through them. He was panicked and a pain look of urgency in his face. He had never lost Elsa before. Every walker, every person in a car had the scent of danger. Although, what didn't worry him wasn't some wild-eyed stranger. Jackson Frost did seem like a nice kid but what did they know about him. Not much but his violent criminal history.

Kristoff passed the first tower and saw a couple people up ahead. He had spied one of them wearing a red sweatshirt but the person next to him had a yellow jacket on and was too tall. Kristoff kept moving.

* * *

Elsa had Gilligan's Island on while she was in the shower. It was on a special speaker connected to the TV. She would have to leave for the concert in little over an hour. Not all the moisture on her face came from the shower nozzle. Some of it came from thinking that nobody would ever like her for who she was, only for what she was.

She would be glad when the concert started and she could lose herself in the music. Singing about heartbreak would come easily to her. She would have to conjure up an imaginary boy again for the love songs.

* * *

Pitch Black knocked on the door to Elsa's suite, waited a moment, then let himself in using a key card into the lock.

He stuck his head into the room. "Elsa?"

He didn't speak too loudly. He held the baseball in his latex covered gloves. He was starting to sweat quite a bit. He shut the door carefully behind him. He could hear the shower running and the sound of the television. Her suite was bigger than his with three rooms instead of two rooms. It always bugged him that she got the best room. As Pitch made his way through the suite, he could feel his blood pounding. He had to shut his eyes momentarily when his vision blurred for moment. So far it had just been a plan, an intellectual one, but a planning a plan was different from actually doing it. He gathered his courage and continued.

He headed into the bedroom. He grabbed the bedpost to steady himself. The shower was still running. He heard a rattling noise and he looked down. His hand had been shaking so much that it was rattling against the door. He just hoped that Elsa hadn't heard it.

* * *

Jack was winded when he returned to the hotel. He had thought that he had experienced steep hills before but this was ridiculous. He finally managed to get to his room and he felt relief when he got there. He splashed some water into his face and checked his messages.

" _I don't hate you. I'm just sick and tired of being used by everyone. Why should you be any different? Just go ahead and sell the letter. I don't care. I really don't. Everyone else makes money off me, why not you? Besides, how can I be embarrassed? I'm not a real person. I don't have feelings. I'm just a – just go away. I never want to see you again. You're right. I don't have a clue but neither do you._ "

Well, he could have told her that. A new voice came up.

" _That was your final message. To hear the message again, press three, to save, press six, to erase –_ "

Jack hung up.

* * *

Elsa got out of the shower and put on a bathrobe. She turned down the speaker as it now didn't have to compete with the shower. She towel dried her hair. Rosemary, her makeup and hair stylist would fix it for her. She threw that towel down on the floor and entered her bedroom.

Pitch Black closed his eyes and swung the bat. The bat slammed into her shoulder knocking her backwards. She was struck again and she found herself on the ground. She started to crawl to her bed. But she only protected her head. The next blow came down onto her neck just below the base of the skull. She was only vaguely aware of what was happening as Pitch grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her out. The double blurred image of her manger and uncle came into view. He was holding the baseball bat high above his head.

Then a noise out of the living room and then a shout. It sounded like the _doofus_! Pitch swung his bat at Kristoff as he charged at Pitch. The bat smashed against Kristoff's ribs but he kept coming. He grabbed Pitch's neck and both men fell against the floor. Elsa watched as bat rolled across the floor and under the TV cabinet. She wanted to scream but she couldn't gather her breath. She tried to crawl towards the phone but she couldn't get herself off the floor. There was this anguish groan and then Pitch pushed himself to his knee, took a deep breath, then gather strength to get to his feet. He glanced at Elsa before he went to retrieve the bat.

Kristoff remained on the floor. Sticking into his stomach was a knife.

* * *

The entrance to Elsa's suite had double doors, as it was frequency used to host parties. Jack was surprised to find one of the doors open. He knocked, and when he heard no answer, he stepped inside. He could hear the TV coming from the bedroom when he entered the hotel suite.

"Elsa?" he called.

Pitch, in the other room, froze. He looked down at Elsa but she was in no condition to cry out.

"Elsa?" Jack called again. There was no answer. "Look if you don't want to see me again, I understand. I just came to say sorry and to return the letter. I'm not going to sell it. I don't want anything from you."

Pitch moved to the bedroom door, his bat ready. He didn't want to kill Jackson Frost. That would just complicate things. Elsa fought to regain conscious. She tried to call out but she had nothing left.

Jack set the letter on the bar. "I'm just putting it right here on the bar."

Good, Pitch thought, touch the bar.

"Well I'm going now," Jack said. "It will be hard letting it go though."

He paused, wondering if his little joke might bring her out, but when it didn't, he headed to the door.

Elsa's eyes were closed but her hand felt under the night table. Her fingers wrapped around an electrical cord. Using every last bit of strength she had, she pulled the cord. The lamp came down with a smashing sound.

Jack stopped when he heard this. "You all right?" There was no answer. "You okay Elsa?" He walked quickly into the dining area then into the bedroom. "Elsa?"

Jack then saw Elsa's uncle just in time to raise one arm. The bat smashed against it, breaking the bone, and he collapsed to his knees. Pitch swung again but Jack spun away. He pulled himself up with the help of a bedpost. He saw Kristoff on the floor and lots of blood. He didn't even see Elsa. He took several deep breaths as he backed up against TV cabinet and readied himself for the next attack. His right arm may be broken but he was luckily left handed.

Elsa's uncle stepped over Kristoff as he came at Jack again. However, just as he swung, Kristoff grabbed his ankle causing the bat to smash into the television set which exploded in a green flash. Jack's left fist was gaining momentum as it continued as it connected with Pitch's nose which floored him. Jack was all over here. He was hitting him first with his fist and then with his elbow on the backswing. He continued to do this over and over again until Pitch Black lay motionless on the floor.

That was when Elsa's hairdresser, Rosemary, walked in and screamed.

 **A/N: Uh-oh! What's going to happen next? Will Elsa and Jack get back together? Can Jack win her back? That is if, Elsa will be okay, will she thought? And what about Kristoff? Is he going to be alright? Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Ah okay, I see.**

 **Nico Di Angelo101: Thanks very much!**

 **Me ofrezco como Tributo: That is Pitch's plan. Will it succeed though?**

 **alfredreambon: Yeah, someone has been paying attention.**


	17. After The Chaos

**Chapter 17: After The Chaos**

Amidst the chaos of police, paramedics, TV report crew, Elsa's hysterical Aunt, a screaming and crying Anna and other people from the tour trying to find out what happened, Jack managed to retrieve Elsa's letter from the bar and toss it into the fire. The last he saw of Elsa and Kristoff was them on stretchers being led off to the hospital. Elsa was unconscious. She had passed out just after she pulled the cord of the lamp.

Too dizzy to walk, Elsa's uncle was held up two police officers and led out in handcuffs. Kristoff managed to stay conscious long enough to confirm Jack's innocence, although that really wasn't much of an issue. Jack had been sure that with him being caught in the act of beating up Elsa's uncle, everyone would assume that he was the attacker but nobody doubted his story. Maybe it was his demeanour, maybe it was the latex gloves on Pitch Black's hands or the fact that it was he was the one who had shouted at Rosemary to call the police.

What happened next was a whirlwind of a blur. There seemed to be nobody in charge. In the end, it was Anton – the keyboard player – who had called the venue where Elsa's concert was going to be played to tell them that there would be no concert. That wasn't until after eight. The crowd had been screaming themselves horse, screaming for Elsa. When they had been told what had happened, many people cried while others desperately looked for their ticket stubs. Nobody really knew what to do. Aileen, the person who was supposed to be in charge, was nowhere to be seen. She had flown ahead to Portland but had never checked into her hotel.

Jack had ended up being questioned by the police four times; once in Elsa's suite, on the way to the emergency room where his broken arm was set and then two more times at the police statement. He ended up signing a ten page statement. When Jack returned back to the hotel later that evening, he found that Elsa's suite door was open again. He wondered what was going on so he decided to check it out. Inside, he found Anna collecting things. Her face looked red and puffy. She looked like she had been crying for hours, well he reminded himself that she had been. She attempted to smile when he walked in but she didn't quite make it.

"Hey," Jack said. "Is Elsa and Kristoff okay?"

"Yeah," Anna said. "The doctors say they should make a full recovery."

"That's great," Jack grinned.

"Is your arm going to be okay?" she nodded at Jack's cast.

"Yeah," Jack smiled which made Anna smile. "Just needs to be in this cast for a while."

"You wanna come with me back to the hospital tomorrow?" Anna said. "Elsa would love to see you."

"I don't think so," Jack sighed. He told Anna what had happened between him and Elsa earlier in the day. Anna didn't look too impressed with Jack's story but she seemed to understand Jack's story and didn't question it.

"Come anyway," she said. "You did save her life after all."

"Okay," Jack said. He would love to see Elsa again. He did need to apologise to her. He just hoped that Anna was right; Elsa would love to see him.

Jack and Anna got to the hospital early the next day. Elsa's and Anna's Aunt Irena was sitting beside Elsa's bed. She was white and biting her nails. Her entire world had been turned upside down. He niece and niece's bodyguard had been viciously assaulted by her husband, the man she thought she could trust and love. Jack felt sorry for her. He wondered what she was going to do next.

"Hey," Anna said. "How are Elsa and Kristoff?"

"Kristoff woke up early this morning," Irena said. "He's resting now."

"Good," Anna smiled. "I'll go check on him later."

She and Jack took two of the empty chairs beside Elsa's bed. All around Elsa were flowers and cards sent by people she knew. According to Anna, some of these are from people Elsa hasn't seen in ages. Jack didn't know long he sat in that chair. There was a clock in the room which gave a therapeutic ticking noise but Jack never looked up at it or the watch on his wrist. He just continued to look at Elsa's face. She was heavily bandaged and had casts on. She looked like she was going to go through hell. Irena came back with three coffees for all of them. Jack didn't really drink coffee but he drank it anyway. He needed some kind of caffeine boost to keep his spirits up.

Anna walked in and out of Elsa's room to go check on Kristoff. Judging by the blush in her cheeks, he was well enough to flirt with her. She had informed them all that Kristoff was doing well.

"Anyone with him?" Irena asked her niece.

"Yeah," Anna replied. "His family arrived a couple of hours ago. He asked me to tell him when Elsa wakes up. He's quite concerned about her."

She sat down next to Jack. After a while, they heard some noises and they looked down at Elsa. Her eyes were flicking open. Anna and Irena immediately jumped up and went straight to her. Jack, on the other hand, stayed back. He wasn't sure if he would be welcomed at her bedside after everything that had happened between them.

"You okay honey?" Irena said as she stroked some of Elsa's hair back.

Elsa struggled to speak for several seconds. Her sister and Aunt smiled down at her.

"I think so," she said in a bit of a raspy voice. Her voice then got a little stronger but it still felt weak. "What happened?"

"Pitch attacked you in your hotel suite," Anna said.

"I remember that," Elsa said as she tried to access her memories. "Kristoff came to my rescue."

"Pitch got to him," Elsa looked horrified at this until Anna's next statement. "He's fine, recovering well."

Elsa smiled and then Elsa's eyes flickered onto Jack. Jack suddenly wished he was invisible at that moment.

"Jack was the one who saved you though," Anna smiled at the pair. Elsa looked a little surprised but then the surprise went away. She turned back to him. Anna seemed to sense that something was between.

"Aunt Irena, let's go pick out something at the gift shop for Kristoff," she said. "I think I saw a little plush reindeer. Kristoff loves reindeers."

"Okay," Irena looked a tad confused but followed her niece's lead.

Jack stayed by the window as Anna and Irena left the room. The sunlight poured into the room and onto Elsa's bed lighting her with a warm yellow glow. Her eyes never seemed to leave Jack. Jack eventually mustered up a little courage and walked over to her. He took his chair that he had occupied before. They didn't speak for a few minutes. Elsa seemed to be processing everything that was going on. It would probably take ages and some therapists to help her do that.

"Hey," Jack said in a whisper. He knew he was going to have to break the silence. They couldn't just keep staring at each other.

"Hey," Elsa said. "I'm surprised you stayed."

"I had to make sure you're okay," replied Jack.

Elsa managed a smile. "I am because of you and Kristoff."

Jack felt his throat close up slightly. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to proceed with what he wanted to say next. He had to say it but choosing the right words wasn't going to be an easy task.

"Elsa," he said. "I want to say I am sorry for everything – for the fight, everything. I'm not going to sell the letter. I never wanted any money from you or made off you. What I felt with you, was real. So, I just want to say that if you never want to see me again, you don't have to. I'll go."

Elsa struggled with what she wanted to say next. "I'll need time."

"I understand," Jack smiled. "Take all the time you need."

"I have a few questions though."

"Go," Jack said.

"Our relation, that wasn't motivated by anything?"

"Only by my desire to get to know you more," Jack hesitated but smiled.

Elsa seemed to like this answer. There was a smile playing around the corners of her lips when Jack as said this.

"So not fuelled by my fame or anything?"

Jack shook his head. "No," he said that very firmly which seemed to satisfy Elsa – well for the time at least.

Elsa paused for a time. "I saw some files on Kristoff's bedside a couple of days ago. It was a background check on you. I wasn't surprised to see that one had been run on you. Pitch – may that bastard rot in jail – was always a control freak. He wanted to know everything that was going on in my life. He couldn't leave me alone. The report said that you had been arrested for assault and battery."

Jack bowed his head. "Yeah, that's true."

"What happened?"

"It was four years ago. I was coming home from rugby practice when I saw these four boys, probably about my age maybe older. I didn't recognise them but they wore a uniform to a local private school nearby. They were outside a local convenient store but they weren't alone. Pippa was there with them."

"Why was she with them?"

"She often walked to the convenient store. Mum would sometimes give her money to get bread or milk and she would get something like a chocolate bar or a coke for a reward. The store wasn't too far away from our house, so it worked well."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "Except this time, trouble decided to put its head up."

"What happened next?"

"These four kids decided to harass her. They were blocking her path and making her feel really uncomfortable. It wasn't just that, they were pushing her around, making her terrified. When I got there, I was sure that one of them was about to take off her clothes. He was giving her a very strange look, one I did not like."

Elsa looked shocked at what Jack was saying. "What did you do?"

"I walked over there, demanded what they were doing. Pippa looked scared and upset and what was going on. The four boys started to harass me next, however, one of them started to make comments about Pippa and 'what he was going to do to her'. I lost it. I was outnumbered but that didn't matter. Protecting Pippa was all that I cared about. It wasn't long until the cops showed up and so did ambulances. I was a bit cut up with some bruises, Pippa was unhurt but those four boys had several broken bones - ribs, arms, sternum – and lots of bruising.

"The store owner had seen everything and called the cops. I was taken downtown to the Police Station and arrested. Despite four witnesses who had heard and seen everything, knew it had been self-defence, I was sentenced to five years behind bars as one of the boys' Daddy was a high profiled criminal lawyer and pushed for my arrest. The Judge was sympatric to my cause. He knew I was just protecting my sister. He knew it had been self-defence. He commuted sentence to a few months and some community service."

"So that's how you saved Pippa," Elsa looked a little stunned.

"Yeah," Jack nodded. There seemed to be some kind of pause. "I think I should go. Get home, you know. Mum and Pippa would have seen the news. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay and apologised to you."

"Yeah, okay," Elsa smiled.

Jack hesitated but gripped her shoulder affectingly which she smiled at. Elsa then closed her eyes as she drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

Elsa woke up hours later to see the blurry image of Kristoff looking down to her. She blinked several times and he came into a clearer focus. He was wearing a hospital gown. Elsa would have laughed if it didn't hurt so much.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

Somehow all the strength from before had evaporated. Elsa struggled to say something and eventually words came out. Kristoff leaned in close to hear her.

"Thanks for risking your life for me," she said.

"Just doing my job Miss. Winters," he smiled and winked at her.

He was about to leave but Elsa grabbed his arm and pulled him close to hear but her voice had gotten stronger again like how it did before.

"I'm sorry for being such a doofus."

* * *

Kristoff woke up on a bright and sunny day, it was the next day. He saw that Anna was sleeping in a chair next to his bedside. She looked so beautiful asleep. Watching her, always made him feel so relaxed. He loved it. She seemed to be aware that Kristoff was awake. She woke up and saw him then smiled.

"Hey," Kristoff smiled too. "Where is my family?"

"They've gone to get breakfast," Anna explained. "So I said I would be here."

"What about Elsa?"

"She's still asleep. Aunt Irena is with her."

"What's going to happen now?"

"Well," Anna sighed, "hopefully she will divorce that freak who tried to kill my sister and who attacked the man I love."

"Yeah," Kristoff nodded. "He will go to prison."

"Where he should rot until his last days."

Kristoff nodded. "So anyway," he reached out and took her hand, "since Pitch is no longer going to be in our lives, I was wondering…" he trailed off leaving her to look at him with a flirty expression.

"Yes?" she prompted.

"Well since Pitch is no longer in our lives," he said again, "I was wondering if you would like to take the next step in our relationship."

"You mean like go public?"

"Well yeah," Kristoff said. "I hate having to hide it from everyone. Elsa is the only know who knows. I want to invite you over to my family's house for Christmas, I want to go have strolls in the park under the stars, I want to go on real date. I want you."

Anna smiled. "I want all that too."

"So?" he looked at her eagerly.

"Kristoff Bjorgman, would you like to have lunch with me later?" she asked him.

"Of course!" he grinned.

She then leaned down and gave him a small kiss.

"Think I will go check on Elsa," she said.

"Okay," Kristoff said.

She was about to leave the room but then his family came into the room. She grinned at him and he nodded.

"Mum, Dad," he said, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" his adopted mother, Bulda, said.

"Over the last few months," Kristoff said, he slipped his hand into Anna's, "Anna and I have been more than just employer's sister and sister's bodyguard."

"That's wonderful!" Kristoff's mother said. She pulled Anna into a big hug. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other and laughed.

"Welcome to the family," Kristoff's adopted father, Cliff, said.

"Well not there yet," Anna said.

"Dad, we've only been dating for a few months!" Kristoff looked embarrassed but Anna just laughed again.

"Maybe one day," Anna hinted at which made Kristoff turn scarlet.

* * *

"Were you scared?" Pippa asked Jack.

Jack was back at home. His mother had been relieved to see that he was alright. After Jack explained the story to her, she declared him a hero. Jack was in Pippa's room. He had gotten a flight out a few hours after he had seen Elsa. Anna had organised it for him, first class which had been a nice treat for him. She had been sad to see him go but she knew that Jack had to get back home otherwise his family may panic. They had been relieved to see that he was back and he had been glad to be back home.

"It just happened so fast," Jack said. "I just reacted. When I think about it, I get scared."

"Me too," Her eyes moistened slightly so she dabbed them with her Golden Gate Bridge scarf. She had been ecstatic when she had received it.

It felt oddly normal to be back in Burgess. "You want to sign my cast?"

"Yes!" Pippa said.

She signed his cast in pink vivid and instead of dotting the 'i' in her name, she signed a heart. Jack smiled at it. The front door knocked. Jack could hear his mother shouting. Often a number of reporters, both local and national, were hounding him. They were all desperate to know more what happened.

"He doesn't want to be interviewed," came his mother's yelling voice. "Why won't you respect his wishes?"

Jack didn't like all the attention that he was getting but it was kind of nice to have his face on every newspaper in the country with the word 'hero' splashed across his face. However, most of articles had gotten their facts wrong. According to the local Burgess paper, Elsa had given him her a key for a romantic rendezvous when he discovered that she was under attack. An all-news network had reported that he was in bed with Elsa when the attack occurred. He had come to realise that Kristoff must have left the door to her suite open when he had rushed in to save her when he returned from his wild-goose chase.

"Does Elsa know that you saved her life?" Pippa asked.

"Yeah she does," Jack nodded. "Anna told her in the hospital plus it's all over the news."

"She should call you."

"She probably will when she gets better. She's in a bed shape."

Jack and Pippa made their way downstairs where they found their mother in the living room. She was sipping a cup of tea. She smiled at her children when they entered and when they sat down on the couch next to her. The doorbell rang.

Their mother threw up her hands. "Why won't they leave you alone?"

She sounded exasperated but Jack could tell she loved every minute of it. She enjoyed all the attention Jack was getting and that he was being broadcasted as a hero.

"I told you people – oh!" she had opened door and got a bit of a fright. She told Jack that a police officer was here to see him.

Detective Debbie Newburg put her badge away as she stepped inside the house.

"Hey Pippa," she said.

"Hey," Pippa replied with a smile.

"I need to speak to Jackson, alone, if you don't mind."

If Jack's mother was surprise by this, she didn't show it. Jack guessed that nothing surprised her anymore.

"Come on Pippa," their mother said. "Let's see how many people take our picture."

Pippa skipped outside while their mother followed her. Sometimes Pippa loved to act like a little kid and Jack loved it.

Detective Newburg joined Jack on the couch. "You're quite the hero." Her cheeks flushed pink.

Jack shrugged.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've been assigned to another case. I told my superiors that all my leads had dried up and really, for two counterfeit tickets, it isn't worth the resources."

"So you are not going to find the ticket scalper?" Jack asked.

Detective Newburg shook her head.

"I see," Jack said, trying to sound as if the matter was of no importance to him. Despite his best efforts, a little smile appeared on his face. He never had a good poker face.

"Can I sign your cast?"

"Uh, sure."

He found a black marker that was just sitting on the coffee table in front of them. He gave that to her to use.

Detective Newburg held his cast while she wrote. "Should I address it to Jackson or to Snowman?"

"Uh…"

If that had been a test, he had failed.

She winked at him. "Don't worry. Like I said, case closed."

"So how did you find out? Did Felix tell you?"

"Felix?" she seemed genuinely surprised at this. "He knew? No, I just put two and two together and came up with four."

He always knew she would. "I really didn't know they were counterfeit."

"Oh I figured that too. The man who bought the tickets told me that Bunnymund had been reluctant to sell them because he promised them to a friend. At the time, I thought it was just Bunnymund trying to jack him around, but then it hit me…you were the friend."

"Bunnymund is not really a bad guy," Jack said.

"He'd be alright if he learned to keep his mouth shut," Detective Newburg said.

"He has a girlfriend," Jack said. "She keeps him in line from time."

"That's good," she said.

He watched her sign her name.

"I always liked you," he said. "I thought you were really cool and smart. I felt really bad for lying to you and everything."

Detective Newburg looked up and smiled. "No harm, no foul." She then dotted the 'i' in her name.

 **A/N: So Elsa and Kristoff are alright! Yay! Also Detective Newburg is off the case! Yay! But will Jack and Elsa be okay? May have to wait and to find out. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Calmdownmari: Updating as requested!**

 **alfredreambon: Well it turns out that Jack may not be going to jail at all!**

 **Bleep Bloop1: Yeah it was! Your questions are answered in this chapter. Sorry about the cliffy.**

 **ZARABEARA: Ah-ha! Sometime called it! Well framing Jack was on Pitch's things to do but it looks like that may not end up happening. No one is going to die, this is a happy story with some twists and turns here and there, of course.**

 **Guest: Thanks so much!**

 **Guest: More as requested!**

 **Orkidea16: I do love to update. Writing is one of my passions so I just write and write which ends up producing lots of updates! Yeah, stupid Pitch, ruining it all. Jack did ruin it a little bit, he was just bumbling along and said some stupid things. However, it's looking like he may be saying the right things at the moment. Yeah Bunnymund does deserve it but it looks like another way has been found that saves both him and Jack - as seen in this chapter. Rosemary doesn't misunderstand anything - thankfully. Yeah, of course Kristoff is going to get better! We need our Kristanna after all! (Along with our Jelsa!) Updating as requested. Ah using Google translate, well maybe not the best translator to use. Google Translate is notorious for getting translations wrong. Thanks!**

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanks! Yeah, Jack did make a big mistake. I hate Pitch too! Glad to see he's out of the scene now and in a lot of trouble.**

 **Guest (Mixybell): Nah, Pitch is not going to die (as seen in this chapter). He should rot in jail.**

 **Nico Di Angelo101: Action packed indeed! Yeah, luckily there wasn't an explosive otherwise maybe Anna could be in trouble or the others could get seriously hurt. A gun, well Pitch would have killed Elsa outright. Thankfully, there was neither. Thanks so much!**


	18. A Little Epilogue

**Chapter 18: A Little Epilogue**

Over the next two months, a lot more people signed Jack's cast. Quite a few females had signed his cast who decorated their names with heart and flowers. He didn't end up failing Economics, instead he got an incomplete which he turned into an 89 when he made up the final. North was a little disappointed in Jack for skipping out on work but he decided to give Jack a second chance at the promotion and the job which Jack was grateful for. North would often give second chances if he believed the person deserved one that is.

He was very lucky and he knew it. If Pitch Black had succeeded in killing Elsa, Jack would have spent the rest of his life in jail. His fingerprints were on the bat, the knife came from his hotel suite, her room key was discovered, traces if his blood and hair would be discovered in the next letter from Billy Boy. Then there was his prior criminal history and the very public argument at the coffeehouse.

"If I was on the jury, even I would have voted to convict me," he said.

"Nah you would have gotten off," Bunnymund assured him. "How did you get the bat? You couldn't have brought it from Burgess. It wouldn't have fitted into your backpack. And what? Pippa fake a panic attack so you would meet Elsa Winters? And you could have gotten Debbie Newburg to investigate for you and she would have found out about the missing money. Besides, how did your hair and blood get inside the envelope? What – did you cut yourself while brushing your hair, while you were writing the letter? The frame was obvious. If you're going to frame someone, you've got to be more subtle about it."

"You should be a lawyer," Pippa said to him.

"A lawyer," said Bunnymund as he mulled it over. "Now ya talking! I'm good at the art of verbal persuasion."

"Otherwise known as BS," Jack said.

They were up in Pippa's room once again. Bunnymund was sprawled on the ground with some of Pippa's old stuff toys around him. Pippa was leaning over the bed sideways staring at Bunnymund while Jack sat on the chair near her desk. They had been chatting together and discussing the series of events that were unfolding in the Elsa-Pitch case.

As it turned out, all the evidence that would have been to convict Jackson Frost would now to be used against Pitch Black to prove premeditation – to show he had planned to murder him. However, El Genius, had pretty much confessed to everything so it looked like there wouldn't even be a trial. He had been a little disappointed when Elsa's lawyers told him that. If there had been a trial, then he'd get to go to San Francisco and see Elsa. Maybe they would get to go back to Chinatown again and eat some of those steamed pork buns. He still hadn't heard from her yet. He had thought about trying to get into contact with her but he didn't know where or how to find her.

"You shouldn't have to call her," Bunnymund said. "She should call you. She's just being ungrateful –" He stopped right there because of Pippa.

"She's just going through some hard times," Jack said.

Elsa's life had been turned upside down. She was going through a painful time with her family. Her Aunt was divorcing her manager due to the events that had happened. Also there was the problem with Elsa's singing career. Elsa's voice had been damaged due to bat landing on her neck which damaged her vocal cords so she needed time before she could sing again. So she had to deal with the aftermath of trying to recover and the chaos of cancelling her tours and all future appearances. Since her manager was being arrested, the future of Elsa's career of being a singer was put into risk. Despite being a super pop sensation, no record company wanted to sign her up at the moment.

That wasn't the only problem. The woman, Aileen, had embezzled money out of Elsa's trust fund that was left by her parents. She had been arrested in Belize but the money was never recovered. A police detective had discovered that Jackson Frost's airline ticket had been purchased over the Internet and that same computer had also purchased a ticket to Costa Rica for someone called Denise Linaria.

The whole thing had caused quite a scandal for Elsa and her family. Jack had thought it would cost her to lose quite a bit of her money and make her go broke but there was one thing he didn't realise. Elsa's family was quite rich back in Norway where she came from. However they had lost quite a bit of money trying to smooth everything over as it had caused a heck of a scandal. So Elsa was quite busy for the time being so Jack wasn't surprised not have heard anything from her but he would have liked a phone call from her saying that she was alright.

They heard their mother calling from downstairs and all three of them hurried downstairs. Their mother was making tea and coffee for all of them. Tooth was with her as she had volunteered to help her. Their mother placed the tray with the drinks while Tooth placed a tray with biscuits and a chocolate slice that she had made for them. After they had finished with their afternoon tea, Tooth dragged out an old familiar game of theirs; twister. The reactions varied from person to person.

"Do we have to?" came the tired voice of her boyfriend.

"Oh can we please," begged Pippa tugging on her brother's sleeve.

They all looked at Jack. It appeared he had the deciding vote. He looked from the shining wide-eyed expression that was on Pippa's face to Bunnymund's face. Bunnymund eventually shrugged and nodded.

"Alright then," Jack said.

"Yay," both girls said.

"Women," Bunnymund said to Jack.

"But we can't live without them," Jack said.

"This is true," Bunnymund said as he gazed at Tooth who was setting the game up. "Alright I'm the spinner person."

There was a little bit of groaning from the others but Bunnymund gleefully picked up the spinner.

"Okay Jack," Bunnymund said. "Left foot, blue."

Half an hour later, everyone was playing. Bunnymund eventually joined in playing while Jack's and Pippa's Mum took over from Bunnymund. She had been bored in cleaning the kitchen and decided to join in the game. She had one hand on the spinner and another on a "well deserved" red wine in another.

"Okay Tooth," her mother said. "Right hand, yellow."

There was a knocking sound; someone was knocking on the door.

"Pippa sweetie," Jack's Mum said, "could you be a doll and get that?"

She was busy looking a magazine next to her and flicking through it between spins.

"Bit busy Mum," Pippa was doing some crazy kind of handstand. Her left hand was on red and her left hand on blue as well as her left foot. One look from her mother caused her to duck out of the game and head over to the door. Jack didn't pay too much attention to what was going on until he heard Pippa's babbling from the door. Jack looked up to see who it was. He wondered if someone like the Pope or the Queen of England.

Well according to the look on Pippa's face, it was somebody even higher than either of them. Jack was now curious who it was now. Pippa turned to him and gestured for him to come over. Jack ducked out of the game while Bunnymund was yelling that he had lost now that he had ducked out. Jack didn't care about that though. He walked to the door and got one of the biggest surprises of his life.

At the door was none other than Elsa.

Well, to Pippa, she was certainly higher than the Pope or the Queen of England. She was her idol. Pippa practically worshiped the ground she walked on. Jack would say that she had celebrity obsession with Elsa. Pippa would say that it was all normal.

Jack just stood there, staring at Elsa. Elsa was wearing a plain black hoodie over a white T-shirt with long jeans ending in a pair of sneakers. She wasn't wearing any makeup and the only jewellery she was wearing was a small silver watch and Jack could see the hint of a silver chain. She looked quite normal to him. She did a small wave to him which Jack returned. Jack was shocked to see her. He had thought that after two months, she might have called him – maybe just to check up on him, see how he was doing, what he had been up to, that kind of thing. He never expected to see her on his doorstep. She waited for him to say something but he was too in shock to say anything.

"Can we talk?" she asked him. She had her hands in her pockets and gestured with them while she talked.

"Sure," Jack said. "Where?"

"I was hoping that you would know a place," she smiled at him.

She looked dramatically different to how he had seen her. All the casts and the bandages were now taken off her. The bruises were all faded now and any physical reminder of that night was gone.

"I may know a place," Jack grabbed a coat off a hook near the door and headed outside.

"But I want to hear the conversation!" Pippa called after them as they walked down the path that connected the street to their front door. Jack and Elsa only laughed.

"So where is this place?" Elsa asked him.

"This way," Jack nodded his head in a direction that led to the local Burgess shops.

They arrived at a local coffee shop only fifteen minutes later. Jack liked the irony of it all and according to the smile, she did too. They hadn't spoken during the journey. Jack's mind was wondering why she was here. Was she going to ask for reconciliation? Or was she going to say that she had decided to move on from him and wanted to do it in person instead of calling him?

They ordered just a regular coffee. Jack ordered decaf this time. He remembered the last time what happened when he had coffee. They sat down and waited for their drinks. Jack just stared at her, studying her. Elsa seemed to be intrigued with the place. It was a small local coffee shop that people like to visit. There was artwork done by local Burgess artists hanging on the walls. A number of booths were in parts of the restaurant with large comfy chairs around the table. The other tables were wooden tables that were polished and all neat with equally neat and polished chairs around them. Jack had followed Elsa to one of these tables after they had ordered.

When their coffees arrived, Elsa took her time in stirring in the sugar. Jack just sipped his coffee. It tasted good. They knew how to make a good coffee at this place. His eyes never left Elsa. She looked up at him from time to time and smiled. Jack took this as a good sign. She didn't appear angry. She was calm, very calm in fact. However, Jack remembered the last time they were in a coffee shop. She had been flirty and comfortable with him before she turned angry and pouring coffee all over him. Maybe he should have chosen a place with drinks that don't stain horribly. Jack's mother managed to get the coffee stain out of his hoodie but she had fought with it for a while.

Elsa took a long sip of her coffee. "Ah that's good."

"They know how to make a good coffee here," Jack said.

"I can tell," Elsa smiled at him.

"So," Jack said. He was desperate to find out why Elsa suddenly made an appearance in his life after two months. "You're in Burgess."

"I am," Elsa smiled again.

"May I ask why?"

Elsa paused for a while as if she was trying to decide on what she should say next. Jack waited patiently for her answer. He didn't want to rush her so he took a sip of his coffee as he waited.

"I didn't want to call," she said. "This is better said in person rather than over the phone. I feel so impersonal. Face to face is always better."

Jack could feel his heart sinking. One of his ex-girlfriends broke up with him like this while he was at school. Was Elsa going to do the same?

"I have decided," Elsa said, "that it is better if we start from scratch."

"Was does that mean?" Jack asked. His heart was now racing. This wasn't sounding like she was telling him to go to hell.

"Well," Elsa was choosing her words wisely now, "I didn't initially believe you when you told me that lie but then I realised, it would be a stupid lie to tell. Why would you use counterfeit tickets on purpose? That would have been really stupid to do. Then it hit me, you didn't know."

"Yeah," Jack said. "When we had bought the tickets, I had asked for the last two to be for me and Pippa. My friend, Bunnymund, had agreed but he had another buyer."

"So he sold the real tickets to the buyer and made counterfeits to you?" she asked.

"Bunnymund is not a bad guy," Jack said. "He just makes bad decisions."

"Sure sounds like it," Elsa said. "Had you…" her voice trailed.

"No," Jack said. He knew she was asking if he had done this before. "Bunnymund came to me with an idea to double my money. I wasn't sure but I went along with it. I wasn't too sure but in then in the end I was glad I did, I met you after all."

Elsa couldn't resist it, she smiled. "So it was a onetime then that ended in total disaster?"

"Well not a complete disaster," Jack said. "Like I said, I met you."

Elsa smiled again. "So I've talked to Anna. She says that I should come and talk to you about it and I agreed."

"I'm glad you did," Jack grinned at her which caused her to blush. "So starting over involves what?"

"Just a little of this and a little of that," she hinted at.

"May I ask why you are giving me a second chance?" Jack knew he shouldn't push it but he was curious. He was getting what he wanted; a relationship with Elsa. Was he seriously going to mess this up for a second time?

"You said you felt a real connection," Elsa said. "So did I. You had been one of the first people who I felt a real connection to and I decided that one little mishap shouldn't stand in the way of that."

"Thank you," Jack smiled at her.

* * *

 _Six months later_

Jack and Elsa were sitting in Elsa's house in Burgess. Elsa, Anna and Irena had moved to Burgess while Elsa recovered. It was just lucky that one of the best surgeons who operate on vocal cords just happen to live in Burgess as well. They lived several streets over from where Jack and his family lived.

Since Elsa's and Jack's talk in the coffee shop, they decided to start a proper relationship which only improved since Elsa moved into Burgess. It had started off by a bunch of Skype calls, a lot of text messages and several dozen emails then some trips to and from each other which were always well received from each other.

Jack and Elsa were sitting at a piano together. Elsa had told him it had been one of those eighteenth century grand pianos that cost a fortune. Her family liked antiques, really did. Elsa told him that their family house (he had seen pictures, it looked more like a mansion) had collections of antiques that dated back to the second century. Jack had once asked her why she performed if she had money. Elsa had told him that she simply loved to sing and when Pitch had found out, he decided to make her into a money earner.

Elsa ran her fingers across the keyboard. According to her doctor, she was cleared to sing. She was working on some new songs to be released but she was going to change some things. Some of her work will be like her old stuff but she wanted to do something "real" and "new". Jack liked this idea. Elsa had hired her own band back, including rehiring back Erik who had been fired by Pitch.

"I just can't get it," Jack said.

"Here," Elsa showed him a few chords.

Elsa was giving him some lessons in playing the piano. Elsa had great faith in him but Jack knew he was failing miserably and Elsa was being kind. Jack had a go at playing the chords but he knew he messed up. Elsa laughed but kindly.

"So how's the new song coming along?" Jack asked.

Elsa, for the last month, had been working on a song that she wanted to put on the new album. She didn't let anyone see it as she was scared of what they would say. She didn't even let Anna see it who pestered her every day to have a look at it.

"It's done," Elsa took a deep breath in.

"May I hear it?" Jack asked.

Elsa tensed up. Jack placed his hand on hers.

"It's okay," he said. "Relax."

She smiled at him. "Okay."

She played an introduction on the piano. It sounded smooth and gentle. It reminded Jack of her Let It Go piece that she played at the concert. Jack could feel himself getting lost in the music.

 _It's a lost and lonely kind of feeling,_

 _To wake up wearing a disguise,_

 _I lie in bed staring at the ceiling,_

 _I don't know who I am,_

 _There's little that I can_

 _Fully recognise…._

Elsa's voice changed as she moved into the chorus. The playing in the piano changed too. It sped up.

 _But I'm taking small steps,_

 _Cause I don't know where I'm going._

 _I'm taking small steps_

 _And I don't know what to say._

 _Small steps,_

 _Trying to pull myself together,_

 _And maybe I'll discover_

 _A clue along the way…_

Jack smiled at Elsa. He was reminded of what he told Elsa all that time ago. He had told her about taking small steps.

 _Just to make it through the day and not to get hurt,_

 _Seems about the best that I can hoe._

 _Like coffee stains splattered on your sweatshirt,_

 _There isn't any pattern,_

 _It's difficult to cope…_

Jack could feel tears coming to his eyes. The music was so beautiful and he knew it was about him.

 _But I'm taking small steps,_

 _Cause I don't know where I'm going._

 _I'm taking small steps,_

 _And I've forgotten how to play,_

 _Small steps,_

 _Trying to pull myself together,_

 _And maybe I'll discover_

 _A clue along the way…_

Elsa smiled at Jack who quickly tried to make it look like he wasn't crying.

 _And if someday my small steps bring me near you,_

 _Please don't rush to tell me all you feel._

 _You don't have to speak for me to hear you._

 _If I softly sigh,_

 _Look me in the eye_

 _And let me know I'm real._

 _Then we'll take small steps,_

 _Cause we won't know we're going._

 _We'll take small steps,_

 _And we have much to say._

 _Small steps,_

 _Hand in hand we'll walk together_

 _And maybe we'll discover_

 _A clue along the way…_

Elsa changed her pitch for the last verse.

 _But I'm taking small steps,_

 _Cause I don't know where I'm going._

 _Small steps,_

 _I just take it day to day._

 _Small steps,_

 _Somehow get myself together,_

 _And maybe I'll discover_

 _Who I am along the way…_

Elsa finished the song and looked up at Jack. It took him a few moments to realise that the song was over. He had been so lost in it that he hadn't realise it was over.

"That was beautiful," he said.

"It's kind of about you," she said, "and us."

"I know," Jack said softly.

She grinned at her. Jack leaned in and gave her a small kiss. When they broke apart, they smiled then she looked past him for a moment.

"Anna!" she exclaimed.

Jack looked around and indeed he saw Anna hovering by the door into the room.

"Sorry," she said looking a little guilty. "I was coming to tell you that lunch is ready and I heard you were singing so I stayed."

Elsa gave her a look but softened. "It's called Small Steps. Did you like it?"

"Yes," gushed Anna. "Elsa, you are so talented."

"I wouldn't say that," Elsa shrugged.

"Is that going on your album?"

"Maybe," Elsa hinted at. "So lunch is ready?"

"Yeah, Kristoff is helping Irena," Anna said.

Anna and Kristoff, since the Pitch incident, had gone public with their relationship. It had been met with huge success except for the one time that Elsa had walked in on them sleeping together. Elsa couldn't look her sister in the eye for several weeks after that. Jack found the whole thing funny. Elsa didn't. Neither did Anna. She, like Anna, found the whole thing embarrassing. Kristoff even avoided Elsa for a period of time after that because of his own embarrassment.

Elsa and Jack got up, hand and hand, left with Anna to go have lunch. Jack knew that it was going to be another perfect day.

 **A/N: So this is the final chapter fo this story, I hope that everyone liked the way I ended it. I hope that everyone has enjoyed reading this story. I have enjoyed writing it. The song is taken from the novel Small Steps (what I've based this story on) and isn't mine. Thanks to everyone who followed, faved, read and reviewed this story. I really do appreciate all of that. I've changed the ending from the Small Steps, in that Elsa's character in the novel in that and Jack's character in the novel never got back together (we need our Jelsa after all) plus Elsa's character went broke which I didn't want. There were many other changes as well (like Kristanna being added, Kristoff's character never had a relationship with Elsa's character's sister - there wasn't even a sister in Small Steps). I would recommend reading that book if you enjoyed reading this but first read Holes, as Small Steps is the sequel. It is a great book. Now onto the next story, Thirst, check it out if you like a good Vampire/Werewolf story (Vampires will not be sparkling in that story). Anyway, please review =)**

 **Any questions, feel free to PM me!**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Frosttbite Productions: It's okay. Some of your ideas are a bit different but it can work. Yeah The Knights is a bit of a generic title. Maybe like The Knights of The Round Table? A reference to King Arthur? Evil Ice Queen? Hmm, I would recommend going down a different route on that personally. What about Astrid for a Knight? Pair her up with Hiccup too. What about Flynn? Also obviously pair him up with Rapunzel. Jack has dark side, I don't know about that. You will need to explain how that came about. Pitch's clone, you will need to explain that - maybe Pitch cloned himself to preserve himself? Hmm, more missing words. Maybe check that out?**

 **Calmdownmari: Thanks so much! Glad you love the story.**

 **ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanks so much. Elsa doesn't call Jack, she has other plans. I'll try to keep up the awesome work.**


End file.
